Turning the World Upside Down
by dreamskribbler
Summary: Bella Cullen is a Superhero along with Alice, Emmett, Jake, and Carlisle and she is pretty good about keeping things on the down-low, that is until Edward Masen is transferred into her Biology class and her world is turned upside-down.. Just give it a try
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! i am attempting to write another FF! hopefully all will go well and I will finish this one! I hope you like it and it isn't corny or anything, but if it is feel free to tell me because I love feedback and it helps me know what I need to change or improve on. Let me know what you think!**

**Dianna!**

Everything is so upside down now. Some of the Bad guys are doing good, some of the Good guys are doing bad. Even I am having trouble deciding what is right and wrong. What makes everything is worse is that because of me people are dying…good, bad…innocent. Well not anymore, I have to end this.

May 2004

Ugh high school, I swear this place was invented by an evil genius to destroy the best of us. For seven hours of the day I am stuck in this place surrounded by these people whose biggest problem seems to be that they got a zit. It is insufferable to sit here next to Lauren Mallory and have to listen to her complain that some guy actually walked past her without noticing that she was trying to get her attention. While these people go on and on about their lives, my friends and I have the self appointed task of protecting their sometimes completely undeserving, selfish, conceited behinds from the most dangerous people in the world.

"Oh my God, why is Edward Masen coming in our room?" I heard Lauren say. That was another thing that I couldn't stand, hearing these girls gush over guys, even though I had to admit that I was sometimes a bit jealous. I wish that I had time to think about guys but unfortunately being a "hero" narrows my selection to other heros and that leaves me Emmett Cullen who is like a brother to me since I was adopted by his family, Jacob Black who I have known my entire life and Carlisle Cullen, the man who adopted me, yeah that's a no. Life is quite lonely when you are saving the world.

"Ah Mr. Masen, I received word that you were being transferred into my class," Mr. Banner, the biology teacher started. "I expect that you understand that I will not be tolerating any misbehaving in my classroom, in my opinion you have had more chances than anyone deserves but unfortunately I do not make the rules. Here is a copy of the syllabus and a text book, you may sit next to Miss Cullen."

I really hope this is only temporary. It's not that I have anything particular against this Masen kid, I don't really take the time to get to know any of my classmates, but I know that the girls tend to flock around this one in particular and he tends to be a bit of a smartass to teachers. I usually sit alone and I really like that because it helps me stay off of people's radar and keep my personal distance from people, and now Mr. Banner has placed the school's biggest attention magnet next to me…great.

Edward strolled through the classroom like he owned the place before taking his seat next to me. "So _Miss Cullen_," he started. I turned my head towards him. He had these brilliantly green eyes which were focused on me with curiosity. "Do you have a first name?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah, it's Is-"

"Hey Edward" wow that didn't take long. Lauren was leaning over our lab table with her chest practically hanging out of her shirt right in front of Edward's face. Edward was still facing me as his face became stern and he rolled his eyes, then became arrogant as he turned toward Lauren, was it an act?

"Hello Mallory." Lauren looked very perplexed.

"My name is Lauren." She corrected him.

He slightly shook his head, "I am aware of that, your last name however is Mallory, so that is what I called you, just like I could call my new lab partner here Cullen because that is in fact her last name." I tried not to laugh as Lauren Mallory was rendered speechless. When she didn't move from her perch on the desk Edward spoke again, "Is there something else I can clarify for you or can I get back to getting to know my new lab partner?"

Lauren looked furious that Edward wanted to get to know me, if only she knew that I would rather he kept on with his conversation with her since it was not only amusement but it kept me out of the line of questioning.

"Do you want to come be my lab partner instead?" She asked him, and I swear if looks could kill she would never have to worry about her hair not falling right again.

"No, you can go sit down now." Ouch, that was harsh, how could these girls like him if this is how he treats them? Lauren went back to her seat and Edward shifted his attention back to me.

"So as you were saying before we were interrupted, what is your name?"

"Isabella," I answered quickly, "you were really mean to her." he shrugged his shoulders.

"She should know by now that I am not interested. So Isabella, do you really go by that or do you prefer a nickname like Izzy or perhaps it's _Bella_." It seemed like he was very confident that I went by Bella, and it wasn't that he was wrong, but how did he know?

"Bella's fine." I turned my attention to Mr. Banner as he explained our lab assignment, but I could feel Edward's eyes on me making me conscious of my every movement.

Mr. Banner passed our microscopes that we would be using along with some slides and the tools to make our own slides and reminded us how important it was to hold the microscope properly and to use it correctly since it is expensive equipment. I could almost hear the gears in Edwards head turning…something bad was going to happen to our microscope, he was known for it...and he was going to make sure of it, I could tell by the crooked smile on his face. I was going to make sure that didn't happen.

I kind of had a soft spot for Mr. Banner. He had such a passion for teaching and science and he really just lives to see that spark ignited in his students. Unfortunately, the students at Forks High School aren't too interested in how living things came about and work, although there is occasionally one or two.

I put in the first slide we were supposed to examine and looked at it carefully, "Prophase." I told him. I figured I would just do all of the work, he could just copy my answers, crisis averted. I went to change the slide when he spoke up.

"May I have a look?" Of course he wants to look.

I placed the microscope at a safe spot on the table where he could just lean over and look in. Of course he grabbed it and dragged it to the end of the table, as it started to slip I reached over to catch it. He had placed it a little too far away, but I did save it before it hit the ground, I however fell out of my seat onto Edwards lap. You would think that being a super hero would mean that I would be more graceful…I guess I just missed that gene.

Edward started to chuckle, and I could feel my face burn with embarrassment, "You comfortable?"

I narrowed my eyes at him as I got off of him and sat in my own seat again, "No, and you aren't allowed to touch the microscope anymore."

"It was an accident." He said with no remorse in his tone. I responded with a look of disbelief. He leaned his face close to mine and said in a low voice, "come on, please forgive me, I promise I didn't mean to do it."

I smiled politely, although if I was going to be honest my heart was racing, and said "Edward, I am not one of your groupies, you cannot manipulate me. I'm not going to let you damage lab equipment just for fun. Although, that would get me my table all to myself again."

Edward's face was just inches from mine, and he was giving me that studious look again, like he couldn't figure something out. Perhaps I am the only person who has ever talked back to him who is of the female persuasion. With eyes like those and that smile I wouldn't find it hard to believe.

Edward backed up, and I decided to switch out the slides and continue on with the lab.

"This one is Anaphase."

He nodded his head, "good, so that means that this one," and he reached past the microscope to the slides, "is probably interphase right?" and I should have seen it coming, but I am no Alice, with one swoop of his arm he knocked the slides and the microscope off of the table, breaking all of them. The only way I could have caught them would have been to use my powers and that is a BIG no no. But I really wanted to throw this kid across the room. "oops." I glared at him.

"What the hell is your problem?"I asked, he just smirked, infuriating me more. "You have been in this classroom for less than twenty minutes and you are already causing a problem. You have no respect for anyone or anything, you walk around like you own the place and it is pathetic. You need to grow up and get a life."

"You know, you are cute when you are angry."

There were no words to describe how mad I was. "You know what Masen, one day someone is going to knock you off your high horse, and you will get what is coming to you. And I only pray that I am there to see it all go down."

He leaned his face in to me for the second time to me with a mischievous look on his face and tilted his head, "Are you what's _coming_ for me Bella?"

I could not control my actions and the crude words that came out of his mouth, I slapped him hard, and he…smiled?

"MISS CULLEN!" Mr. Banner's voice rang through the room. "Did I just see you strike Mr. Masen?"

"I…yes sir, but you see I…he.." I tried to explain as he walked over to our table when he finally reached us he saw the mess that Edward had made.

"You make this mess Masen?" Edward just shrugged. "Masen, you get to enjoy detention this afternoon for this lovely mess you have made. Miss Cullen, I am afraid you will be joining Mr. Masen there for striking him. I am very surprised at you."

"But you don't understand, he-"

"No excuses Bella, you know the rules. Masen, clean up this mess, now."

Detention. This can't be happening, there has to be something I can do to get out of this. For some reason I am getting the feeling that Edward planned this…but why? I have to talk to Alice. Luckily the bell rang at that moment. Thank heavens for lunch.

**ahh I already have those new story nerves...and I kinda like not nice Edward! But who cares what I like, let me know what YOU like, I have a bunch of ch. 2 done but will wait a few days to post so i have ch 3 ready before 2 gets posted. so i am always prepared but dont worry it wont be tooo long!**

**love you all!**

**reviews = love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey everyone!** this chapter doesn't quite make it to detention because i decided to make that all one chapter since it was taking a little time, and so you had something to read in the meantime! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

As soon as the bell rang I practically ran out the door and almost ran straight into Alice Brandon, my best friend. Anyone I call a friend is also a superhero and luckily for Alice one of her powers is knowing the future so he was able to move out of the way before I ran into her.

"Alice!" I exclaimed, as I started walking toward the cafeteria.

"Yeah, I had a feeling you needed to vent," She joked, "But you might as well wait until we get to lunch to tell the story so you don't have waste your breath telling the story again." What she was really reminding me was that she already knew what happened. You see Alice is the Superhero Hourglass; she can see into a person's past and future as well as stop time. Alice has already seen my entire stressful blow up with Edward Masen so it would really be a waste of breath to tell her when I will have to tell everyone anyway.

Alice and I got to the cafeteria before Emmett and Jacob, but it was only seconds before I heard Emmett bellow out, "BELLA!" Then he grabbed me and effortlessly picked me up chair and all. "Why so glum? Today we are celebrating the good news! I MADE A B+ ON MY ENGLISH TEST! And it is all thanks to you!" he started bouncing the chair up and down.

"Em, Emmett. STOP!" I pleaded. He put the chair down, but raised his hand with his palm facing me.

"Come on, high five," Now normally you would say, ok fine just give the guy a high five because, after all, he did manage not to fail an English test, but there is something you have to understand, Emmett is also a superhero, and his power is strength, and he doesn't know how to control it, even though we _have_ been working on it. He can also put up a shield to protect himself or others from an attack, which is where he gets his name The Protector. I know, I know, not the best superhero name in the world but he won't change it, especially since we won't let him be Superman, although his first choice was to be Protection Man, but we told him that it sounds like he should be handing out condoms.

"Bella, don't leave me hangin'" I rolled my eyes and reluctantly raised my hand and braced myself for the impact. Before I could warn him not to hit too hard, he high-fived me and my wrist snapped.

I tried to keep my face composed so anyone looking on wouldn't notice what happened. It is a bit unusual for someone to break another person's wrist by simply high-fiving them, but that seemed to be Emmett's forte and we had to constantly remind him that he couldn't do that to "normal" people.

"Thanks, Em." I said in a low voice as I brought my wrist close to my body, "As if my day wasn't bad enough, I have to go the rest of the day with a broken wrist."

"Oh quit complaining," Alice chimed in, "You know you can go have Carlisle fix it and be back in time for P.E." Ugh P.E.

"You are forgetting one major detail my tiny friend," and I lowered my voice before I continued, "Unlike you I cannot just transport myself to see Carlisle and back."

"Number one I call it whirling, it sounds nicer and less sci-fi movie then transporting, number two fortunately for you, I happen to like you so I just might be willing to take you there for the low cost of one shopping trip."

"Fine,"

"Wow you gave in way too easily, what is going on?" Jake chimed in; I hadn't even realized he had joined us at the table.

"Well I figured that if I was going to have to endure not only P.E., English and detention I would rather not have a broken wrist while doing it."

"YOU HAVE DETENTION?" Jake and Emmett yelled at the same time, though Emmett was noticeably louder than Jake. I just nodded. "How? Why?" Jake continued to question.

"Edward Masen, "I said, as if that explained everything. I then explained everything that happened. From him being transferred into my class to his crude comment, and both of them became just as furious. That is when I realized something, Alice never got mad, she never stood up for me- not that I need her too, but it was odd for Alice, normally she is a little ball of energy ready to fight. Even now she was very calm.

"I am going to kill him." Emmett announced.

"No you're not," Alice corrected matter-of-factly then gave him a look that dared him to challenge her vision, why is she acting so weird today? "Bella, we should go to the bathroom, it's empty right now."

I agreed and we got up and walked across the cafeteria, but of course we had to run in to none other than Edward Masen and one of his friends I think his name is Jackson or Jason or something like that. Edward blocked the door so I couldn't leave, "where are you going in such a rush?" I decided that it would be better if I just didn't speak, so I wouldn't enable him to banter me further. "On the way to the bathroom?" he asked eyeing Alice.

"Yeah, what do you expect us to pay you a toll or something because if you don't let us through right now I am going to pee on you and it will not be a pleasant experience for either one of us." Alice warned.

Edward looked grossed out and backed away, it seemed too easy, but he called after me as we walked passed: "See you in detention Bella."

When we got to the bathroom Alice froze time, excluding me from being frozen and then transported, I mean "whirled" us to see Carlisle.

When we arrived in Carlisle's study he was about to step off the ladder attached to his book case, he was always reading something whether it was philosophy or a medical journal. Alice un-froze him, making him stumble a bit.

"Well hello ladies, aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"Yes, but Bella here needed some fixing, your darling son broke her wrist." Alice explained.

"Oh dear, I have told him a million times that he just can't high-five you. He will never learn though, alright let me have a look."

I extended my arm and Carlisle started using his powers. Carlisle is also the Superhero Dr. X-ray, he has some interesting powers. He can see through different layers of matter and re-arrange the matter. An example of this is right now he is looking through my skin layers to my bones and re-attaching the bones so they are no longer broken. Carlisle can also make himself disappear on different levels, which he tried one Halloween to be a skeleton, but since we could see his organs it was a little too weird- so he usually just disappears.

"Ok, all fixed, anything else I can do for you today Isabella?"

"Umm…no, but I have to stay late at school today, I have detention." I knew Carlisle wouldn't yell at me, but I knew he was disappointed.

"What happened?" His tone was kind, but I was suddenly very disappointed in myself.

"I slapped a boy at school for saying something inappropriate to me."

Carlisle nodded his head, "It's hard to control our emotions, especially when we stand up for what is right on a daily basis, but you could have really hurt that boy today. He isn't built to take a hit from someone with the training and strength that you have. I understand why you did it though; just try not to make a habit out of it."

"Got it." I smiled and hugged Carlisle, and then we said our goodbyes and Alice and I whirled back to school.

* * *

After we got back, I had to suffer through P.E. where we were playing volleyball. I wasn't doing too dreadful, that is of course until a certain person who was climbing to the top of my most hated list called out my name, making me turn, slip and land at an awkward angle on my wrist, hurting it for the second time today. You would not believe the horrible things that were running through my mind when that happened; I really wanted to kill that boy.

"Masen," Coach Clapp yelled from across the room, "This is not your time to be in the gymnasium, and Miss Cullen does not need any distractions." He then focused on me, noticing that I was holding my wrist, "Isabella, do you need to see the nurse?" I nodded, hey anytime I can get out of this godforsaken place I am taking that out! "Masen, escort Miss Cullen to the nurse to make sure she is ok since you are the cause of her accident."

"But-"I protest, as Coach Clapp helps me to my feet.

"He will be a perfect gentleman Miss Cullen, if not he will be in detention for the rest of his natural born life."

Edward has his stupid crooked smile on as I passed him to get out the doors of the gym. He seemed really happy about something, about making me fall? What an asshole.

"You know, you are a very strange girl." He says to me as I am walking as fast as possible to the nurse's office. I ignore him and keep walking. "And you should really be more careful; you could really hurt yourself falling like that."

"YOU made me fall!" I yell back at him spinning around to face him, he was still smiling.

"I did no such thing, all I did was say your name, you didn't have to react." I narrowed my eyes, turned and continued my power walk to the nurse's office. "Don't think that faking a broken bone will get you out of detention, trust me, I have tried, and plus if you don't have it with me today, you will have it with me tomorrow." I had no doubt that no matter what day I served out my detention he would be there.

I entered the nurse's office and luckily there was no wait, "Mr. Masen you can go, she just has a sprain, it is nothing serious."

"Nothing serious? My darling has an injury and you are telling me that it is nothing serious? If she is any less than perfect than it is serious." The nurse and I locked eyes; she looked like she bought his little speech while I just rolled my eyes.

"I never thought I would hear Edward Masen caring for another student's well being." The nurse exclaimed, "Maybe there is hope for you yet boy." Edward seemed a bit confused by this statement but blew it off just as fast.

The nurse gave me two of the Advil I had a prescription for, for injuries and wrapped my wrist assuring me that it wasn't broken. "I would have your father…er…Mr. Cullen look at it when you get home, but I am sure it will be better with some ice and if you keep it wrapped up." Nurse Hammond knew my dad and was one of the few people who tried to make it a point not to call Carlisle my father, even though I really don't mind, since he has raised me for most of my life since Charlie and Rene died.

I was about to leave, Edward behind me, when Ms. Hammond had one more thing to say, "Be sure to invite me to the wedding." I stopped in my tracks and turned around.

"What?"

"Excuse me?"

We both spoke at the same time. Me marry Masen? Not a chance, there are greater odds that I will cross over and start fighting for the other side, the bad guys.

"Oh, it will happen," she said with a smile on her face, "I've never seen two people with such natural chemistry, or any girl who was deemed worthy enough for Edward here to walk to the nurse during his free period."

"Don't hold your breath," I told Nurse Hammond, and walked to my English class since P.E. was about to end.

**Alrighty! next chapter will be detention! any questions, comments, suggestions, confusions, reviews etc just let me know i would LOVE to hear from you!! I already have detention over halfway written so i am thinking friday? unless i get ch. 4 written before then... who knows, you might inspire me to write like a crazy women! lol OH and you can follow me on twitter if you would like there is a link in my profile or it is **

**twitter (dot) com/dreamskribbler **

**reviews=love!**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: here it is! the not so long awaited detention! I was going to wait until friday so I could have more time to write chapter four to have ready and then start five maybe? but you were all so curious and made me so happy by reviewing that I decided to post early! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

English went by faster than it ever has before, I was glad that this was my smallest class, and the only annoyance in this class was Edward's friend Jackson? Jasper? I swear I can never remember his name even though he is in this class where there are only seven other people, I guess it is because he never really speaks too much. Today though he was giving me some odd looks and he was looking like he was having a conversation with himself half of the time.

I wondered what would happen if I just didn't go to detention, I mean, I could have forgotten about it right? Unfortunately I passed Mr. Banner on my way and he decided to walk me to detention, assuming that I didn't know the way.

How many students do you think, on average serve at afterschool detention on an average day? 10? 15 at the least right? I mean, lots of students get in trouble for stupid things, slapping an obnoxious student for example. On the lucky day that I get to serve detention there are four students in detention, including me. Edward is there for the microscope incident, Mike Newton, this guy who follows me around like a lost puppy, was there for yelling at Mr. Banner for giving me Detention, and last, but certainly not least (at least don't let her hear you say it) Rosalie Hale, the girl that guys drool over and girls either want to be or really hate because she is a total bitch, she was here because she slapped some girl for saying her hair looked flat, her hair is straight…doesn't that mean it is supposed to be flat? At least I had a good reason for slapping someone.

When I entered the room Rosalie was talking quietly with Edward and Mike, sitting alone in his own little cubicle, looked like he was going to be sick. I don't think that boy had ever been in trouble in his life, I felt horrible that he got in trouble for trying to stick up for me. Mike looked up at me and smiled, but didn't say a word, he was clearly afraid that he would be in more trouble if he spoke. I was making my way over to sit a seat over from Mike, figuring that it was on the opposite side from Edward so he couldn't talk to me and Mike clearly wasn't going to bother me, but as luck would have it, Edward cut me off on my way to my planned destination.

"Fancy meeting you here," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Get out of my face Masen," I said while I avoided looking at him.

"Now is that any way to talk to your lab partner?"

"When you are my lab partner, yeah, it is, now move so I can sit down."

Edward looked around, then looked at me, smiled, and sat where I was going to sit. He then patted his lap as if inviting me to take a seat. This boy was out of his mind; he glanced at Mike and looked like he was trying not to laugh. I just turned around and sat closer to where the teacher was sitting…or supposed to be sitting because he wasn't in the room yet.

"Aww don't be like that, there is a perfectly good seat right here." Edward said as he got up and started walking toward me, he stopped short and glared at Mike though, "What did you say to me?"

Mike suddenly stood up straight, trying not to look intimidated, "I said leave her alone." Mike was standing up for me for the second time today, only this time, there was a chance he could get hurt, and there was no way I was going to allow that.

"Mike sit down, he's not worth getting in more trouble for, trust me" I told him, but he didn't move. Edward started talking to Mike in a low voice, and I couldn't see Mike's face but his hands balled up into fists, "Mike sit down, he is an asshole and is trying to get you in trouble. Edward just leave him alone." Edward glanced up at me and smirked, and said one more thing that clearly pushed Mike over the edge because Mike punched him right in the face and tackled him to the ground. I immediately ran over there to pull him off and when I did Edward, was laughing.

Mike's face was beet red, "DON'T YOU EVER SAY THOSE THINGS ABOUT HER EVER AGAIN OR I SWEAR TO GOD-"

"I might have said them" Edward said between laughs, "But you were thinking them."

Mike didn't respond, he went and sat in the corner of the room. The teacher, Coach McGrath then walked in the room and got a good look of Edwards face. "Who did you fight with this time Masen?" He looked at the papers in front of him, probably each of our reasons for our sentencing and chuckled, "a microscope did that to you?" He continued through the list, his head then jerked up eyes landing on me. "Cullen, what in the world are you doing in my room?"

"I was provoked." I said lamely. He looked down at his list and gave me a questioning look, "What does it say?"

"It says you assaulted a student."

"I smacked Edward here after he said something inappropriate to me."

Coach McGrath laughed, "You should have gotten an award for that," He looked through the rest of the list, skipping over Rosalie since apparently it happens all the time, but asking Mike what happened, when he told him that he yelled at Mr. Banner for giving me detention he told Mike he could leave Edward had something to say.

"But Coach, Mike also assaulted a student." My head jerked up from the book I had just pulled out to start reading at this comment. Edward could not be that much of an asshole could he? Mike was on the wrestling team, assaulting Edward would get him in a lot of trouble.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, that's what happened to my face, right before you came in I was talking to Bella and he stood up and punched me."

Mike turned paler than I had ever seen him, I had to help him out, save the world in small ways right? "Coach he is lying." Suddenly all eyes were on me. "I did that."

"You?" Coach didn't believe me, I needed a reason.

"You see, I was planning on sitting in this one seat across the room from Edward so he would be as far away as possible, then he blocked my way and then sat in the seat and wanted me to sit in his lap. I guess I kind of lost my temper and punched him."

Coach looked disappointed. "You know that I am going to have to call your father right?"

"That will be a little difficult don't you think." We heard Rosalie mutter to herself in the back of the room.

"What was that?" Coach asked.

"I said," Rosalie exclaimed loudly, "That will be a little difficult. I mean, didn't he kill himself and all?"

I could almost feel my heart stop. I hated that rumor. My father was killed, but it was by a villain and since they aren't going to announce that the police chief of Forks was murdered by so and so they said he was found dead which started the rumors. I was only seven when that happened.

"He didn't kill himself."

She gave an unfriendly smirk, "well, if you were my daughter I would probably kill myself too."

'If you were my mother I would probably just kill you and save you the trouble.' That is what I should have said, kept it sort of civil. Instead, for the second time today I lost control of myself. I lunged at Rosalie Hale, aiming straight for that perfect little face of hers.

Luckily I didn't even think to use my powers, and I didn't get too many hits in. I'm pretty sure I made my sprained wrist even worse, but I did get to pull that perfect, flat hair of hers which felt really good to do before someone pulled me off of her. I knew who it was when I realized that they were laughing. I really wanted to turn around and punch him too, and was thinking of doing just that, when suddenly Alice appeared in front of me, and everyone around me was frozen, including Edward who had his arms around me.

"What in the world do you think you are doing?!!?" Alice exclaimed throwing her hands in the air looking around the room at the mess I…Rosalie…Rosalie and I had caused. "You are supposed to take the high road, do the right thing, not play into their hands and start fights!" Suddenly Alice was looking into the distance; she was getting a vision of how this was going to affect me probably. When she came back to now she looked confused and wouldn't look into my eyes. "Interesting, I didn't see that coming. How did I not know that…How could she?" she sighed then looked up, "Well you better get back to detention. Stop fighting with people, be a good role model and I will pick you up in five minutes."

Suddenly she was gone and Edward was squeezing me again, "Can you please let go of me, I am not going anywhere."

"Maybe I just like holding on to you," I don't know if he meant to be cocky and just missed his mark from all the excitement but his face was soft from laughing, he looked kind and happy, for the first time not in a creepy way. When my eyes met his I couldn't look away, I could feel my heart start to speed up, it must be from the adrenaline of attacking Rosalie, or maybe it was because he was smiling at me again.

"EDWARD!" Rosalie screeched and his head jerked in her direction. She looked furious.

Edward sighed then leaned down and whispered, "See you tomorrow," in my ear before walking over to Rosalie where they had a very low argument. I wish I had supersonic hearing sometimes.

Coach called Carlisle and I was given a week of detention for attacking Rosalie, the issue of Edward forgotten. I could not believe that I had gone from never having detention to having 6 days of it!

We were all let out of detention at exactly 4pm, Mike ran to wrestling practice, and I headed straight to the parking lot where Alice was supposed to be waiting. It had been five minutes. There was no reason for her not to be there. I was about to call her when I heard the loud roar of an engine. I looked up to see Jake sitting on a motorcycle in front of me.

"Jake, what the hell is that, and where is Alice?"

"_This_" he said pointing to his bike, "is my new toy, Alice found it for me, it's a Harley Sprint! She told me that I should come and pick you up on it, which is why she is not here, so put this on," he tossed me a helmet, "and hop on so we can go for a spin!"

"Jake, I am NOT getting on that thing. It is dangerous, you don't even know how to ride it!" then in a lower voice I added, "you don't even have your motorcycle license and I am not having the best luck today with getting away with things."

"Well, a. That is why YOU are not driving, b. I have to practice before I can get my license anyway, but if it will make you feel better we can go to the DMV first, and c. if you don't get on you are walking to your house because Alice isn't coming," Jake said clearly getting impatient to continue playing with his new toy. I was still worried though and wondering why Alice said she would see me when she knew she would send Jake, what could have changed?

"If there is a problem I can give you a ride," And there was Edwards voice being breathed into my ear, tingles were starting down my spine but were cut off when he slapped my ass. Don't go after him, control yourself Bella, no more fighting, and remember that Carlisle is already going to be mad.

"That won't be necessary, I have a ride," while glaring at Edward I put on the helmet in my hands and got on the back of Jakes motorcycle, as gracefully as I possibly could. As Jake sped out of the parking lot I held on to him for dear life.

We were heading down the road, I couldn't bear to open my eyes, but then I heard Jake's worried voice, "Um Bells, I need your help."

"What!?"

"There's a tree down in the road and it's too late to stop, move it now!" I quickly looked up, it just kept getting closer and closer, we were about to hit it when I finally moved my hand and threw it back into the forest.

"WOOOOO!" Jake yelled and started laughing as he seemed to go faster down the road; I squeezed my eyes tighter and prayed to a higher power that we made it to the DMV in one piece.

* * *

**A/N: ok so a lot of people were asking me about what Bella's powers are, and since Bella was nice enough to tell everyone else's powers but her own, I guess I can just go ahead and tell you what her main power is since she just did it in the story, Bella can move things, she can pick up, throw, move and whatnot it comes in handy when fighting...and when trees are down in the road and you are about to hit it with a motorcycle lol. If you are going to ask if there is anything else, the answer is yes...it will be more obvious in the next chapter from a different POV but Bella's mental block is still there, even though Emmett technically has her sheilding power. I haven't said anything about Jake yet, but i am still deciding something so...you will have to stew on that one...**

**Hope you enjoyed, we will check out some EPOV next time, may be a little while (no more than a week probably less since your reviews always inspire me to write!) since i don't have it all the way written and i have a little writers block...**

**feel free to ask questions, or leave comments, suggestions, ideas, positive/negative feedback, random thoughts of the day, whatever, i love your reviews because you all rock!**

**d***


	4. Chapter 4

**an: sorry this took SO LONG! here it is though, hope it explains some things and that you like it!**

Back-tracking a little to the end of detention.

**EPOV**

"Edward!"Rosalie's voice broke through my thoughts like a knife. I don't know why I couldn't look away from this girl. I looked over to Rose to see her practically shooting daggers at me, and she sent me a little jolt of pain to snap me out of it.

_What the hell is wrong with you today? You are all over that girl. Are you flirting with her? _I rolled my eyes and told Bella Cullen that I would see her tomorrow, I meant to annoy her with that information but she looked more intrigued than worried. Maybe I was being too nice, but I couldn't help it for some reason. She made me smile, in a happy way, even if it was just for attacking Rosalie that is quite the accomplishment. There was also something odd about her. She almost never thought about things, it seems like she does when she is mad, like when she fell and hurt her wrist, and when she fought with Rose, besides then I can't read her mind or jump inside her thoughts, though I have tried.

I walked over to Rosalie since she clearly wanted to discuss what she thought was inappropriate behavior on my part. "So, what was that?" she asked immediately.

"What? I've been trying to get under her skin all day."I replied while I started to sort through her thoughts, she was thinking about how close I stood to Bella, and how I looked at her, did I really look at her like that? "Getting a bit jealous that I am not falling at your feet like all the weak boys at this school?"

"Don't pretend you are Jasper, you don't know emotions. I don't like that you are interested in this girl. She distracts you; you were completely oblivious to both my powers while you were staring into her eyes, no matter how hard I tried."

"You were using your powers in school again? You're going to blow your cover Rose." She is so cocky when it comes to her powers, she thinks that she can do whatever she wants and she will get away with it. She doesn't believe that if they figure out who she really is, The Black Rose, they will lock her up and no matter how hard she tries her power to woe men or cause pain is going to be worthless.

"That isn't the point Edward, the point is that you didn't even feel it, it was like I wasn't doing anything, and you were blocked. I don't think she felt it either, you must have blocked her from it too." She used her powers on Bella, suddenly I got really angry, but I knew I couldn't yell at her in here and she couldn't read my mind like I could read hers. I decided to go into her thoughts go express my feelings. She was still thinking about how I acted around Bella.

"Why would you try to hurt her with your powers? You could have seriously hurt her."

_Why do you care if she gets hurt? I thought you were just trying to get under her skin. Since when are you concerned about other people's well being's, especially those who are not on our side?_

"I don't care about her."

_We'll see, we'll ask Jasper. It's time to go. _

The four of us emptied out the room, Newton ran out first trying to catch the end of his wrestling practice thinking of what to say to his wrestling coach to calm him down for missing practice, Bella was next and made a beeline for the parking lot. I tried to get into her head but my efforts were futile, that girl was impossible to crack. She was looking around. Had her ride forgotten about her or are they just late? More importantly, why do I care? I am really glad that I am the mind reader of the bunch, not Rosalie or Jasper.

While I was watching Bella, Rosalie flickered herself home since she didn't feel like watching me oogle Bella anymore apparently. I call it flickering when she does it because she doesn't quite have the hang of it and she goes in and out like a flickering light bulb a few times really quickly, when I do it, it is more like a blink of an eye so I call it blinking.

Some guy pulled up to Bella on a motorcycle, and it took a second for me to catch on to who it was. When I saw the thoughts Bella in a romantic way, my choices were narrowed down, then when the idiot in question added himself to his thoughts I got my answer. Jacob Black imagined that he would show up on his motorcycle, Bella would be impressed he would show off, scare her a little, then he would comfort her and then they would share a passionate kiss. To summarize it all it all in one word, pathetic. I mean really, even the Newton kid was more imaginative this one. What was it about this Bella girl that made guys fantasize about her so much? Does she have a power like Rosalie to attract men? No, then I would have fallen for it. She is beautiful though.

Bella didn't look very thrilled about getting a ride on Black's bike so I figured I would stroll up to her and offer her a ride home. I leaned in close to her ear and said, "If there is a problem, I can give you a ride." I didn't mean for it to come out as…nice as it did. I had meant to creep her out, annoy her again but when I smelled her hair forgot about that, I really wanted to give her a ride home. It smelled like…freesia. When I backed up I cleared my head and realized that I had done the opposite of my intentions, I couldn't let Rosalie be right, I didn't have a thing for this girl. I had to do something to rectify my actions and fast. I decided to do what I knew would piss her off: I slapped her in the ass.

That's when I heard it, for the fourth time today I heard this girls thoughts. Such a strange girl, she only seems to think when she is angry, I can't read her mind at any other time. Now she was convincing herself not to hit me because it would disappoint Carlisle, that must be the man who cares for her, she pictured a fatherly looking man giving a look that a parent would give a child who did something they knew was wrong. My favorite of her thoughts today were when she was thinking of the things that she wanted to do to Rosalie as she was attacking her, that girl has quite the evil side…for such a seemingly nice girl at least. These bursts of thought were what kept me going at her through the day, I couldn't resist hearing and seeing inside her head, and I couldn't understand why I couldn't access it all the time.

Bella declined my offer and hopped on the back of Jacob's motorcycle, struggling to steady herself a bit, then she practically squeezed the life out of him as he rode out of the lot, though he would never tell her to loosen the grip…the loser was enjoying her arms around him too much.

I was watching them drive away when a voice broke my concentration, "Wow, is that jealousy I am sensing from you Masen?" Jasper Whitlock-Hale, he was born Whitlock and typically uses that name in school but his mom married Rosalie's dad and so became a Hale and he sort of uses that name when we are out causing trouble- Hail Storm. I really hated when he used that power of his on me. He can feel your emotions, he can also make you feel whatever emotions he wants you to feel, it might sound lame but when you feel like you are worthless and depressed you really fight like shit, trust me, he has shown me when I told him his powers were useless.

"Jasper, I think your emotion-meter is malfunctioning today, did you forget to eat your breakfast?"

"Worry and confusion," he let out one short laugh, "Rosalie was right, you do have a thing for this girl, and you don't even know it." Suddenly Jasper's face became serious, "Don't let it get in the way; Rosalie says that you got mad at her for using her powers against someone because of this girl."

I took a deep breath, I don't even know why I was so angry that she tried to hurt this one particular girl, maybe I do have a thing for her, no need to admit that though, "She was using her powers in the middle of a classroom with other witnesses, if she hurt Bella with her unique powers and Bella said something to the wrong people then Rosalie would be exposed."

_And your sweetheart would have been harmed _Jasper thought and I just narrowed my eyes at him. Coach McGrath started walking by so I knew that our conversation couldn't continue, _Look, it's not a good idea to get involved with someone like Bella Cullen, she seems like a goody two shoes anyway, plus she seems to catch on to things quickly, at least that's what I have noticed in class. She might figure you out. _

"Masen, Whitlock school is over, go home," McGrath said as he passed, "I know at least one of you hates school so I don't know why you would want to stay later." _Masen's probably planning on burning down the school so he doesn't have to serve detention anymore. _

"What's wrong Bill, worried we will do something we're not supposed to like…oh, I don't know…burn the school down?" I ask Coach McGrath. _I swear, that kid creeps me out sometimes. _He just stared at me with a confused look. I smiled, "I guess we should be going Jasper." I loved playing with the teachers minds, did give me an idea for tonight though.

--

Rosalie and Jasper had some stupid family event that they needed to go to…their great grandfather was turning a hundred or something, so I was on my own in my plans to get back at the school and stir up some trouble. It also gave me my alibi for when Bill McGrath remembers that I mentioned burning the school down since I can just blink to the party on occasion so people can see me throughout the night.

I am not going to just burn the school down; I am not an arsonist, that wouldn't be enough fun. My fun will be found by adding in a few…toys into the equation. The smartest girl in school is my main target, she isn't the most popular but she will be missed greatly. If by the time she is gone I haven't gotten enough attention there is also the principal, Lauren Mallory…hmm...maybe I will add her in anyway, just to help myself out. I wonder which of the hero's will try and stop me. I guess I will just have to wait and find out.

At 9:06 I popped by the Webber household to pick up dear old Angela, who was studying intently like a good student. I had blinked her to the school rooftop before she even had a chance to scream for help. I forcefully threw her to the ground and started walking slowly around her while she evaluated her situation. _Oh my God, ok, just stay calm, breathe. You can't show him you are scared, I think he is the one that feeds off your emotions, if-_

I cut her off there, "Wrong, you seem to be confusing me with Hail Storm Angela." She looked up at me, her thoughts clicking into place, _thoughts, Master Mind, he reads thoughts._ She took a deep breath. _Alright just don't think, how hard can that be? _"Harder than you think." I assured her. I decided to start with my plan. I wanted her to jump from the building; I wasn't going to throw her, what fun would that be? Way too easy, I entered her mind which she was trying furiously to keep blank. When I do this to someone who I am not trying to have a conversation with, my voice becomes their thoughts, I make them think, and usually these thoughts are things they don't want to think about.

I use Angela's insecurities against her, "Would anyone really notice if this guy killed me tonight? I don't really have a lot of friends. I seem to just blend in with the walls on most days." The look on her face was telling me that she was feeling hurt, these thoughts were getting to her, "They _would_ notice if I jumped though. Everyone would come to school in the morning and find perfect little Angela Webber splattered on the pavement. Then they would feel bad for not inviting me to the parties, or the games, or shopping." Angela was looking determined, she started walking towards the edge looking over, and tears were streaming down her face. I lit a small fire over a section of the roof to the left from where we were standing, once it picked up it would ignite the gasoline I had spread before picking up Angela. "Would anyone even miss me? Would-"

Suddenly I was flying through the air and crashed into the door that leads to the roof. When I got up Angela was no longer at the edge of the roof, but crying, facing the hero who had thrown me to the other side of the school. The Golden Swan.

**AN: woohoo alright, the next chapter is back to bpov, (the golden swan) and sorry if the superhero names are a little corny, you would not believe how hard it is to come up with names that aren't stupid sounding! I think I have addressed everything except what Alice saw, which I am not going to address anytime soon (sorry), and sorry i took so long to post this. i am going to start writing the next chapter right NOW so hopefully it wont take so long!.**

**reviews=love**

**d**

**also don't forget you can follow me on twitter if you want to see what i am up to and bug me to keep writing if you see that i am not doing just that! link in my profile!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: here it is, Did The Golden Swan show up in time? Will Angela live or die? and more importantly, what are they wearing? ha ha, read on to find out...**

**Bpov**

Carlisle had been understanding as always about the incident at school, but gave me another lecture about how I could have seriously hurt Rosalie had I not been restrained. I promised him that I would control myself better and we agreed that Alice would keep an eye on me to stop me from doing it again, and that I would have to take mid-shift in watch tonight. I hated mid-shift, it meant that I had to start my homework right away because I couldn't do it quite when I was done with whatever I got stuck doing, but I also didn't have enough time to finish it before so I had to still do some of it after 'work.'

I did most of my assignments, leaving my biology lab write-up as my only work to do after my good deeds were done, I knew it wouldn't take too long since most of the information was in the workbook anyway.

It was about time for me to head out so I suited up. I wasn't a big fan of my suit but I was glad that it covered pretty much my entire body instead of showing the amount of skin that Alice's does. I wore black leggings, a gold dress-like outfit that barely covered my butt, but was like a swimsuit so my but was in fact covered. It was long sleeved and met underneath my black gloves that came about midway between my hand and my elbow. I also had a black belt and gold boots that came to my knees, why we couldn't fight in sneakers was beyond me. To finish off my look I tied my hair up tight into a pony tail, Carlisle changes my eyes to gold instead of brown, and I have this masquerade mask that is gold and white and the gold swirls up to the upper part of my head, it looks kind of like the body of a swan.

After Carlisle finished my eyes Alice appeared in the kitchen of our house with Jake a bit out of breath from laughing. "Man, did you see the look on his face when I came up behind him; I think he wet his suit." Jake said. Jake is the Werewolf, even though technically he isn't a "werewolf" since he doesn't transform according to the moon, and we think of werewolves as being bad things, but he transforms into a huge wolf, no costume required, and usually he can scare the crap out of people without even starting to fight them.

"That was priceless," Alice agreed. Alice's outfit was a bit more revealing than my own. If we start at the bottom and work our way up she wears tall black boots, a short black skort, with a silver belt, a silver leather vest that is long enough to reach as long as her skort in the back and it closes only where her chest is. Her reasoning for that is that the skin showing is in the shape of an hourglass. Her eyes are silver and she wears a lacy black mask and has silver hair spiked out at all angles. Alice was laughing along with Jake, then she went blank with a vision, when she came back she looked at me, "Master Mind is on top of the high school, he is going to kill Angela Webber and burn the school down. You should get over there, now, I will drop you off."

And so we were off.

Alice dropped me off behind Master Mind's back so he didn't see that I was there, and luckily he can't use his powers to hear my thoughts so that won't give me away. From what I can see, Angela looks like she is going to jump, probably thanks to that ass; I throw him to the entrance of the roof and rush over to Angela.

"Angela, look at me, you have to snap out of it." She looks at me, tears are streaming down her face, I can almost feel my heart break for this girl who had been nothing but nice to me even though I didn't really know her that well, she always made it a point to acknowledge me when she passed me. "It's going to be ok; I won't let him hurt you, ok?"

Angela took a sniffled breath, "they won't care if I jump,"

"I will, Angela you are such an amazing person. You have no idea how many lives you affect every day. You don't want to do this. Don't listen to him. I promise I will get you out of this ok."

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep Swan." His voice cut through the air and Angela started crying harder.

I turned to see Master Mind, he was wearing his dark green body suit, which of course was shaped to look like the male torso on top, he had black boots, a black belt and the hands of his suit were black but as you moved up the arms they faded into the dark green. The part of his suit that was the creepiest was his mask, it covered his entire head, and where his eyes should be were big black ovals, you could never see where he was looking, or what kind of face he was making, it was unnerving sometimes.

"You are not going to hurt this girl, I won't let you."

"You don't have to let me; you won't be around to stop me." He lunged at me and I threw him to the other side of the building, only...I didn't hear him crash. Suddenly I was kicked in the stomach, and then in the face, he came at me while I was on the ground and I threw him against the ground hard. I then jumped up to prepare for his next attack. Before he could get up I picked him up myself, but he disappeared, I looked around, but I couldn't see him anywhere. I went to walk toward Angela but then something grabbed my wrists and pulled them behind my back.

"You know, we could do this all night, you trying to throw me places, only for me to blink before you could follow though." I tried to pull my hands free but he had too tight of a grip. "Why don't you open up that pretty little mind of yours and let me play around so I can show you what I can do, then we could really finish this fight."

"Why would I just let you in my head?"

"Because clearly you are worthless without your little throwing power, I bet you couldn't even come close to beating me if we fought regularly."

"You're on." I flipped forward, landing on my back, and ultimately on top of him, knocking the wind out of him and making him loose his grip. I then got to my feet. "But if I can't use my power, neither can you."

"Deal."

We fought, kicking and punching, flipping each other and throwing each other into whatever we could find. I was hoping I was hurting him at least a little bit because I knew I was feeling beat.

I heard fire trucks and police down below, which is when I remembered the fire that was started across the roof, it hadn't quite gotten to the gasoline yet but it would soon, and poor Angela was just standing there looking terrified. Master Mind must have noticed the sirens also because right then he blinked and was gone. I rushed over to Angela. I looked over the edge of the roof and saw that they had set out the equipment to catch someone who was jumping. I was about to tell her to jump when something sharp pierced my back.

Master Mind was back, and he wasn't playing fair. He dug the object in then threw me to the ground and I landed on my back as I was trying to handle the searing pain from whatever was now lodged in my back. I saw him approaching Angela and I used my powers to toss her from the roof, hoping that it wasn't too far, I prayed that she landed on in the center of the safety net. Master Mind growled and turned back to me.

"You know, I was thinking about letting you live before you did that." He started approaching me as the fire caught on the gasoline, and then I knew what I had to do, with the last of my energy I threw Mastermind up in the air and held him there while I also picked up the fire and threw it at him. He screamed as I threw him away from the school.

I was now beyond weak; I was losing too much blood. Alice appeared at my side with Carlisle. It was really handy to have a psychic as a best friend sometimes. They turned me on my side and dislodged what was in my back, a dagger apparently, then Carlisle worked his Magic and healed me, but I had lost a lot of blood still and was really weak. Alice whirled me and my blood home, so no nosey people could find out it was me, then went back with Carlisle to make sure Angela was ok, she was, and to see how bad the fire damage was, Carlisle would probably fix all of the damage and they would thank X-Ray for all his help, without being able to see him.

Once I was home Esme, Carlisle's wife who had no powers except maybe being the kindest person in the world, helped me out of my outfit, helped me into some clean clothes and got me into bed. I told her about my paper that I had to write, she assured me that in the morning she would have Alice freeze time so I could do it, and remind Carlisle to change my eyes back also. I was so sore from tonight, that I fell asleep thinking that in order to make it to class tomorrow Alice would have to freeze time for a week.

--

**EPOV**

That bitch caught me on fire before I had a chance to blink out of her reach. I struggled to control my powers and blinked into the Pacific Ocean to put myself out. I swear I am going to kill her; I am going to ruin her. Quickly I blinked myself, without my disguise back to the Hale residence; I made sure I was in his closet so I could borrow some of his clothes. I had a pretty bad burn on the left side of my neck along the line where my mask ran; some gasoline must have dripped in there. I can't believe that after all that the school is in one piece, Angela Webber is still alive and The Golden Freaking Swan is probably still alive.

Jasper came in, probably sensing my anger and frustration. "I am guessing that tonight was an epic fail?" I just glared at him. "I told you not to go alone, but you got cocky, and this is what you get. You better hope you didn't give yourself away."

"I didn't. How the hell would I have given myself away?"

"You only came back here once, there are many unaccounted for hours, I am just saying…and if Angela recognized your voice, she will out you. When there are more of us it is harder for them to remember. And we typically don't attack people who know us personally…and let them live."

"I DIDN'T LET HER LIVE, SWAN GOT IN THE WAY," I felt a wave of calm pass over me, "and I will make her pay for that one of these days."

"Well, for tonight let it go, clearly she kicked your ass. You are in no condition to go back after her. There is burn cream in my bathroom so put some of it on then get some clothes on and get your ass down to this party." I nodded to him. He started to leave then came back, "oh, and watch your back because Rose has been drinking and you know she likes to touch when she is drunk." Great. Just what I want tonight, Rosalie Hale thinking that I want her all over me…it is going to be a long night.

**A/N: I was going to continue this into the next day but it was weird reading all of this then all of a sudden things were normal again at school so next chapter shall begin with Bella waking up for school, AND IT's ALREADY HALF WRITTEN! lucky you! **

**OH and I was thinking...i bet that a lot of you readers are pretty creative, there is a possible costume change for all/some of the characters at some point in this story, it can happen now (if you don't like what they wear) or when i intended for it to happen...what i am thinking is that if you are up for a challenge, you can shoot me an email with your ideas for one/any/all of the character's superhero/villian outfit, it can be drawn or described and will consider it for use in the story. Please dont send it as a review though, either PM it or e-mail the picture to me at dreamskribbler (at) gmail (dot) com replacing the (at) with an and the (dot) with a . of course and just make sure to tell me which character the outfit is for. The only picture I have for any of the outfits is i have what Bella's mask is supposed to look like, and sort of what Jasper's lower half looks like...oh and what Rosalie ends up looking like but she hasn't been described yet. **

**ANYWHO. Just let me now what you think as far as when the costume change should occur, if it is when i am planning it it wont be for a while but it may be more appropriate timing, i could just gradually change everyone's costumes... AND shoot me an e-mail!**

**I hoped you liked the chapter, six shouldn't be toooo far away (the costumes are not involved so that won't effect the timing) **

**don't forget to review, you know how i love hearing from you! **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: just to clarify Bella doesn't know Edward is Master Mind and Edward doesn't know Bella is The Golden Swan. The hero's know who eachother are and the villians know who eachother are and that is it. On to chapter 6!**

When I woke up I felt like I had been hit by a bus, and yes, I have in fact been hit by a bus thanks to Hail Storm. After some stretching and a really hot shower I was feeling a bit better though. As promised Carlisle changed my eyes and Alice froze time so I could type my paper for biology. All in all it was looking like an ok day, and the fact that it was Friday and I didn't have P.E. made it all the better.

School was riddled with the press; luckily there were no ties between me and Angela or really me and the school too much except for the fact that I was a student so I was able to just sneak past them. When Angela arrived at school Ben Cheney, a boy at school who is a bit shorter than Angela and is a bit like Angela, ran up to her and threw his arms around her. He looked so worried that something had happened to her. Angela's face got so red, and she couldn't stop smiling. She must like this boy, I guess something good came out of that psychopath trying to kill her; at least maybe Angela will get the boy. Too bad I don't get a guy for saving her, that would be nice. Where's my perfect match throwing his arms around me because he was worried that I almost died last night?

Unfortunately I don't get to live that life, so I just trudged on to Pre-Calculus class. I was surprised that I hadn't seen Edward Masen all morning; I thought for sure he would have ruined my day by now. Maybe he has found someone else to bother.

Have you noticed that when you don't want something to happen, time rushes forward so it can happen faster? I've blamed Alice for that since I found out that her powers involved time, I figured that if she could stop it, she could fast forward it too, so I am cursing Alice when minutes go by like seconds and pre-cal is practically over before it began and it's time for biology. I knew that I wouldn't be lucky enough for him to be absent today, and I was right because when I entered the classroom he was already in his seat, smiling mischievously at me…between bites of food.

When I went to walk behind him to get to my seat he scooted his seat back so I couldn't pass him, then with his mouth full he asked, "Want a cookie?"

"No, just get out of my way so I can sit down please." I really wasn't in the mood for him today.

"Are you sure, Ben's mom made them extra special for Angela and they taste amazing." I just looked at him, that asshole. Without a word, I snatched the box of cookies from his hands and walked over to where Ben was now sitting, looking pitiful, heartbroken, all because of freaking Edward Masen.

"Ben, I think these belong to you." When he saw that I had his container of cookies his face lit up and he literally jumped up to hug me. I wasn't used to getting hugged or really thanked for the things that I did for people, I had to admit it felt nice. He thanked me about a million times, and I went back to sit in my seat.

"I can't believe you just did that." Edward complained, "Those things tasted amazing, and you just go and give them back."

"They weren't yours. He brought them for Angela who almost died last night, sorry if I am going to side with Ben on this one." I said to him, rolling my eyes and getting my books out, he just looked at me skeptically.

"I bet she made the whole thing up to get attention, I mean, no one saw what's-his- face on the roof, or even the chick she claims saved her. It's all an act." He said as he leaned his chair back and put his feet on the table.

I reached over and pushed his feet off, "she wouldn't make something like that up," I then noticed a red mark on his neck, "If you weren't too busy getting love bites on your neck from which ever slut you were with last night, maybe you could have been there and saw it all for yourself." He looked confused and reached up to touch his neck, he thought for a second then smiled at me.

"I burnt my neck with a hair straightener." I shook my head and ignored his excuse, one that most girls I am sure have tried with their parents when caught with hickeys on their necks. Like I care if he has been making out with some girl.

Class started, and thank heavens we didn't have any lab equipment today, I am not sure I could handle that again. Instead we had lecture for about half the time then Mr. Banner put on a video in which Edward brought up the conversation again, "So you jealous that I was making out with someone last night?"

I slowly turned my head to glare at him, "no, I just pray to God you two used protection because we really don't need another you…or anyone who is willing to make out with you, running around in this world."

"You know that hurts, I do not just sleep around, you should apologize."

I looked at him, he was pouting, and I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, "Ok, I'm sorry for assuming you sleep around. I am sure there is a very detailed checklist that has to be met before you will insert tab a into slot b."

He smiled at this, looked around for a second then moved in closer, "and what do you assume is on this checklist that you think I keep?"

I thought for a second. What kind of girl would Edward Masen sleep with? "Blonde, big boobs, flexible," then I remembered that he hated Lauren and so far I was describing her. "Smart enough to at least carry on somewhat of a conversation, but not enough to figure out that you are an asshole."

"You were wrong in my taste from the beginning. As it turns out, you really don't know me Cullen."

"Oh really? Then what _is_ on your checklist?"

He looked intrigued that I would ask, "Why, want to see if I would consider you?"

I felt my face redden, why _did_ I want to know? "No, you claim that I am wrong, I want to see how far off I am." Oh yeah good recovery Bella.

Edward gave a crooked smile then leaned in looking me straight in the eye, "I like brunettes." If possible my face got even redder than it had been before and I looked away as he continued, "I like girls who stand up for themselves, who are smart," he leaned in closer and spoke in my ear, "I like girls who blush." Oh no…he can't honestly be saying that he likes me. I swear, it is bad enough that I have to be alone, but now the most obnoxious guy in school likes me?

"I get it" I started, and then turned to look him in the eye, "that's why you stole the cookies from Ben," he looked confused, "You have a thing for Angela Webber." The look on his face was priceless, "It makes sense, she meets all of the qualifications. You must have been pretty jealous when they hugged this morning. I hear she really likes him though, and if he brought her those cookies that will pretty much solidify their relationship…I think you missed your chance with her." I turned and faced the mind-numbing movie we were watching while trying my hardest not to smile at the dumbstruck look on Edward's face.

Edward opened his mouth to say something but the bell rang and I hopped to my feet to head to lunch.

Usually Alice met me on my way to lunch but for some reason she was nowhere to be found. Edward however was right on my tail. "You are rather feisty today."

"Look, I had a bad night and I am really not in the mood for your crap today, can you please leave me alone?"

"YOU had a bad night, you don't even want to _hear_ about the night I had last night. I am sure it wouldn't even compare,"

I let out a sigh, "This isn't a competition Masen, I just want you to leave me alone, go bug your friends or something." I walked faster and sat next to Emmett before Edward could bother me anymore.

--

Nothing too exciting happened at lunch; practically the whole school flocked around Angela to hear about her near-death experience. I made sure to ask her if she was ok when I passed her when I got some food in the lunch line since I didn't get to see how she was last night, not that she knew it was me but I still wanted to see she was ok for myself. She gave me an odd look, probably because I am not a very social person, then smiled and said yeah, and she thanked me for helping Ben out in Biology, I just nodded and went back to my table.

Alice never came to lunch for some reason. She had told Emmett she had an assignment to work on, but I just felt like she was avoiding me for some reason. Ever since she saw whatever she did during detention yesterday I have barely seen her. I asked Emmett to pick me up after detention since I figured Alice would bail and there was no way I was riding on Jake's bike again, Jake got offended but he got over it fast. I would have been driving myself except Jake still wasn't finished with the truck he was fixing up for me, he was taking FOREVER.

When the bell rang for lunch to be over I almost cringed at the thought of P.E. but then I remembered that it was Friday, and smiled as I headed for the parking lot. There was a nice sunny area where a brick planter that came up to about my waist that I liked to lay on while reading during my free periods. Technically it was long enough for like eight people to lie on, but I was the only person to ever hang out over there, granted people passed it when they came and went during their free period or when they skipped classes. I pulled my book out and started to read.

--

**Epov**

I was walking around near the gym trying to find Bella when I heard it.

_Mrs. Hurst sand with her sister, and while they were thus employed, Elizabeth could not help observing, as she turned over some music-books that lay on the instrument, how frequently Mr. Darcy's eyes were fixed on her._

I know that voice, it was Bella's thoughts. Why was she reciting Pride and Prejudice? I tried to follow where the thoughts were coming from.

_She hardly knew how to suppose that she could be an object of admiration to so great a man; and yet that he should look at her because he disliked her, was still more strange ._

_As_ she read the words she assumed the role of Elizabeth Bennett and pictured me as Mr. Darcy. That was an interesting development.

_She could only imagine, however, at last that she drew his notice because there was something more wrong and reprehensible, according to his ideas of right, than in any other person present._

I finally found her lying on the brick planter near the parking lot.

_The supposition did not pain her. She liked him too little to care for his approbation._

"What are you reading?" I asked reaching over and grabbing the book out of her hand. I didn't like where her thoughts were, she was thinking about how much she disliked me. But in me defense, she WAS thinking of me as the Mr. Darcy to her Elizabeth Bennett so, maybe I do have a chance with her… But why do I want that so badly?

Bella's thoughts disappeared and she looked beyond annoyed that I had taken her book from her, "a book, now give it back." She reached up picking the upper half of her body to get the book from my hands. I quickly sat down on the planter while she grabbed the book. When she set her head down it landed on my thigh, and immediately went to pop up into sitting position.

"Wait, don't get up, I need your help with something." She gave me the most disgusted look I had ever seen then and I couldn't help but laugh at the image that came through her thoughts, "No Bella, not that," I tried to assure her.

She looked very skeptical, "what do you want?"

"Well, you said I should go bother one of my friends, and that gave me this amazing idea. If it seems like you and I have something going on, such as you laying there talking to me with your head on my leg, there are definitely some people that will be pissed off. I am aiming to piss off one person in particular who, judging by your actions yesterday, you wouldn't mind pissing off either."

"Do you ever do anything but cause trouble?" she asked looking up at me.

"Oh come on, you can't tell me that you don't want to make Rosalie's blood boil." She looked away and thought for a second, trying to hide a smile, I couldn't help but keep thinking about how her head was still laying against my leg. Without thinking twice I started running my fingers through her hair. When she noticed I shrugged, "it looks more convincing." She didn't look like she believed me but she didn't tell me to stop.

I was going to say something to her when I heard some very angry thoughts aimed at me. I glanced up and saw Rosalie and Lauren walking toward me.

I tried to block both of their thoughts out and just focus on Bella, I smiled, "So, you should probably be laughing at something I said or something since I am so unbelievably charming and all."

"You are very full of yourself,"

"Yes but I bet you find it endearing," she wasn't buying it, and Rosalie was getting closer, "and it is show time, so if you do this to me I will really owe you for helping me out." That brought a smile to her face.

"Oh, that is definitely motivation," and she laughed. "So, what did Rosalie do to make you go after her?"

"Let's just say that she got drunk last night and tried to get in my pants."

Bella laughed and shook her head, "you and your friends are so-"

"What the hell is going on here?" Rosalie demanded as she strolled over to where we were sitting.

Bella took a deep breath and didn't even look in Rosalie's direction, probably assuming I would want to play my little game. "Well, it is fourth period, I am sitting upright, Bella here is lying down, and you and your friend are blocking the sunlight."

"You are looking a little too comfortable with the orphan Edward." I could feel the heat rising from my skin and was about to raise my voice at Rosalie when Bella spoke up.

"What's the matter Rosalie, mad that there is someone in this universe who actually attracted to a girl who is not you?" Bella sat up but sat right next to me so I confidently put my arm around her waist.

Rosalie looked furious; I could practically see the smoke coming out of her nose as she stormed off. _We will deal with this later._

I looked over at Bella; she had a cocky smirk on her face. I swear I think I'm in love with this girl.

**A/N: aww, love is in the air...i hope Edward isn't being a bad influence on Bella now...but it does seem that she is softening him a bit already... Bella was reading Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen, I am not sure of what printed pages they are but it is chapter 10, page 93 on the sony reader. **

**This chapter is a completely different tone from the last one, it shows the double life that they live. I can't wait to see how the rest of the day goes!**

**leave me your thoughts whether they are good/bad/random whatever, and don't forget to be thinking of new super-outfits for when the change occurs later on! if you can let me know if anyone is interested in trying to do that so i know if i should expect any responses!**

**reviews=love **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **I don't have anything to say before the chapter! hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Bpov**

I hate to admit it but it felt really good to make Rosalie so angry by making her think that I was with Edward, having his arm around me didn't feel too bad either. Man was I desperate to find a guy. After she huffed away I hopped down from the planter, picked up my stuff and started walking to my next class.

"Whoa, hold on there buttercup, where are you going?" Edward was following me.

"Did you just call me buttercup?"

"You didn't answer my question." I just continued to walk, ignoring him. Why on earth would he call me 'buttercup?', "Would you rather I called you sweet cheeks?" I whipped around and slammed him into a row of lockers.

"My name is Bella, the only thing you can call me is that or Isabella." Instead of looking angry, or even surprised he looked fascinated, which confused me even more.

"Noted," he said with a smirk on his face, I let him go and continued my walk to my English. "Well, _Isabella_, where are you going?"

"Class, not that it is any of your business."

"But the bell hasn't even-"and as if to prove him wrong the bell rang. This must be what it feels like when Alice's predictions come true, Edward again looked dumbstruck. "How did you do that?" he asked suspiciously.

I eyed him wearily, then looked around and leaned in closer like I was about to tell him a big secret and whispered in his ear, "I magically know that the bell rings at exactly 2pm." When I leaned back he had a crooked smile on his face. I really don't know where this personality I had around him came from, usually I would just walk away, ignore him, and maybe still stand up for the people he was bothering him. I would never play along with his games or even try to mess with him. There was just something about him, I kind of liked seeing that smile…when it wasn't him about to do something bad.

I turned and walked into my classroom, passing Edward's friend Jared? Jethro?, I know it's a 'J', on the way in. I don't know why he was leaving the classroom, but he didn't look happy, I turned and he looked like he was having a heated argument with Edward…looks like Rosalie wasn't the only friend he aggravated today, I wonder what he did to him.

The seats in class were in pairs, naturally I took a seat in an empty pair, hoping that someone would be absent and I could work on whatever assignment we had by myself, as the rest of the class piled in, I realized that the whole class was here…every pair was filled. The only student not in the class yet was Jonathan? Jordan? Jerry?

"Jasper Whitlock?"

"Yes! Thank you!" I said without thinking, then I realized that Mr. Salinas was calling role and asking where Jasper was. "Sorry, I couldn't remember his name," my face turned bright red as the students started sniggering, "I think he is in the hall."

Mr. Salinas stepped into the hallway, and started yelling, he said something about fighting on school grounds and detention, and being late to class. He then brought in a very angry looking Jasper (I am so glad I know his name now, though maybe I should forget it again because he doesn't look very friendly), who of course got to be my partner for the class period. He wasn't saying a word but he was staring at me like he wanted to kill me, he must have known that I was the one that said he was in the hallway, I really didn't mean to get him in trouble. I doubt he would care what my intentions were.

Our assignment was that each pair of us were given a poem and we had to work in the pair to come up with what we thought the poem meant, easy enough, especially with the poem Mr. Salinas gave us. Our poem was "Nothing Gold Can Stay" by Robert Frost:

"Nature's first green is gold

Her hardest hue to hold.

Her early leaf's a flower;

But only so an hour.

Then leaf subsides to leaf.

So Eden sank to grief,

So dawn goes to day.

Nothing gold can stay."

There was an awkward silence while I waited for Jasper to say something. I decided to voice my thoughts. "Well, this poem is most well known in association with the S.E. Hinton novel The Outsiders that many of us read back in middle school, with that information I would say that this poem is about how youth doesn't last forever and how people don't last forever so you should value the time you have and not let life pass you by." I waited for Jasper to agree, or disagree, or move in some way to signal that he was paying some attention to the fact that I had spoken. That signal never came so I started to write my interpretation assuming that he agreed, when my pencil touched the paper he finally spoke.

"I disagree. I understand your interpretation, as most people get that feeling from this poem, but that's not what I think." He said in a kind tone though his face was blank, at least the hatred was gone. "I think what Frost meant was that no matter how hard you try to do good in this world, bad is going to prevail so you might as well give in and stop trying. I mean if you notice Eden sank to evil, brightness of day sinks to darkness, that leaf that starts being gold is just going to blend in eventually…why not from the beginning?"Suddenly I was really depressed about any good I had ever done, or tried to do for people, "It's not like when people do good they are really thanked for it, I mean they might initially be but no one really cares after a little while…and it doesn't really make a difference in the grand scheme of things. At least, that is what Frost is saying…I think." I had never felt so bad about myself in my life, is what I am doing really useless? That is such a horrible outlook to have.

"I…I really don't think that's what he meant…"

"Sure you do, you think it when you start hanging around people like Edward Masen, who have never in their life done a good deed, and you realize that people actually know him, and some even like him…no one even knows you exist Bella." He paused, and I felt a wave of insecurity, a feeling of utter insignificance pass over me. "People don't remember that you tried to stop Edward from breaking lab equipment, but they remember that he knocked it over…and if you keep hanging around him, you will start acting like him."

"That's not true."

"Oh really, what about what happened today? Since when are you one to purposely try to aggravate someone? You played Edwards little game to piss off Rosalie, Edward practically beamed over it…it looks like you are a prime example of this poem Bella Cullen…your Eden is sinking to grief the more time you spend with Edward so you should stay away from him."

How did he know about what just happened? More importantly, why is he so concerned about my actions and what I am becoming? Is spending time with Edward really turning me into a bad person? I spent the rest of class lost in my thoughts, when we were supposed to give our answer Jasper spoke, giving my interpretation instead of his, though he have me a look, reminding me of what he said.

After class I went on my way to detention, which unfortunately Jasper now had too for fighting, I felt like he was watching me during the entire walk there. Today it was just Edward, me and Jasper in detention (where are all the deviants at Forks High?). When Jasper and I walked in, Edward was already sitting inside, he and Jasper exchanged tense glances but Jasper sat a seat away from him. Today detention was being served in one of the trailers that were brought in because of the fire that had started; some of the parents were worried about health risks so until the building that was on fire, conveniently the one where detention was served, there were some trailers where classes were held. This made the seating area a bit more cramped than normal…not that it was too tiny but the only other set of seats available were right behind Jasper and Edward, apparently this room was only used for detention and they didn't see the need for more than 4 seats. I sat down behind Edward and immediately began working on some math problems that I had been given for homework in Pre-Cal.

The room was uncomfortably silent, this silence was only broken when the door opened and Ben Cheney carefully walked in. What would Ben be doing in detention? Surely he isn't in trouble. After talking in a low voice to Coach McGrath for a minute Coach spoke up, "Cullen, go with Ben, apparently the Yearbook club needs to interview you for something. Don't start any trouble and make sure someone escorts you back here." Then in a low voice he added to Ben, "You better not be lying to me, if I find out that you two are dating or something and you are just breaking her out of detention, you will get a month's worth Cheney."

Ben smiled, "I swear Sir, this is strictly a yearbook errand, nothing more." Coach McGrath's comment made me think of my conversation with Edward earlier about him liking Angela; I smiled to myself as I got up and followed Ben out the door.

Ben was quiet on the way to the classroom where the yearbook held its meetings, and when we got to the room I got really nervous because he didn't come in. When I looked around no one was inside, suddenly my guard was up, this was a setup…something bad was going to happen. Then Angela walked in smiling a friendly smile, closing the door carefully behind her like she didn't want to make a sound. What was she up to?

"Hey Bella," she greeted me, I knew Angela was a sweet friendly girl, but something about being closed in an empty room was making me very uneasy, I was in fight mode, though I really didn't want to hurt her. "Can I talk to you about something?"

I eyed her cautiously; she wanted to talk to me? "Sure," I answered, though I wasn't.

She walked to the front of the classroom and sat down; I sat down in the desk next to her, ready to jump up at any moment. She kept looking at me, like she was studying me, my actions…maybe looking for a weakness. "I…I don't know how to say this other than to just say it so…" she looked me straight in the eyes, "you're her aren't you?"

I wasn't expecting that one, she couldn't mean… "Her? What are you talking about?" I asked trying to sound beyond confused.

She gave me a kind smile and leaned in closer then answered in a lower voice, "you're The Golden Swan." My heart started to race, how did she…I tilted my head to the side as I tried to figure her out. I knew she was smart but how did she know? Is it that obvious? "I'm not going to tell anyone, I just need to know."

I couldn't speak, I wasn't supposed to tell her, tell anyone really, but my curiosity got the better of me, "how?" I asked in barely a whisper, avoiding eye contact.

Angela smiled, "It was how you spoke to me at lunch today, you really sounded concerned, you asked if I was ok in the same voice you did when you first saw me on the roof. I then got a little creative on Photoshop during my last where I sit in the back and came up with this," she handed me a close up photo of myself talking to Edward on the planter from today, but instead of it being "me" it was The Golden Swan. "Sorry I was a creeper and took a picture of you from the parking lot; it is actually going to be a candid in the yearbook if that makes it better. It was a cute picture." I just nodded my head; I can't believe someone figured it out. "Thank you." She said suddenly and my head snapped up.

"For what?"

She smiled, "You saved my life, you almost died last night and no one knows it. I mean, some people know because I told them, not that everyone believes me, but you deserve a medal or something."

I smiled back at her, "It's my job, plus you're a sweet girl, I couldn't just let you get killed now could I?"

Angela gave me a hug and swore she wouldn't tell a soul or even think about what she now knew then had Ben escort me back to detention.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

I was so pissed off at Jasper, who the hell was he to tell me that I couldn't hang around Bella? She wasn't changing me, I am myself around her. And the fact that he used his powers on her, a little fact that his mind let slip to me, he was dead.

I tried to think of something else to get my mind off of how much I wanted to murder Jasper. I wonder why the yearbook staff needed Bella. I really don't see her as being a big focus in the yearbook. When she came back in the door with the Cheney kid she smiled at him and quietly took her seat as he thanked Coach McGrath for letting him borrow her.

I decided to pass a note to Bella to ask her what Ben wanted. I didn't feel the need to be sneaky about it so I just turned around and dropped it on her desk. When she replied a minute or two later she tried to be sly and pretended to dig through her book bag and threw it at my feet. In her beautiful handwriting she replied, "I don't believe that concerns you Mr. Masen." I scribbled a note back saying that it's not nice to keep secrets, and threw it back on her desk. When she furtively returned it to me she had written, "Don't cry too much but he took me to Angela who wanted to tell me how much she loves Ben and not you." I let out a fake laugh to which coach McGrath told me to keep it silent and Jasper gave me a disapproving look.

I ignored both of them and turned around to Bella, "You are just too funny, but you really need to drop this whole Angela thing, you have the wrong brunette in mind."

She didn't turn back to me but I could see the side of her face and her cheeks were red and a smile making its way onto her face I could hear Jasper's grumbling thoughts beside me, then he focused his attention on using his power on making Bella feel unwanted and insecure. I was angry and I kicked his desk to break his concentration just as McGrath let us out of detention. I wasn't going to let him hurt her no matter how mad he was at me. It was an odd feeling wanting to protect someone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

I was getting ready for rounds tonight when Carlisle came in my room. He looked uncomfortable, like he didn't know what to say, which is very unlike Carlisle.

"Isabella, you had a very rough night last night, why don't you take tonight off?" Off? I am a superhero I don't get a night off; I learned that a long time ago, something had to be up.

"Carlisle, don't be silly, I'm fine. I even finished all of my homework." I continued looking around my room for my mask.

"Well, I really don't think we need you tonight, Emmett and I already planned to cover an extra long shift doing …something, and Alice says that she doesn't see much for you to do. She will be patrolling all night and Jacob will stay here with you unless she needs him." Wait Jacob is staying here too?

"Why would Alice be out all night while both Jacob and I just sit around the house? That is crazy. Carlisle, I am fine, Jacob is fine, and we can do normal patrol."

Carlisle stood straighter, determined, in father mode, "You are staying here, you are not to go out, and Jacob will be here to make sure of that. This is non-negotiable. I'm sorry Isabella."

Carlisle left the room. I ran after him but soon he, Alice and Emmett whirled out of the room. What was going on? Why was I suddenly under house arrest? Why am I being treated like a child? Jacob, he has to know. I searched the house for him.

* * *

**AN: **uh oh! I wonder what the dealio is! ha ha...

I have a question to those of you who do not leave reviews, this is not me begging for reviews I promise, I am just wondering if there is something you aren't likeing, something I should change or work on to make this story review-worthy. I only get a handful of reviews, which I do love dearly, and I was just wondering why not more people review when they read. I know more than 5 or 6 people read this story, and if there is something that you don't like I promise I will consider your suggestions. Don't be afraid to write what you think!

now for the begging: please review, i love to hear from you :) (don't worry I am not one to stop writing because I am only getting a few reviews)

comments, questions, suggestions (positive and negative) welcome :)

reviews = love

d*

p.s. don't forget the costume contest thing, let me know if you are participating and e-mail entries to dreamskribbler(at)gmail(dot)com

P.S.S. you can follow me on twitter if you wish, twitter(dot)com/dreamskribbler


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey I know I told you all Monday or Tuesday but....I finished it now so I figured...why not? hope you like it :)**

* * *

**BPOV**

When I found Jake he was sitting in the living room watching a movie looking bored. When he saw me come in he quickly jumped up and looked nervous.

"Jake, what's going on? Why are we not allowed out tonight?" I demanded from him not even trying to sound nice.

He looked around and avoided my gaze. Jacob and I had been friends all our lives, we told each other everything which means that he couldn't lie to me about this. "Well…technically Bella, only _you_ aren't allowed to leave."

"Why? What the hell is going on? What did I do?"

Jake looked unsure, he was giving in, "look, if I tell you, you can't tell anyone that you know and you have to stay here." I didn't even think about this I just nodded for him to go on. "I am here to watch you to make sure you don't leave the house. Carlisle and Emmett went to Seattle because…to find…" Jake couldn't look me in the eye, I knew it had to be bad. "He's back," he finally managed.

It took me a second to register his words and understand who he meant by 'he,' when I realized I wish I didn't know. It was The Tracker, the reason I was living with Carlisle and Emmett, the most dangerous villain there was because no one knew how to kill him, everyone feared him because it wasn't just that he could kill you, he could take away your power. The Tracker is a vampire, but it isn't as Hollywood as it sounds. He comes out whenever he wants, none of that traditional stuff phases him, and when be bites you, if you have powers, he can take them from you. He is called The Tracker because if he wants to find you he tracks you down by sensing when you use your powers.

This is the man, the thing who killed my parents. What happened was Rene, my mother, started cheating on Charlie, my father, with this mysterious and exciting man she had met on one of her morning runs. They became obsessed with each other, she would do anything for him, and soon he didn't want anyone else to touch her, she was his. One day, while I was at school, Charlie came home from work to see the house completely torn apart, it looked like someone was looking for something, or they were throwing a fit. He was about to call the damage into the station when The Tracker came up behind him and broke his neck. It was an unusual way for him to kill, not a scratch on him…it wasn't his blood he wanted…he was bleeding Rene. When the police found Charlie's body they didn't know what had happened, that is when the rumors started. Rene was gone, Charlie was dead and I was alone. They sent me to live with my father's cousin, Carlisle Cullen. My mother was found dead three weeks after my father's death, all of the blood drained from her body; apparently he got bored with her.

I know most of this thanks to Alice, she saw it all when she met me, she saw my past, when I had nightmares about The Tracker she assured me that he never knew that I existed, and Rene never told him about me. The Tracker had disappeared after he killed my mother, none of us had heard much about him since. We all figured someone else was dealing with him. But now he was back.

My mind was racing, I was scared, I was angry, I was hurt, "Why didn't Carlisle tell me?" I yelled, unable to control my emotions, "Don't I have a right to know about this? Does he not think I am old enough, mature enough to handle the fact that the monster that murdered my parent's is back in town?" I looked up at Jake. "And he thinks I need a fucking babysitter? What does he think I am going to go looking for him myself?" I was furious, the more I thought about it the more hatred I was feeling.

"Bella, that's not all, Alice also saw-"

"Alice, oh she saw something did she, well why couldn't she tell me herself then?"

"Look Bells, I'm sure they are just trying to-"Jake was saying trying to embrace me to calm me down, but I was so angry that I threw him off me and he crashed against the wall. I blamed him too; he was after all my babysitter.

I ran upstairs and put on a pair of grey sweatpants and a dark blue tank top. I ran downstairs past a pleading Jake who decided to grab my arm to try and stop me from leaving. Bad idea Jake, for the second time I threw him across the room, harder this time, he hit the TV and it broke, I didn't look back, I just ran out the door and kept running. I didn't know where I was going, and I didn't care, I just didn't want to be here.

By the time I stopped I was so angry I was crying, I was crying over The Tracker killing my parents, over Carlisle thinking I couldn't handle him being in Seattle, over Jake trying to stop me from leaving my own house, and over Alice keeping secrets from me. I wanted to scream I wanted to throw something, but now I was in public and someone would notice if I threw a tantrum with my powers.

I ended up at the park, which was completely abandoned on a Friday night, probably due to the few times innocent people were kidnapped by villains in the park and almost killed. I sat on a bench and pulled my knees up to my chest and cried. After a little while I heard noise, it sounded like someone muttering to themselves angrily, they were also kicking or hitting stuff. I wiped my eyes and looked up only to find a very unhappy looking Edward Masen walking around the path. When he saw me his pace quickened a bit, he stopped hitting things and he came and sat next to me on the bench.

"Bad night?" he asked, I didn't even look at him suddenly self conscious of how my eyes were probably red and puffy and I probably looked like a mess, I just nodded. He stood up, "Come with me."

I looked up at him unsure of what to do. I didn't really want company while I wallowed in my anger and sadness, and I didn't really know him that well, not that I couldn't defend myself. He tilted his head down, "Bella, I'm not going to hurt you, I think I know something that will help you out." He extended his hand to me and without a second thought I took it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Epov**

I was furious, beyond furious. I was livid, fuming, incensed, infuriated all bunched up into one bundle and set on fire. I had set up a plan to destroy The Golden Swan for what she did to me last night, I was going to attack some high school kids, since they seem to be her weakness, and then blink them somewhere for later and break her little neck then set her on fire and see how she likes it. That would be the end of The Golden Swan. My plans for this were perfect. The one thing I didn't count on was that little freak Hourglass coming out instead, I blink and suddenly my bait is gone and I am standing in front of this child who is mocking me.

"Do you really think I would send her here for you to even try to kill her?" She asked me, I must have been favorable in my plans or she would have just sent her. I tried to fight the little girl but she would anticipate my moves and I would see her moves once she thought them. It was a winner-less fight. I eventually just got frustrated and blinked away to change and take my frustrations out on something that wouldn't fight back.

I was cursing The Golden Swan, Hourglass and all things right in this world while walking through the park toward my destination when I saw her, she was crying, her knees drawn up to her chest and her head cradled in her hands. I knew it was her, it had to be, no one else makes me stop in my tracks when I see them. I stopped muttering to myself and walked quickly to her side, forgetting my problems for the moment.

When I got there I didn't know what to say, I wasn't used to being "nice," or trying to "cheer people up." I was normally the one upsetting them. "Bad night?" I asked her, and then I wanted to slap myself upside the head, no idiot, she cries alone in the park when she is absurdly happy. Bella nodded her head, as I knew she would. A part of me was telling me to leave her alone, that I would be more of a hindrance than a help, but I wanted to help. I needed to help; I couldn't stand seeing her upset. And it wasn't like I wasn't going to release some frustration myself, maybe it would help her. I stood up making my decision, "Come with me."

She looked so confused, and again I wanted to hit myself for even thinking that she would go with me somewhere in the middle of the night. But I knew I could help…or at least a tiny part of me hoped I could help. I looked down at her and extended my hand, "Bella, I'm not going to hurt you, I think I know something that will help you out." I really hope that is true, not just the second part, the first part. With the way Jasper and Rosalie have taken to my new feelings they seem to seek out and target Bella, they don't understand that I can't control this feeling, that neither can she, and that if they hurt her I will kill them.

I took Bella to the old junkyard that is only about a five minute walk from the park, it took longer tonight. I think it's because I couldn't stop thinking about how warm Bella's hand was in mine, and how she trusted me to take her somewhere, anywhere, to even be seen with her hand in mine. She asked where we were going but I just told her it was somewhere where I release my frustrations.

When we got there Bella froze and her eyes got wide, "You're going to kill me aren't you?"

I almost laughed, and then somewhere inside I felt hurt. Is it that obvious that I am such a bad person? Does she really think I would do that to _her?_ "No!" I exclaimed, "Why would you think that?" She motioned to the junkyard and I just shook my head and led her to a good spot.

"Ok I told her, so here is what you do," I handed her a headlight that had come off of one of the nearby cars, "throw this as hard as you can, through that windshield." I pointed to the completely beat up '98 Ford Taurus that we were standing in front of. She looked at me hesitantly, "Just try it. Make sure you are thinking of everything that made you mad and upset tonight and focus all of your energy on the throw."

Bella gripped the light and threw, the windshield shattered to pieces. I didn't think it would even go through; she must have put some serious force behind that throw. "Remind me not to get on your bad side, "I told her. She smiled. "Do you feel any better?"

"Surprisingly yes, who knew being destructive could be so…helpful."

We went around the junkyard smashing windows, lights windshields until both of us were calm enough to just sit down. We laid down on a classic Aston Martin, I never knew how it got to a town like Forks, I assume it was one of the Cullen's or Hale's as a kid but all I really knew was it was comfortable to lay on in its current damaged condition. When we lay down there was room for a whole person between us.

"Thank you" she said as I tried to figure out the exact amount of space between us, and why I ached to close the space, "I really needed that."

I smiled at her, "Anytime, it was my pleasure." I recalled how happy she looked as she laughed while destroyed some cars, she let loose, and she was beautiful. "So, if you don't mind me asking, what made you angry enough to beat the shit out of some cars?"

Bella looked up at the sky for a second in thought before answering, "Well…it's complicated." She said, and I thought this was going to be her whole answer, and I wasn't going to push it but she continued to speak, "My parents don't trust me with information that directly concerns me and one of my best friends is keeping secrets from me, and to top it off they forbid me to leave my house tonight leaving Jake to babysit me."

That was very vague and left me with a lot of questions that I wasn't sure I had any right to ask, but I asked anyway. "Not to sound rude didn't your parents…I mean aren't they…?"

Bella looked at me with a sad smile, "yeah, they were killed a long time ago; I'm talking about the Cullens." I nodded.

"Why was Jake, and by Jake I assume you mean Jacob Black, babysitting you? Why didn't one of your parents just stay with you if they were so concerned about you leaving?"

"Esme is out of town visiting some friends of the family, Carlisle went with Emmett to…address the information that concerns me that they were keeping from me."

"Emmett gets to know but you don't?"

She looked at me, her eyes looking sad, "They were trying to protect me." Bella paused, thinking for a second, maybe contemplating what to say next. " Apparently the man who killed my parents is back in town and they were trying to see if that was true. Though, it was a stupid thing to do because he could kill them just as easily as he could anyone else."

This information startled me, someone could be after Bella? "What do you mean? He wasn't locked up?"

She shook her head, "have you ever heard of The Tracker?" she asked in a small voice. My heart dropped, no, that maniac cannot be after my Bella. Did I just call her _my_ Bella?

"Yeah, a little. Did he…?" she nodded and her eyes filled with tears. I reached over and pulled her to me. Her head rested against my shoulder as she cried and I just held her until she fell asleep. I decided then that I would find a way to make sure that he never came near her; he would never hurt Bella again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bpov**

I couldn't believe that this guy was the same Edward Masen that I wanted to kill just the other day. I felt so comfortable around him. He was being so sweet and seemed so caring. When I told him about my parents, which I still don't know why I did because I never tell anyone what happened to them, and started crying he took me in his arms and it felt so…right. It was like I was supposed to be there, and there was nowhere else I could think of that I wanted to be at that moment than in an old junk yard, laying on an old car, being held by Edward Masen…and that scared the shit out of me. I drifted to sleep surrounded by his arms, his scent, his warmth…

* * *

**A/N: now we all know why Bella was forced to stay home...or they tried to force her to stay home... Edward is being far different from his evil ways...i just wonder what will happen when they wake up and she has to go home...guess we will see next chapter!**

**costume/outfit costume contest thing is still open SO GET YOUR CREATIVE JUICES FLOWING and send in an entry! email me or PM me with an entry! **

**reviews=love **

**d***


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: so...i totally didn't do that homework i told some of you i had to do i could finish writing this, i hope you like it...i havent read over it for typos, i will check it tomorrow after i write that darn lesson plan! enjoy :)**

* * *

**Bpov**

_I had to run, run faster, faster. He was after me, laughing, taunting me. He knew he was going to win, he was going to catch me, he was barely trying and still on my tail. I was trying not to stumble. It was so cold, and getting colder, why was it getting so cold? I looked up and saw Hailstorm, he was standing there watching, he was making it cold, that didn't make sense, he can't make it cold, but somehow he was, he laughed and made it colder. Ice covered the ground and made it colder and impossible to run. My feet were slipping and I fell, The Tracker caught up to me and stood over me, when I looked at his face instead of the face I that I knew I would see it was Edward. I struggled to get away but the ice was so slick and I was so cold. He grabbed me and started shaking me; I tried to get away…_

"Bella wake up," I heard Edward's voice ring clearly in my ear and I opened my eyes. He looked normal, in the same clothes he wore yesterday; he looked worried instead of menacing. I laid my head back down in his chest, but then I realized that he had his arms around me, that we had slept on the car all night…oh no.

I jumped up and tried to remember which way would lead me out. "Bella, where are you going?" I couldn't respond, I couldn't believe that I had slept here all night, let alone in his arms. I started walking faster in the direction I thought was right, "Bella, you're going the wrong way." I stopped and turned around and Edward was right in front of me.

"I have to go," I tried to explain avoiding his eyes, "Carlisle is going to kill me, I wasn't supposed to go out last night. I…I'm sorry I fell asleep I didn't mean to, I… how do I..."

"Bella, calm down," he slid his hands down my arms which surprisingly did calm me down, "I'm sure Carlisle will understand, and I will walk you back to the park. Ok?" He spoke with a soft voice. I nodded and he put his hand on the small of my back and led me the right way out of the junk yard.

The walk back to the park was pretty quiet, it was comfortable, but I felt like I should say something. "Sorry I woke you up."

Edward smiled at me but it didn't seem real, it seemed almost sad, "Don't worry about it, you can't help it if you are having a bad dream."

"I…I didn't say anything while I was sleeping…did I?" I asked, knowing that I had a bad habit of talking in my sleep. Edward looked down, I knew at that moment that I had said something, oh no. "Oh no, what did I say?"

"You didn't say anything," Edward claimed, but I didn't believe him and I gave him a look that told him just that, "Fine you might have asked "why is it so cold?" and said my name a few times before you started freaking out." No wonder he looked upset, he thinks that I thinks I hate him.

"Sorry, I was having a weird dream." I was so embarrassed, but at least I didn't tell him who I really am or something.

"No worries," he was looking out into the distance like he was thinking but he reached out and grabbed my hand, I couldn't help the smile that found its way onto my face. "Your hands are freezing."

"Well, I have been outside all night and I don't have a jacket or anything on besides this," I motioned towards my clothes, "and a tank top really doesn't provide warmth." Edward let go of my hand and shrugged off his jacket, "No, Edward, you don't have to do that, seriously-"

"Oh shut up and put the damn jacket on and quit complaining," he held the jacket up so I could slip my arms into it which I did, reluctantly, making sure he knew I didn't want to. He laughed, "You are quite stubborn Miss. Cullen."

"I try to be," I said and slipped my fingers back through his. I wasn't sure what any of this meant. Were we together? Were we just going to go back to arguing on Monday? Could I handle either of those situations? I tried not to think too much about it and just enjoy the feeling of his hand around mine and the warmth and smell from his jacket as we walked to the park.

I was a little sad when we got there, Edward offered to walk me all the way home but I told him that it would cause me more trouble than necessary and that his parents were probably looking for him too. I wasn't quite sure how to say good-bye to him; do I just say it and walk away? Is he expecting me to hug him or something? I did sleep with him. That didn't sound right. Just thinking that made me blush and Edward gave me a curious glance.

I bit my lip and quickly muttered, "Well, I should go, thanks for last night." And I blushed more, this was so embarrassing, I had no idea what to say but nothing I was thinking or saying came out right, "I mean…not like that…umm...you know." Edward smiled at my awkwardness, not in an unkind way but in a way that looked like he found in endearing.

"I'll see you later Bella. Good luck with your parents." He gave my hand one last squeeze and let go, he then slowly started backing up, "If they make you mad again the junkyard is in that direction," and he pointed to the right of him.

I smiled, turned around and headed home quickly to what I just knew would be trouble.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

I tried my best to sneak in quietly, of course there is no such thing since I just knew Alice would have told them the exact time I would be arriving home and they would all be waiting for me. When I turned around from shutting the door Carlisle, Esme and Emmett were all standing there waiting for me. Emmett and Carlisle had their arms crossed while Esme had one resting on the banister to the stairs and one to her side. I felt surrounded, trapped, I wanted to turn around and run back out of the house but I knew that they would stop me.

All four of us stood there in silence for what seemed like hours, no one willing to start this conversation. Esme gave me sympathetic looks which told me that I was in for it; Carlisle didn't only look disappointed he looked a bit mad while Emmett looked straight up Angry. You know how I mentioned how I said time speeds up when you want it to go slow…well when you want people to just yell at you and get it over and done with seconds creep by like they have all the time in the world to pass. Nothing was worse than standing there enduring these looks, but I knew better than to be the first to speak.

Finally Carlisle broke the silence, "Isabella." Please don't let that be the only thing he says. "Would you care to explain what happened last night and where you were until this moment?"

I knew he already knew the answer, Alice probably told him everything because they were probably worried when they came back and I was gone. I didn't think of it until right then, they came back from following The Tracker, who they are worried might come after me, and I am gone, having a hissy fit, and don't come back…I made them worry. "I…" I try to explain but I know my explanation isn't going to mean much now, "I got upset and angry when I found out what was going on and I left, I went to the park to be by myself for a while." I wanted to stress that I didn't go after The Tracker because I would never do that but I figured I was probably in enough trouble.

Carlisle was eyeing me in disbelief, "You stayed in the park all night? By yourself?" She told them I was with Edward? Could a girl have no secrets anymore?

"Not...exactly," I answered cautiously, "I saw a…" I had to choose my words wisely, what exactly would I call Edward? "An acquaintance in the park and that acquaintance," I made a point not to say 'he' "allowed me to vent and then I completely and totally accidentally fell asleep while venting to this person."

Carlisle nodded, a good sign, I hoped, "Thank you for telling me the truth, but that doesn't excuse your actions." Now it was my turn to nod. "I guess it is my turn for explanations. Yesterday I received word, as you heard, that The Tracker had been seen in Seattle. I should not have hidden that information from you and I apologize, I thought that it would be more beneficial for you if you didn't know that the man you feared was so near. To keep you updated, as I will from now on since I will not allow you to have any part in handling anything to do with him, he is in fact there and has killed two people already." I had a flash in my head of my father's lifeless body followed by my mother's; I hung my head at these memories.

"That was not, however the reason I asked you not to go out last night. " My head snapped up at this information. Carlisle looked pained, "Alice saw Master Mind killing you last night, there would have been nothing we could have done to save you. He would have killed you immediately and then burned your body to get back at setting him on fire the night prior. I asked you to stay in to try and protect you, to save your life.

"I understand that I should have shared this information with you that I could have been kinder in asking you to spend the night at home, and again I apologize. This again however does not excuse your actions. You deliberately used your powers against Jacob Black last night; you could have seriously harmed him when you threw him into that entertainment center. There is no excuse for this, the first rule that I laid down in this house is that no one would use their powers against another person who is an innocent and you used them for your own selfish reasons to harm Jacob and leave the house when I had already asked you not to." I wanted to cry, I had never heard Carlisle sound so stern in one of his lectures, "This along with the fighting and trouble you have been getting into at school makes me wonder what is going on with you Isabella, you are worrying me, you are acting like you are either crossing to the other side or starting to rebel and I hope it is the second one but if it is you are picking a bad time to do so." Carlisle had finally finished his speech and I felt as bad as I could possibly feel.

"As far as a punishment, you are not going out at all this weekend on patrol; you are not to leave the house for anything this weekend. In school I don't want to hear that you are less than a model citizen as far as your behavior goes, and you have to apologize to Jacob for throwing him because it was out of line." I was stuck in the house all weekend? I mean I knew that Carlisle was strict about the no powers being used on each other thing but come on!

I was internally sulking about the extended house arrest when Emmett cleared his throat, Carlisle looked over at him then nodded, "Oh, and you have to apologize to Emmett for breaking the television, sorry, that is his demand, not mine." This is ridiculous.

I apologized to Emmett and everyone cleared out of my way, I walked slowly up to my bathroom to take a hot shower. When I got into the bathroom I realized I was still wearing Edward's jacket, no wonder it was so obvious I was not alone in the park all night. I took off the jacket first taking one comforting inhale of the smell before setting it down, then got undressed and took my shower in preparation of the weekend stuck in the Cullen house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

I lay on my bed staring at my ceiling for I don't even know how long. At some point I heard Alice and Jacob talking so I knew it was almost time for everyone, except me and Esme, to go on patrol. I didn't feel like going down to apologize to Jake today so I figured that there was no time limit on when I had to apologize, I hoped he wasn't mad I just didn't want to see everyone about to leave because I knew it would make me want to go with them more than I already did. I heard Alice tell Jacob that I will apologize to him Monday at school, and he shouldn't expect to see much of me until then. I thought I was going to do it tomorrow, but I knew better than to bet against Alice.

Everyone left and the house was silent again, occasionally I would hear a pan or a timer, Esme was baking something, probably to make me feel better, not that I deserved it. I decided to read some Pride and Prejudice since there was nothing else to do. I was at the part where Elizabeth was at Lady Catherine's house playing the piano while talking to Mr. Darcy. I was trying to concentrate but I kept hearing this pinging sound, it was too light to be a knock, and also coming from the wrong direction. Was something hitting my window? I tried to ignore it but after a while it got so annoying that I had to check it out.

I put my book down and crept over to the window peaking through the blinds. When I looked down I couldn't believe what I saw. Edward Masen was throwing stones up at my window. How did he know where I lived? More importantly, how did he know it was my window? I pulled up the blinds and opened the window.

"Are you stalking me?" I asked playfully, his smile shone through the darkness that the night brought.

"Only a little," He clarified, I laughed, "I came to break you out of jail."

"Sorry, I don't think that's a good idea, I am already in enough trouble. I have to be a model citizen until I prove my responsibility again. Running around at night with delinquents is not a good way to do such a thing." I explained to him, instead of looking disappointed he looked mischievous.

"Aww come on, you only look irresponsible if you get caught. I promise I will get you back before the warden even knows you are gone."

I thought about it…but I knew it was hopeless, I couldn't chance it. "I'm sorry, I can't."

"You know you want to; it would be more fun than sitting in your room reading." How did he know what I was doing? "You are predictable Cullen, come on live a little."

"If I wasn't already grounded I would but I can't." I couldn't help but keep seeing Carlisle's face.

"Jacob won't know I stole you."

Suddenly Esme was leaning over me looking out the window looking down at Edward, "Jacob might not but the Warden as you called me would." Oh no, she was listening. She turned to me. "I take it this is the acquaintance you were with last night? I didn't even have to answer my red face gave it away. "Bella is under house arrest for the night so she can't escape with you, you however are more than welcome to join us for some cake and a board game."

Edward thought about this for a second, he looked hesitant. "I promise we don't bite" then quickly asked me what his name was and I told her, "Edward."

"I guess that sounds ok."

I looked wide eyed at Esme, "Are you crazy? Carlisle would not approve of you inviting him in here!"

She shook her head at me, put her arm around my shoulders and led me downstairs as she answered, "Oh Bella, number one: he said you couldn't go out, not that someone couldn't come in. Two: I want to meet the boy who you thought was interesting enough to fall asleep in a junkyard with," _Alice_ "and Three: you have to understand that I have a way with making Carlisle understand my point of view, so even if he does find out, I can sway him not to be mad. Now go let Edward in while I get the game set up."

I could not believe that Edward was about to enter my house, and that Esme invited him in here. Carlisle was going to throw a fit. He always told her never to let anyone in the house during patrol hours, EVER. And now I am letting in Edward, the boy I was out all night with who I am sure Carlisle is pre-determined to hate anyway. When I opened the door Edward was standing there looking nervous, when he saw that it was only me who answered he smiled more comfortably.

I motioned for Edward to enter and we walked to the kitchen where Esme was sitting down three pieces of homemade vanilla cake with chocolate icing right at the spots where it was set up for people to play the game Sorry!. She asked us if we wanted milk, we both did, and she poured some milk and brought it over and we sat down to play the game.

Esme was being friendly and outgoing instead of being the overprotecting motherly type that she normally was. She really surprised me. I thought it was going to be really uncomfortable being around Esme and Edward at the same time when he might turn back into Asshole Edward anytime but she was laughing, joking-she even made a 'that's what she said' joke when Edward said "do you have it out yet?" talking to me about one of my pawns because I was having a slow start and I had pulled an 11 twice in a row. I happened to be drinking my milk at the time and spit it out all over the game when she said "that's what she said" because it was so unexpected out of her mouth, she must be spending too much time with Emmett. We all started cracking up.

Edward even seemed like he was having a good time laughing and smiling and joking with us, he was being kind and fun, not at all rude or obnoxious.

After that the game started getting intense. All of us were getting vindictive against each other making the game last for over an hour. When we would knock someone else out we would say "Sorry" and clearly not mean it. One time, towards the end of the game, when it was Edward's turn he had gotten a 7 where the rule is you can move seven or split it between two pawns. I had one pawn left and it was sitting on the end of the blue slide (I was yellow), Esme had one pawn left which she had just gotten out of start (she was blue), and Edward had two pawns out, one he had just gotten from start and one was the space in front of Esme's go space (he was green). Edward started moving his pawn from the go space but stopped at three spaces, I held my breath mentally coaxing him to continue with that pawn. Of course he didn't, he reaches over me to grab his other pawn and slowly, in almost a whisper counts out one…two…three…four. On his four he slides down the blue knocking be back to start. "Sorry," he whispers into my ear, it wasn't just the playful tone we all were using all night, it was more…seductive.

When he backed up and I could see his face he was smirking, and there was something different in his eyes, I couldn't look away and I would have been embarrassed but he wasn't looking away either. The only reason I think either of us looked away was because Esme, not so subtly, kicked my chair to remind me it was my turn.

I told Edward he was lucky that I drew a two because my last pawn was once again out of start and I got to go an extra turn. I pulled a 4, which meant I got to go backwards four spaces! I was so excited that I literally clapped and stuck my tongue out at Edward for his failed attempt at a Sorry!. He just shook his head and laughed at me while he picked up his next card, which did nothing because it was a SORRY! Card which can only be used if you have a pawn in start. Esme pulled a one which didn't do much to help her out because she had apparently also pulled one on her last turn. On my turn I pulled an 8 and started jumping up and down when I realized that I had won! I had never won this game ever! Here is where I am going to give you a word of advice, when going to jump up and down make sure you don't knock your chair down then fall over it…you might not be so lucky as to have Edward Masen there to catch you before you land face first onto the floor. When he did catch me I just looked at him and said, "I won."

He laughed and said, "I know that, I was there."

"But you don't understand, I never win Sorry! I am an epic failure at sorry."

"Well then congratulations on your first win." I smiled big, I knew I probably looked like an idiot but I didn't care, and if I was honest the smile was only half for winning, the other half was for the fact that Edward still had his arms around me even though I was positive I wasn't going to fall.

"Well, I think it is getting kind of late," Esme announced nodding to the clock that hung above the table we were playing at. Carlisle would be stopping home soon to check on us. "Edward you should probably be heading out, but why don't you take a piece of cake and Bella will walk you to the door."

Edward nodded and stood, he politely thanked Esme for inviting him in and for the cake and for a great game of Sorry!. Esme told him he was welcome to come over anytime for a re-match.

I walked Edward to the door where we stopped and turned to each other. Why were goodbyes so uncomfortable?

"Thanks for trying to bail me out." I told him.

He smiled, "Anytime you want to run away let me know and I'll start the getaway car." We laughed.

"Don't let Esme hear that," I said pretending to look around like I was worried she was nearby. Edward placed his fingers on my chin and gently turned my face back to him.

When my eyes met his this time they had the same look in them as they had after he whispered in my ear. Slowly Edward leaned his head down, and with each centimeter my heart sped up ten times faster. Without realizing it I started leaning up to meet him…maybe it was to calm my heart…it couldn't possibly beat faster…maybe it was because I couldn't wait to feel his lips pressed against mine for another second. When our lips met I felt like I was floating, nothing else in the world existed except me and Edward and I was ok with that.

I didn't want it to end but I knew that it would, we both knew Esme would be watching. Edward pulled back and smiled his crooked smile, "Goodnight Bella."

I didn't think I could form complete words but somehow I managed, "Night Edward." As he walked into the darkness I just kept my eyes on him even after I couldn't see him anymore.

I felt someone throw their arms around my shoulders, and there was a pang in my heart knowing it wasn't Edward, but I guess it was the next best thing…Esme, "He was cute." I just started laughing, cute doesn't even begin to cover it, perfect was more like it.

When Carlisle and Emmett got back we were still standing in the doorway laughing and talking about Edward…I was a goner…but at least Esme approved right?

* * *

**A/N: I know I wasn't as detailed of the game night as i could have been but I felt like it would have been tooo much describing a whole game of Sorry! I sort of assumed that everyone has played or heard of this game, if not go to google and search for sorry board game and click the wikipedia page, it is pretty accurate..or buy the game and play it, it is A LOT OF FUN!**

**you guys are amazing with the reviews from last chapter :) That is why I made this extra long (but don't expect it everytime!)**

**i hope you liked the chapter if not let me know, if you did let me know, whatever you want to let me know go ahead and let me know ;)**

**don't forget costume contest is still going on e-mail or PM me some ideas for any of the characters that have powers (Bella, Emmett, Carlisle, Alice, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, The Tracker?) **

**Twitter me? twitter (dot) com/dreamskribbler**

**reviews=love and i love you all like all the boys of Twilight :P**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I am SO Super-Duper sorry this took so long, summer school and a supervillian size case of writers block has been chasing me all around my brain and i have been losing the battle! without further ado! chapter 10!**

* * *

**EPOV**

I could hear Bella's laugh almost my entire walk home, well, probably because once I couldn't hear it anymore I blinked home the rest of the way so I wouldn't have to walk without that beautiful sound to keep me company. I had no intention on spending the night hanging out with Bella's mom playing some stupid board game; I hate parents, mine, Jaspers, everyone's. The only adult that I have ever really looked up to was Mr. Hale, Rosalie's father, Juggernaut.

Yes, Rosalie's father is one of us, well, at least he was. He is the one who basically trained me when I got my powers. I had never had a good relationship with my parents since it was no secret that I was the accident that ruined their young lives. They housed me but pretty much lived their own lives alongside mine instead of connected to it. I spent most of my time with Jasper pretending I was part of his family. When his mom married Mr. Hale my world changed. I was nine when they got married, that same year I noticed that I could hear people's thoughts. Mr. Hale was the first person to notice. He told me about his life with his powers.

Mr. Hale was the Juggernaut, he had strength that was unrivaled by anyone on this earth, he so strong that he was self sufficient, he didn't need to eat, drink, sleep. At first he didn't do much with his abilities, but he had fallen in love with this woman, Rosalie's mother and this man killed her. When the police deemed the case unsolvable and gave up Mr. Hale went mad. He was left in mourning with a new born child and was told that they were giving up trying to find the killer of the love of his life. He decided there was no justice in the world, no good, so he might as well be the evil that rules the world.

The Juggernaut killed and terrorized, did as he pleased with barely any resistance. One day, a couple of years before he married Ms. Whitlock, the Juggernaut picked a fight with the wrong person. He saw a man attacking a woman, it brought up the painful memory of his lost wife and he tried to intervene. This man he picked a fight with was The Tracker. The Tracker attacked him and before he knew what hit him Mr. Hale was laying on the ground next to this poor crying woman while this malicious man was sinking his teeth into his neck draining him of all of his strength, his endurance, his power. The Tracker got off him and finished sucking the life out of the woman and Mr. Hale laid there too weak to move. Eventually he crawled home, where he had to re-learn how to live, he now had to sleep, he had to eat, his body looked different, he was weak, puny. Sometimes when The Tracker takes your powers you are able to eventually get them back, you grow into them again, but this wasn't possible for Mr. Hale, he had taken too much, there was nothing left.

Mr. Hale taught me, how cruel this world is and how I should use my powers to get back at the world for cursing me with parents who wish I had never been born, and for all of the other injustices in the world. "Good isn't worth fighting for because it will only lead to your downfall," he told me. And he was the living proof of that. He was the reason I was how I was, who I was…he helped me use my bad experiences as fuel for taking revenge out on the world, and my worst experiences were with my parents.

Regardless of my hatred for parents, it was endearing seeing and hearing how Esme Cullen wanted Bella and me to have a good time while not leaving us alone. She kept telling herself to be cool, not to sound too old. What made me really have a surprisingly good time was seeing how happy Bella seemed, she laughed and smiled, she just…shined. I couldn't help myself when she walked me to the door, I needed to kiss her, I needed to feel her lips pressed against mine, and the feeling when I finally did…

I was lost in my thoughts about Bella while aimlessly tossing stuff around my room to organize it better. The last time I had been in here I had thrown a bit of a fit and made a mess, after my run in with Hourglass, which I would prefer to correct before heading to bed. While I was doing this my door opened up and in the frame of it stood Jasper, and if Bella shined with happiness earlier in the evening, Jasper shined with anger now.

"Where the hell were you tonight Masen?"

I knew I couldn't just tell him that I went to see Bella, he already hated her, "I decided to take the night off to re-think some plans."

"You were re-thinking some plans?" he asked in a mocking tone? "What plans? Plans on how you can win over that girl?" he was disgusted with me.

"No," I said trying to sound strong, "I have been trying to get back at The Golden Swan but I know that as long as I plan to do so they aren't going to send her after me, I'm going to have to have a better plan to get her or else I'm never going to get the chance." I realized as I said it that I wasn't lying, I did need a plan, whether it was possible was another story.

Jasper stepped in front of me and got in my face hatred practically pouring out of him, "If this is what you have been doing all night then why have you been emoting the feelings of a love struck teenage girl since you popped back into your house?" I had no excuses, no smart ass comments, Jasper gave me a hard stare, "You are destroying yourself."

"You have no idea what you're talking about," I argued.

"I don't? You are just going to give up everything you are for this girl? You are going to stop and live life by the law and the rules now?"

"I never said that," I cut in but he started again.

"Do you really think she will want to be with you if she knew who you really were? If she knew you were a killer?"

"She doesn't have to know." I challenged, instead of the hateful look on his face a smirk grew,

"What happens when the people you are killing happen to be people she knows and care about? Are you willing to sit there and watch her cry about how terrible and horrible someone has to be to murder someone when you know you did it?" I thought about her parents and how The Tracker killed them, could I really be the monster who killed someone else she cared about? As long as she was safe it didn't matter who else died. I wouldn't target her family though.

"I would do what was necessary," I knew it would never be necessary to purposely kill someone Bella loved unless they found out who I was or were after Bella.

Jasper gave me destructive look, "Prove it."

--------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

Carlisle was not pleased that we had a guest when I was grounded, especially since the guest was the boy I was with when I spent the entire night out. Esme, as promised, was able to calm him down when she convinced him that she was the one that invited him in without my knowledge and was with us the entire time. What didn't help however was Emmett going ballistic.

"Are you trying to tell me that Edward Masen, the biggest prick at Forks High School was in MY house, in MY kitchen, playing MY game with MY mother, eating MY cake?" he asked looking angry. Leave it to Emmett to be angry about the cake.

"Technically Emmett the cake was made for me," I pointed out to him.

"You," he pointed his finger in my face, "do not deserve cake, you broke the television! And why are you spending time with that asshole anyway? I thought you hated him for making you get detention."

"Emmett, watch your language and you know how I feel about speaking ill about people you don't even know." Esme warned. "And your father fixed the television so there is no reason, according to your argument, that Bella doesn't deserve cake. I am the one who decides who gets to eat the cake and I decided that Bella could have some and Edward could also have some." Emmett had no rebuttal.

Emmett and Carlisle were finishing the cake that Esme made when Alice whirled into the kitchen. "Hailstorm, The Black Rose and Master Mind are about to abduct the chief of police and the governor or Washington. We have to get to the top of the space needle in Seattle that's where they are taking them."

In seconds the three of them were on their feet ready to go back out to fight. I wondered why they would try something twice in one night. Usually it was one fight per night but maybe they think that they are weak or something. I was going to offer to go but I knew that a. I was still grounded, and b. it was Seattle so they really wouldn't let me go since the Tracker would be there or nearby. Carlisle and Emmett held on to Alice's shoulders and together they whirled out of the kitchen, and once again Esme and I were alone.

I decided to wash some dishes while Esme cleaned up the board game. I was scrubbing some frosting off the white plate Emmett had been using when it happened. I was asking Esme how someone her size could ever give birth to someone as massive as Emmett, when she didn't respond I looked up at her and he had her, Master Mind had grabbed her, he had one hand around her mouth and one was holding tightly around her body. Esme wasn't fighting and I couldn't guess for the life of me why. Then someone grabbed me, holding me similarly to how Esme was being held except my mouth wasn't covered, instead something was pressed near my neck, I guess it was a knife.

"Now Isabella, you and mommy are going to play nice and come with us now, ok?" It was Hailstorm. What were they doing here? How could Alice have seen this wrong? I wanted nothing more than to throw these two into the knife Esme used to cut the cake but then I would have been exposed and would possibly put Esme in more danger. "If you don't agree with me darling, I am going to have to kill her, slowly." I just nodded my head. Hailstorm pushed me toward Esme and Mastermind, and once we connected we were out of the kitchen.

It was dark but I knew where we ended up, they took us to the Coulee Corridor, Alice sometimes whirled me here when I wanted to sit and be alone or read or just site see. It used to be a huge waterfall but now it was all dried up. Why wasn't Alice here waiting for us?

Hailstorm pushed me to the ground. Mastermind seemed to be watching his every move but then he slowly started moving himself pushing Esme along with him toward the edge of the falls. I tried to jump up to stop him but Hailstorm slammed me back down, clicking his tongue at me. He crouched over on top of me while I was on my stomach, lifted me up by my hair and held his blade to my throat again.

"Isabella, you are going to lie here and play nice, aren't you sweetheart?" he asked in my ear.

"Please," I begged, I hadn't even realized that I had been crying until I spoke, "Please don't hurt her. You said you wouldn't if we played nice and came with you."

Hailstorm laughed, "Aww, that's sweet, but I said that if YOU didn't I would kill her SLOWLY, not that I wouldn't kill her. And they said you were smart." I began to sob. "Come on," he whispered into my ear almost consolingly, "you should be used to losing parents by now, you've had enough practice." He moved the knife and threw my head down to the rock below that I was laying on. It wasn't the pain that hurt; it was the helplessness I was feeling. I was about to lie here and watch them kill Esme and there was nothing I could do about it.

Hailstorm tied up my hands and feet, just for good measure he assured me, as Master Mind circled Esme. God only knows what he was saying to her. I was willing her to be strong in my head; I wish she could hear me. She kept her chin up; fighting him every step of the way as far as her posture was showing. When her head fell…so did my heart. "Esme, don't listen to him!" I yelled, and struggled to get free from the restraints, I decided to fight back without my powers. Hailstorm was wrestling me back into submission but Esme caught my eye and shook her head. She didn't want me to fight. Didn't she understand that I couldn't watch her die? I couldn't just sit here while they killed her. I had the power to stop this. I know they would rather kill me than her.

Hailstorm finally had me back in a strong hold. "Just do it already!" He yelled at Master Mind who jerked his head in our direction. Esme also looked toward us; she gave me a sad smile.

"Don't watch Bells." She whispered.

"Oh no, no, no, no, please do watch" Hailstorm grabbed my hair and pulled it back so I was facing Esme and Mastermind, "You are going to watch the whole thing." He pressed the knife harder against my throat.

Where was Alice or Emmett or Jacob or Carlisle? Why weren't they stopping this? They had to know that it was a trick; they had to know by now we were missing. They can't let Esme die. I tried to use my power buy my hands were tied to tightly. I was useless…the one time I needed them to save someone I really cared about and I was useless.

Tears were streaming down my face, I was begging them to stop, praying for Esme to be ok, praying that someone would show up. Instead of waiting for Esme to give in Master Mind gave in and threw her off the falls…I was waiting to wake up…it had to be a dream….her scream told me it wasn't.

The end.....

**AN: muahahahahah jk..scroll down there is a little more**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

When the screaming stopped so did my heart. I wanted to die. As far as I was concerned I deserved to die. I wanted them to kill me, but neither of them moved a muscle. Maybe they expected me to fight back or something...but I had nothing left to fight for…I if I couldn't save my mother what good was I?

Suddenly something moving at the edge of the falls, I raised my head, though all I could think was…too late. I could not believe what I saw. It was Emmett, well The Protector, and he was flying…Emmett could fly? But more importantly he had Esme! I couldn't breathe I was so happy I struggled to get up but Hailstorm kicked me down really hard just as Alice, Jacob and Carlisle showed up dressed and ready to fight. Hailstorm growled in anger at the sight before him then slit my throat.

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't scream, I couldn't cry out. I could barely see what was going on. I heard a scream, a crash then everything went dark.

* * *

**AN: Again I am SOOOOO sorry that this took SO LONG and that i replied after posting the chapter, I really didn't mean to take so long. I have had some serious writer's block latley, I still have some, but at least I know where next chapter picks up right? ha ha. If there are any typos just let me know, I read over it but i could have missed some.**

**I hope you enjoyed! i am not going to lie I cried a little bit when typing this chapter but I have been a little emotional latley so that might just be me...**

**don't forget about the costume/outfit contest thing (details in the AN at the end of chapter 5) e-mail me or PM me your entries, long story short create a costume for emmett, alice, bella, edward, jasper, or rosalie (or any/all of them) and i might use them in the story (i will post all of the entries on here! you can draw them and e-mail them to me.**

**you can follow me on twitter! my e-mail for the contest and my twitter link are on my profile!**

**questions comments concerns? feel free to review!**

**reviews=love!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry it took longer than expected, I had to write a story for class! Here is chapter 11!**

* * *

**Apov**

When I woke up I heard Carlisle screaming and the Black Rose was staring seductively at Emmett…she had him under her power. I had a flash of what happened. When we arrived at the space needle only the Black Rose was there, she smiled then everything went black for me. The flash showed me that Hailstorm knocked me out. He must have made the decision to do it at the last minute because I didn't see it coming. My flash quickly changed, instead of seeing us arriving at the space needle I saw Esme, Master Mind was taking her, he was throwing her off the Coulee Corridor, then I saw Bella, she was tied up and crying. That must have been why they knocked me out. We had to get over there now.

I got up and ran into Rosalie breaking her concentration from torturing Carlisle and distracting Emmett. There was no time to take care of her properly so I froze only her and grabbed the boys telling them what was happening as fast as I could, we went and got Jacob so we had all the help that we could get and whirled to the falls.

I saw that if we whirled up behind them Esme would die; I decided to have us land on a rock near the top of the falls. I knew Edward could hear our thoughts, he knew we would stop him.

I was appalled that he was going through with this. That day in detention when I went in because Bella was fighting, I saw Edward's secret. I saw that he is Master Mind. I also saw Edward falling in love with Bella and I knew that I shouldn't stand in the way of such happiness for Bella. But I can't watch as he tortures her just because Hailstorm questions his loyalty. If he goes through with this I am not letting him near her again, I will change my vision instead of aiding it. I will out him if I have to. I was surprised that I saw his identity in my vision, which is not something I can usually see, it is usually a block built in to protect the other side, Carlisle also can't use his powers to see through their masks.

We were quietly deciding on a plan, seeing how each would play out when Bella called out to Esme, then Hailstorm yelled at Edward. Edward made his decision. He was going to kill Esme. I was going to kill Edward if it was the last thing I did. There was some hesitation then the last sight any of us wanted to see appeared before us. Esme was falling toward us, screaming. We were frozen stiff, what were we going to do? Maybe one of us could catch her.

Emmett suddenly started running and jumped up and he was in the air, instead of coming back down he continued to rise. He was flying, he didn't look surprised, just determined to save Esme, he caught her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Instead of taking her back down to us, Emmett flew to the top of the falls, to shove it in their face that they had lost, and to teach them a lesson about messing with the wrong family. I grabbed a very relieved Carlisle's hand and whirled to the top of the falls.

Bella managed to look amazed through her tearstained face while Hailstorm looked furious that we had shown up. I switched my attention immediately to Edward, I knew he could read my thoughts, and at this point I didn't care if he found out who I was, _Edward Masen you are a vile creature who doesn't deserve to even breathe the same air as Isabella swan. How could you do such a thing to hurt her so much when you claim to care about her? If you ever come near her again I will take you down and I will expose you as the wretched- _Suddenly Esme screamed and my internal battering of Edward was cut short. Bella…

Bella was lying on the ground, still tied at her hands and ankles squirming, with blood pouring out of her throat. While I was lecturing Edward about how vile he was Hailstorm was killing Bella.

I couldn't see Carlisle but I knew that he had to have rushed to her side. Bella's eyes were closed and she stopped moving. Please let her be alive.

I was enraged, I turned to attack Hailstorm But there was a crash, I expected to see Emmett but instead Edward had Tackled Hailstorm to the ground. _Good for you_ I thought_ not that that excuses your actions._ They disappeared and the rest of us gathered around Bella. Carlisle appeared back to normal since Edward and Hailstorm were gone so he could better treat Bella.

The wound had cut deep, there was so much injury to her neck that it was taking so long and she lost so much blood. She looked dead. When the wound was finally closed she looked like a corpse, and she didn't wake up. "She needs blood. We need to get her home." Carlisle told us picking her up. Emmett had his arm around his mother, Jacob stood between them and I just hugged everyone and whirled us back to the Cullen residence.

Carlisle rushed to get the stored blood of Bella's that she made her donate over the years for occasions such as this so he could pump it back into her system through the IV. Emmett never left his mother's side, but his eyes never left Bella. He also never mentioned or bragged about being able to fly. Not a word was spoken besides directions about what was needed to be done about Bella and what the sleeping arrangements would be since no one wanted to leave without knowing she was going to be ok. Carlisle had said that that we needed to wait out her waking up since she was deprived of oxygen and blood for so long. I saw that she wouldn't have brain damage, but she wouldn't wake up until late Sunday evening…I guess that was tonight now.

Everyone camped out in the living room while Bella was put in the guest room that connected to the living room so everyone was nearby. We all took turns sitting and laying with Bella. Esme went first, the rest of us pretended to sleep. We knew that she wasn't going to wake up but that didn't stop us from hoping that she would wake up and surprise us all. After Esme, Jake went in. Emmett wanted to spend some more time with his mom and Carlisle felt that he did what he could for Bella at the moment and would see her last to check in on her progress. I knew that I would go in next because Emmett wouldn't be ready, and I had a vision, Edward would show up to see Bella, thinking she would be alone.

When Jake came out I got up from the couch and made my way into Bella's room. She was lying in the bed with the IV's in her arm, one saline, and one blood. She looked like she was sleeping, though I knew it was a little more than that. She was paler than usual which I didn't know was possible. I lay down next to her and held her hand. I knew Edward would show up soon so I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep.

I didn't hear him pop in but I did hear him try to open the window, "Yeah, you should definitely do that, you need some excuse as to how you got into the house without the other 4 people, who happen to be awake, noticing." Edward stopped in his tracks and turned his head to the bed noticing me sitting up staring at him. "Don't bother to think of the draft that you are letting in that Bella can't defend herself against because she is in a coma." Ok, so she isn't really in a coma exactly but he doesn't need to know that. He looked stunned that I wasn't confused by his appearance but I thought about our encounter earlier and he understood.

"I…I came to see if she was ok," he explained in a low voice.

I shook my head, "you don't get to do that, you lost that chance tonight when you made the decision to attack her family and stood there while Hailstorm almost killed her."

"I didn't want any of that to happen," he said stepping closer, he looked sorry but he couldn't be trusted, he proved that tonight. "I…I love Bella. I would never hurt her. I waited as long as I could, until you got there so you would save her mom. I knew you wouldn't let her die."

"Do you really think that just because she lived Bella wasn't hurt by what you did?" I countered his thoughtful actions, "She told you that her parents were killed by a villain, and here you are, a villain yourself, killing the woman who she now considers her mother, while she is powerless to do anything but sit and watch her die. Then of course add in the fact that she practically died herself tonight." Edward flinched as I recalled the memory of Bella's throat being slit.

"Look, I am going to make it up to her somehow, I don't know how, but nothing bad will ever happen to her again, I swear." I almost felt bad for the guy, but knowing who he was, I just couldn't.

"You already missed your chance. I am not letting you anywhere near her. It was a mistake to let you near her in the first place when I saw who you really were. I will do everything in my power to keep you from her. I wasn't kidding earlier when I said I would expose you for the miscreant that you are if it came to that." I saw it then, he wasn't going to give up, he really did love her.

"You can't keep me away from her."

"Watch me." I challenged him. His face fell, knowing that at this point in time he was in a losing position.

"Can I please just see her for a second while I'm here?" I thought for a second, and looked back at Bella's helpless form lying on the bed. _If this is a trick I will kill you myself._ "It's not a trick_._" He assured me, "I just want to see for myself that she is ok." I nodded.

Maybe I was weak, but I could sort of see how Bella could fall for him, he was a different person for her, he cared, he had a heart when it came to her. But it didn't excuse the fact that he was evil, that he was dangerous, he could kill her.

Edward walked to Bella's side, gently touched her face as if she could break, then leaned down and kissed her forehead. He whispered in her ear that he loved her then looked up at me, nodded once and blinked out of the room.

I went back over to Bella to check that she was ok; I couldn't trust him out of instinct. When I felt her neck to make sure that it was still healed I noticed that her heart was racing. Even unconscious she was falling for him. I had to stop him now before this goes any further, even if it meant hurting Bella myself.

I knew that everyone in the living room had finally fallen asleep so I slept in Bella's room for a little while. Around 10am I came out knowing that Emmett would wake up any second wanting to see his sister, he would finally be ready.

**Empov**

When Alice came out of the guest room I knew that it was my turn. I was glad that Alice was in there longer than anyone so far. I wasn't ready to face Bella before now. I slowly made my way into the room so see Bella laying there. I wasn't sure what to do so I plopped down in the bed next to her hoping that I would wake her up from the movement, it didn't work.

What did everyone else do in here? I looked over at Bella, the only thing I could think to do was apologize. This was all my fault. I stared up at the ceiling and decided to explain to Bella, to beg her to forgive me for everything and just wake up.

"I'm sorry Bella, I…I got so caught up in my new power after saving Esme that I didn't focus on saving you. I should have barged over and ripped that asshole's head off before he even considered… I should have protected you, that is my job, my duty. Once I knew that Esme was ok, but instead I stayed with her."

I didn't know what else to say to explain myself. I turned my body to look at her, she hadn't moved, and my breath caught in my throat. "I will never forgive myself if-" I couldn't say it.

"Look Bells, I promise that I will never even mention that I can fly or complain about Edward or bring up the broken TV. I will never watch TV again if you will just please wake up." I was desperate; I needed to know that she was ok, that my stupid mistake didn't cost her her life. "I will…God Bella I will do anything just open your eyes, move, do something."

Bella took a deeper breath than she had been taking and turned her head toward me, I held my breath. Her eyebrows knitted together and she squeezed her eyes closed tighter then started to make careful blinks until she focused her eyes on my face.

"Em," her voice sounded raspy, "Are you crying?" I couldn't speak, afraid that I was imagining her waking up to soothe my own guilt so I just nodded. "Is the cable out or did mom forget to go food shopping again?"

I let out a booming laugh, even at one of her weakest moments this girl could make a joke, "You know I can be upset about normal things too, like my little sister almost dying."

She smiled weakly, "Aww come on Em, you can't kill me off that easily even though I know you want my room because it is bigger and closer to the kitchen."

I couldn't hold back my smile, I grabbed Bella and hugged her tightly until she told me that I was crushing her, although I knew I wasn't really because I was being gentle with her.

When she laid back down she was smiling, then she looked at me stunned, "Emmett! Oh my God! You flew! Since when can you fly? Why didn't you tell me? Tell me all about it!" I tried to shrug it off but she pressed the subject. I did want to tell her all about it, we always told each other about our new powers or new things about our powers when we discovered them and not sharing this with Bella would have felt wrong. For the next fifteen minutes I recapped how I just knew that if I jumped I would fly. I was glad to have my sister back.

**EPOV**

All I could hear in my head were Bella's pleas for us to leave Esme alone. All I could see were the tears rolling down Bella's cheeks and the blood pouring from her neck. Jasper forced me to kill Esme to prove that my feelings for Bella would not interfere with our work. He took Bella as his insurance for me to do the job, if I didn't do it he would kill Bella, get rid of the problem. I didn't want to hurt Esme, I couldn't do that to Bella, especially since the Tracker killed her real mom, especially not in front of Bella, but I couldn't lose Bella.

I told Esme, in her head, that the reason that she had to die was to save her daughter; she had to know that she wasn't being killed for fun or that I just wanted to kill her, because I didn't. When I told her that she gave in, she accepted it and was willing to take the leap. She was willing to give up everything for her daughter, a girl who biologically wasn't anything to her only emotionally, maybe by marriage since she was Carlisle's niece but still no real connection to this woman. She was the epitome of a mother.

I prolonged making Esme jump as long as I could, I wanted so badly for someone to come and save her, what took them so long I would never know. When I heard them planning I knew it would be ok to throw her, that she would be safe, someone would catch her.

What I didn't expect was Jasper's reaction. I swear, when I saw that knife rip across Bella's throat I wanted to gut Jasper myself. I didn't even give the heroes a chance to respond, I took him out myself. No one messes with my Bella. He had no right to even touch her. I blinked him off the falls and we fought it out until Jasper got away from me. If she dies, I will kill him, and I will not have any remorse.

When I went to see if Bella was ok Alice Brandon was in the room with her, she revealed herself as Hourglass but she admitted to knowing my identity. She pretty much told me that I am not allowed to see Bella anymore and that she plans on keeping me away from her. I can't let that happen…I don't think I can live without her anymore…

* * *

**A/N: Sooo...watcha think? lol I don't have too much to say in this A/N except that the Superhero/Villian costume design contest is open SO CREATE SOME OUTFITS PEOPLE! i am putting a deadline on it though! I need all entries by June 26th at midnight! so get those creative juices flowing, get drawing, writing, photoshopping, i dont care what form it takes create a totally awesome super-outfit for your favorite character, or all of the characters! PM the written ones or e-mail me at dreamskribbler (at) **

**also don't forget that you can follow me on twitter, i know some of you already do :) sometimes i give some subtle hints on chapters as to pov's or stuff like that, usually just post what i am up to chapter wise. that is twitter (dot) com/dreamskribbler**

**questions?comments?querries? suggestions? confusion? random thought of the day? send anything you got my way!**

**reviews=love**

**d***


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I know a few of you added Peter on Twitter and some of you would if you had Twitter so as promised here is chapter 12! I think i caught the typos but let me know if i misses something!**

* * *

**BPOV**

I had trouble sleeping on Sunday night, first I just couldn't get comfortable, then once I finally seemed to I couldn't shut my brain off. I couldn't stop thinking about why Esme and I would have been targeted unless they knew who I was. Master Mind must have read Angela's mind. That had to be why they were making me watch. I put my family in danger. I was so glad that they were able to save Esme after Master Mind threw her, I don't know what I would have done if Esme died and I survived, I wouldn't be able to face them all after that.

Around 5am I finally got up and showered for school. I knew that it was really early to do so but I had to do something because lying in bed was killing me. I let the water get hot enough that you feel it might penetrate your skin and hit your bones and the steam gathers so fast and is so thick you can feel it as you breathe it in. When I finished showering I was throwing on some clothes when my phone started beeping, alerting me to a new text message.

**Hey beautiful sorry if I woke u. What would you say to going out with me to breakfast? – Edward**

He called me beautiful! I wanted to squeal but I knew that Carlisle would probably hear me since he was up getting ready for work. He wanted to have breakfast with me? That wouldn't count as a date right? I had to reply, and since I was bored out of my mind, and did really want to see him I said "sure." I was re-thinking my outfit when I received his reply:

**Good because I am already outside waiting for you – Edward**

I snapped my phone shut after reading that. I grabbed my backpack and slipped into my shoes then practically ran downstairs. I muttered something to Carlisle about going to breakfast with a friend since he was standing in the kitchen when I passed it but I didn't wait for him to respond before sprinting out the door.

Edward was standing next to his car looking down at his phone like he was awaiting a reply when I made it out of my house. When he heard me he looked up and smiled, I immediately slowed down, making sure I was extra careful on the steps because I didn't want to look like an idiot in front of him.

I started to feel really nervous because I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do when I finally reached him. I know he kissed me when he left the other night but does that me we're 'together'? Or are we just friends? Were we ever actually friends? I know that I felt a lot more than friendship for him, not that I could tell him that.

When I reached him his eyes fell from mine to my…chin? No…my neck? But…how could he possibly know? He reached out his arm and his fingers grazed my neck along the invisible line that would have been there if Carlisle hadn't healed me. He looked so upset by this, "Are...are you ok?"

I was so confused, "How did you know about that?" I was suddenly very anxious for some reason, like something really bad was about to happen.

His eyes met mine and he gave me his crooked grin, "Bella, this is Forks; everyone in town knows when someone stubs their toe let alone almost gets killed by some lunatic." I groaned, and let my head fall back as he pulled me toward him. He was absolutely right. Today was going to be the worst day in my life because everyone at school was going to be all over me asking me what happened. Edward cupped my cheek and I brought my head back so my eyes met his again, his grin was gone and he was serious again, "I am so sorry that happened to you," he looked down, "I should have…"

"It's not your fault; if you were there you would have been hurt too." I tried to re-assure him. I didn't even think about the fact that Edward had been there an hour or so before, "plus I'm fine."

Edward just pulled me closer to him wrapping one arm around my waist and his hand fell from my cheek to my neck. Edward kissed my forehead and mumbled, "I'm never going to let it happen again." I felt butterflies fly around in my stomach. It was so sweet that Edward wanted to protect me, granted that he was just a normal person and I was the one with the super powers. It's the thought that counts right?

Edward dropped his head to my ear, "Bella, I..." he whispered then paused for what seemed like forever, "how do you feel about waffles?"

I couldn't hold in the chuckle that escaped my throat, I turned my head to see him smirking at me, "I love waffles."

Edward scoffed at me, and let go of me to open the door to his car, "You only think you love waffles, you don't know what true love for a waffle is until you have eaten the waffles that you are about to."

Edward took me to a place called World of Waffles, it was a small orange building right outside of Forks that I never even knew existed which is a miracle for a small town. We went in and the waitress sat us at a booth. There weren't very many people, there was an old couple drinking some coffee while their two young grandkids colored, one young couple in running clothes and another young group of people all about our age there were six guys and two girls and they were all discussing music, I think, I wasn't eavesdropping but I overheard something about potatoes, Anger Management radio, and apparently they all hate Spinnerbait? I really wish I knew what was going on in that conversation, especially with the potatoes.

Edward and I ordered what I was told were going to be amazing waffles and we sat and awaiting the arrival of said amazingness. "So…" I said trying, and failing, to start a conversation.

"I bet you're looking forward to going to class today with everyone following you around like a celebrity." He said reminding me of the town's knowledge of the incident the other night.

I groaned a little louder than I meant to, "I wish people would just forget about it, Esme was the one that they went after anyway, they shouldn't flock to me. I am really dreading school today." I admitted.

Edward looked thoughtful, "well, we could always skip, you know, for health purposes." The waitress came over with our waffles interrupting Edward's master plan and he refused to speak again until I tried one of these heavenly creations. He kept his eyes glued on me as I took my first bite of waffle, chewed it and swallowed it, waiting impatiently for my input on the breakfast food. "Well?"

"It's ok." I said, in reality it was really, really, really good but I thought it would be more fun to mess with him.

"OK?!? Just 'ok'? These are like the best things ever created and you are saying they are just 'ok'!" Edward asked, he looked really shocked that I didn't find them phenomenal. I just started laughing.

"They are heavenly Edward." He narrowed his eyes at me but then just shook his head and started eating his own waffles.

All throughout breakfast we discussed simple things to get to know each other like our favorite books, movies, colors, and childhood memories. I objected when Edward paid for my breakfast but he just rolled his eyes at me and paid anyway.

We were driving back toward school listening to the radio, not really talking when the radio announcer said that they were playing a Spinnerbait song next, out of reflex from listening to the people at the restaurant I accidentally mumbled, "Hate Spinnerbait." And Edward started to chuckle. I was so embarrassed. He hit the button on his stereo to change the input on his stereo from radio to CD and Debussy started playing, I instantly recognized "Clair de Lune" and when I pointed it out Edward was impressed that I knew that. We listened to the song, neither of us saying a word. When the song ended I turned toward him, "That is a great piece."

"Yeah, it is amazing, but it is even better in a carwash,"

"A what?"

He glanced over at me, "you've never listened to music in a carwash?" I just shook my head, "such blasphemy, first the waffles now the carwash." Edward immediately turned the car around, apparently we had just recently passed a carwash, "if you say that this is just 'ok' I don't think I will ever speak to you again." He told me as he pulled into the carwash. He swiped his card, selected the wash, rolled up his window then started "Clair de Lune," over again before pulling in.

Edward told me to put my seat back and close my eyes while I listen and I did. It was quite an experience. There were no words to explain it really, he was absolutely right though, it did sound better, it sounded incredible. I had a hard time concentrating on the music though because all I could think about was the fact that Edward was sort of lying next to me with his eyes closed also enjoying this masterpiece. I peaked a few times and found him looking at me instead of having his eyes closed, but he would turn his head and close his eyes with a smirk on his face and I would blush. We were in our own little bubble, our own little world where only we existed. But then the carwash stopped, and we had to exit…back to the real world.

I really didn't want to go to school, but surprisingly Edward made me. I thought he was going to continue to try to talk me into skipping like he had said earlier, and I kind of hoped that he would, but instead he told me that people would be worried but he would protect me from everyone, that no one would even speak to me if I didn't want them to. For some reason, I had a feeling he could make that happen, I mean if he was hanging around me, why would anyone come over to me anyway?

School was just as I expected it to be, people embellishing the story, saying that I died or that things that were a lot more gruesome than what happened to me happened, I just continuously repeated what had to be said, Esme and I were kidnapped, they tried to kill Esme, failed and out of frustration slit my throat, both of us are fine though, and I don't want to talk about it. As promised Edward kept people away from me, he would just glare at them and they would walk away, it was kind of odd.

I hadn't seen Angela all day, it wasn't something I usually noticed but I figured that she would have asked if I was ok or something since she is usually the only person who notices me. My stomach twisted when I started thinking that maybe if i was right about how Master Mind found using her to out who I was and knew to target Esme, maybe she was in trouble. Maybe she was hurt. Alice would have seen right?

Edward had stayed with me through almost the entire day; he met me between all of my classes and even requested my presence at an empty lunch table during lunch. I noticed that his friends were not happy about his ditching them and I pointed that out to him but he blew it off saying that they were just cranky because "the world wasn't working in their favor this morning." I turned and noticed that Alice and Emmett looked angry also, Jacob didn't look angry, just upset for some reason. What was wrong with them? I excused myself from Edward for a second, promising I would be right back and went to talk to them.

"Hey guys, sorry I didn't ride with you this morning Edward came and took me to breakfast." I explained. Emmett rolled his eyes. Neither Em nor Alice said a word or gave me a friendly look. I decided to turn to Jake, "Jake, I've been meaning to apologize about what happened a few nights ago when I flipped out on you about not letting me out of the house and all, it was wrong and I shouldn't have done it. I am really sorry; do you think you could forgive me?"

Jake gave me a wavering look, and then smiled, "of course Bells, I wasn't really ever mad at you for that."

Alice and Emmett were still ignoring me, "What is going on with these two?"

"They are mad at you for your choice of lunch companion and for blowing them off all day, and they just plain hate Edward so you get the brunt of that since you choose to be around him." Jacob explained before taking a bite of his sandwich. I couldn't believe they would be this immature about this.

"I see, well I am happy at least one person at this table is mature enough to at least give him a chance." nodding to Jake who swallowed what he was chewing then locked eyes with me.

"Bella, I am with them, I just don't see how the silent treatment toward you is going to help. I hate that guy. You deserve much better."

I can't believe this, all of my friends are judging Edward based on the part of him that they think they know, but they don't know the side of him that he shows when he is around me. He can be so sweet. How can they be so condemnatory? I just shook my head in disbelief and walked away from my best friends and family…aren't we the good guys? I forgot to ask about Angela.

Lunch with Edward was a lot like breakfast except occasionally I would look up and he would be glaring at his friends, I really wanted to know what was going on but I didn't want to upset him. Right before lunch ended Edward asked me if I wanted to "get out of here."

"When you say here do you mean the cafeteria or school?" I asked, though honestly I think my answer would be the same.

"School, though we would still need to leave the cafeteria to do that." He smirked. I nodded and we tossed out our food and headed off of school grounds.

We went to Edward's house because he said that his parents were very rarely home and we wouldn't get caught. The second he shut the door behind him I felt my body fill with electricity. It was a mixture of excitement from my first time skipping school, breaking rules, being alone in an empty house with Edward; and nervousness from getting caught, doing something stupid, and being alone in an empty house with Edward.

We decided to watch a movie figuring that it would be harmless enough, we put on Death Race since he didn't have a huge movie selection and I had to admit that I really did like that movie for some reason.

Well…

Let's just say that it is a good thing that I have seen that movie before because apparently this time while watching it something about it made me want to keep moving closer to Edward then suddenly we were kissing, then making out, and there is no brain function from then on.

Edward was lying on top of me, I could feel his body pressed against mine and his mouth was moving perfectly against mine, his hand was slowly sliding under my shirt grazing the skin on my stomach when suddenly the door bursts open and Edward's friend Jasper is standing there.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" he asked as he walked in and sat down in the chair across the room.

"Get out!" Edward yelled in a deep angry voice, it was worrying how quickly he got so angry.

"You have other plans Masen, say goodbye to little what's-her face and let's go." Jasper said keeping eye contact with Edward as if to portray a different meaning behind his words, Alice, Em and I did that a lot.

"I have to take _Bella_ home," he said emphasizing my name which made my heart flutter; he didn't think I was just some girl.

We left and it was an awkward ride back to the Cullen house. Neither of us said a word the entire ride. When the car stopped I hesitated then finally just went to get out of the car, Edward had gotten out of the car and ran around to open the door for me. He stood in front of me like he did this morning.

"I'm sorry about Jasper, he's an asshole."

"Don't worry about it, it happens." I tried to shrug it off, though really I couldn't help thinking about how often Edward was in similar situations with girls.

"Bella, I…"He looked me in the eyes, "I know this is going to sound crazy but, I…I love you."

He…did he just…my world was spinning, it was like I was whirling with Alice but I wasn't going anywhere.

"Bella! Bella?" I looked up and Edward was holding me, I was…did I fall? I looked up at Edward, "you passed out." He explained.

"Oops." I took a deep breath, "did you say that you loved me." Edward nodded with that crooked smile on his face. I reached up and put my arms around his neck and kissed him hard then pulled back, "I love you too Edward Masen."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! i know i haven't gotten to the review replies yet and i'm sorry, but to address one thing, Alice does not know who any of the other people are except Edward and Edward only knows who Alice is, and sorry i forgot to say that Rosalie got un-frozen, lets just say that Alice unfroze her eventually between all the crazyness. :)**

**ADD PETER FACINELLI ON TWITTER, if you are wondering who the heck that is, it is the actor who plays Carlisle in Twilight and New Moon and he is also on Nurse Jackie and was in Can't Hardly Wait and in other stuff. it is Twitter (dot) com/peterfacinelli follow him, he needs 500,000 by friday! oh, and add me if you want**

**oh, and if you happened to have noticed the massive amounts of references to other books by a certain other author props to you! I pretty much stole parts of some of her books for this chapter, i am anxiously awaiting her latest book to arrive on my doorstep and it is late thanks to b&n and ups. so here is my credit to her. I don't own the carwash scene (i put my own spin to it a little but it is from Just Listen) or the Waffle place, Hate Spinnerbait! They were all from Sarah Dessen books...some of here characters even paid us a visit!! yay! now if they would only do that in real life... This is afterall Fanfiction and i am a HUGE Sarah Dessen Fan so i guess in this chapter only is there a crossover :) **

**Costumes? i have only recieved two people's entries! you have until the 26th to enter! i am thinking you can add in the tracker if you want to since he will be in here too if that adds in any excitement? PM those or e-mail them to me dreamskribbler (at) gmail(dot)com**

**I think that is all...**

**reviews =love!**


	13. Chapter 13

**

* * *

**

A/N: I am super disappointed that I got no response from my bribe to you guys! I did however intend to post this yesterday but I didn't get a chance to finish writing it until now, so I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

**BPOV**

I knew that when I spoke those words to him that I meant them, I wasn't just saying that I loved him because he said it to me. Somehow, in this short amount of time I had fallen in love with Edward Masen. I was amazed at how easily I dropped my defenses around him, how safe I felt in his arms, how I couldn't wait to see him even if he just left my sight. I had my arms around his neck and he had his tight around my waist. Our lips were moving together like they were meant to do this forever, neither of us caring that we weren't able to breathe.

I faintly heard someone clearing their throat, and the first thing I thought was that if Jasper Whitlock was standing behind me I was going to kill him myself. Edward chucked at the interruption and pulled away as I tried to contain a whimper. He looked over my shoulder and nodded once. I turned around to see Carlisle standing there with his arms crossed over his chest and a look that showed that he was not amused on his face. I immediately blushed and turned back to Edward.

"I guess I have to go in," I breathed. I didn't want him to leave.

"I will pick you up again tomorrow morning." He smiled then leaned in and kissed me again. I was just about to get lost in it again when Carlisle cleared his throat again. I let out a small laugh, "Bye Bella."

"Bye Edward." He let go of me and got into his car and I didn't move until he was out of sight. When I turned around Carlisle was shaking his head, "What?"

"I'm not saying a word, but I'm also not allowing you to make out with boys in front of the house. What would your father say if I didn't properly scare him away?" I just laughed. Carlisle put his arm over my shoulders and we walked into the house.

When we got inside Emmett, Alice and Jacob were discussing duty for tonight. Apparently I had early duty tonight with Emmett. The Black Rose was planning on terrorizing some of the wealthier male residents in a community north of Port Angeles and Master Mind was planning on abducting a couple and doing what he does best to them. I figured that they would have me go after the Black Rose but instead Emmett volunteered, he said that I would probably be better able to deal with Master Mind since I would be able to keep my angry thoughts to myself, plus I probably had the most pent up aggression toward him. I think his real reason is because he secretly has a thing for the Black Rose, he can't resist red-heads in tight black latex bodysuits. I didn't stay to hear the plans for the rest of the night because I had to start getting ready.

I was about done when Carlisle knocked on the door. "Isabella, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure thing" I responded cautiously, he had asked in a tone that was a mixture between 'I'm concerned' and 'you're in trouble.'

"I received a call today that you didn't make it to the second half of your classes," oh no, I completely forgot that I skipped class. "I asked Alice and Emmett if you had become ill or if perhaps were overwhelmed due to this weekend's events, but they seemed angry themselves that you had taken off and informed me that you had ignored them all day."

"That is such a lie! I tried to talk to them at lunch and they ignored me!" I tried to defend myself, but Carlisle put his palms up to stop me, he didn't want my excuses.

"I already spoke to you about how I felt about your rebellious behavior so I don't think it is necessary to repeat myself on that matter. I don't approve of you skipping class, especially with a boy, moreover with a boy who is on the verge of expulsion himself due to behavioral issues. Now I know that you care about this boy and I am not about to tell you to stop seeing him, but I don't want you following his influence of misbehaving. Your parents and Esme and I have raised you to follow the rules and even to enforce them to some extent." Carlisle took a deep breath and looked around the room. "I feel like I am being really hard on you lately, all these lectures and telling you not to do this or that. I worry about you now that the world is finally having an influence on you."

"Don't worry Carlisle, I'm not about to start skipping school and dropping out. I was having a rough day with all of the attention so I left. I shouldn't have, and I really meant to tell you…I guess I got distracted. I don't believe that Edward is a bad influence, I know that he has a bad reputation, and he can be kind of a jerk but he is a really sweet person and he has already helped me channel my anger in a not-harmful to other people way." I told Carlisle, I really wanted him to approve of Edward, though I never had a doubt he would, Carlisle never gave up on anyone.

"Sounds like you two are good for each other. You control his bad side and he helps you express your anger." I just rolled my eyes at him, "Well, as long as you are happy, safe, healthy, and making smart decisions I am happy. So, how about your eye color, that's all you have left for your outfit besides the gloves and mask right?" Clearly the lecture was over and it was back to business. I nodded and he changed my eyes so I could finish up and get ready for my first night back out there after my weekend in..Well…sort of.

Alice dropped me off on the top of the clock tower at Washington State University.

* * *

**APOV**

I knew that once I mentioned that the two problems that Emmett and Bella would have to face on their duty would be the Black Rose and Master Mind, Emmett would jump to take out Master Mind. Usually he was one to jump at the sound of the Black Rose's name but with recent events he was more than willing to take down Master Mind. His enthusiasm was not what I needed for my own plans, so I had to lie to him. I told Emmett and Jacob that I saw the Black Rose killing Bella if they faced one another, and right away Emmett agreed to switch his plans.

I had intended on just keeping Bella away from Edward but he was making that exceedingly difficult with his picking her up early for school and then making sure that he was around her every second of the day. I didn't want to resort to this but I knew what I had to do, and he can't say that I didn't warn him I would do it.

I whirled Bella to the top of the Washington State University clock tower then whirled back to the Cullen house. I told them that there were a few things that I had to take care of so they wouldn't be looking for me and whirled back to the clock tower. I made sure that Bella couldn't see me and I tried my hardest not to think so Master Mind wouldn't realize I was there.

When Master Mind showed up with the young couple, Bella hid partially from view to see what he was up to. Edward had taken Parker Lawrence and Hope Williams, a couple, both 20 years old who were spending the night inside watching movies. He chose this couple because Hope is the daughter of Washington's senator and he thought that this would be nice and traumatic before election season. His friend Hailstorm had told him he had to kill her in front of her boyfriend to prove that he won't let the "love bull shit" interfere in their work. It worked out well for me because it was perfect, this was just was Bella needed to see Edward doing to prove to her that she needed to stay away from him.

Edward had tied up Parker and was first messing with Hope, alternating speaking to her verbally, telling her things like that Parker was cheating on her, which he wasn't, and that she would become a joke, that he used her for sex; and I assume internally because he would just stare at her and she would stare at Parker, tears streaming down.

Hope had taken a step forward when Bella stepped out from where she was hiding. "Don't you ever get tired of doing the same old thing?"

Master Mind's head snapped back and you could see his chest puff up when he saw her. "Finally come out of hiding Swan?"

"I was never hiding from you; I never knew you were looking for me. Have you missed me?" Bella retorted she was very cocky tonight. Edward had turned his back on his victims and Hope was untying Parker.

"In a very unhealthy way for you," Edward blinked and showed up right in front of Bella, "Now I can finally repay you for lighting me on fire." He pulled back his arm to punch her but Bella was faster and threw him to the ground hard.

"Oh no re-payment necessary, it was pleasure enough hearing you scream." Bella picked him up, but he blinked and appeared behind her and kicked her in the lower back; Bella fell forward, but quickly pushed herself back onto her feet.

I noticed Hope and Parker looking for a way off the clock tower so I whirled to them and grabbed them whirled them off the roof. I made sure they were ok, bringing them to the hospital and I told them to stay there and not to leave until I came back. I just had to remind myself to come back since I had a habit of forgetting things lately; I almost forgot to unfreeze the Black Rose the other night.

I rushed back to the clock tower. Bella and Edward were circling each other; they both looked like they had taken a bit of a beating. I decided that it was about time that I stepped in.

"So, Master Mind, you don't know how to take warnings well do you?" I asked him.

Bella looked at me anxiously, "Hourglass, I have this under control, what are you doing?" I ignored her, I knew she was going to be angry but I had to do this, she had to know.

"I warned you to stay away, and you made it a point to disobey me."

"And what are you going to do about it Hourglass? This isn't the time or place for you to whine about me not listening to you. Now, if you want me to kill you, I can arrange that." He went to take a step toward me and I froze him, I froze Bella too so she wouldn't be badgering me asking me what I was doing. I warned him, I told him I would expose him, and now…I am going to do exactly that.

I walked over to Edward and pulled off his mask, he had an evil little smirk on his face, I moved him a little so he was facing Bella. I then walked over to Bella and angled her so his face would be the first thing that she saw. I knew she wouldn't hear me, but I begged her to forgive me, it is for the best, and it is the only way I know to tell you.

I stood back a few steps and unfroze the two of them; Edward took a few steps before his eyes rested on the look that Bella was giving him. "What the hell is your problem?" I couldn't look at her. Edward turned to me and was about to speak when he saw the mask in my hands, he then looked back at Bella.

I finally looked at Bella, she was staring at Edward in disbelief, her eyes dancing wildly across his face tears building up but she blinked them away over and over. She fell to her knees and started shaking her head slightly.

"What is wrong with you?" Edward asked rudely. Bella locked eyes with Edward, her chin trembling but her eyes staying strong. She slowly raised her hand to her face and ripped off her mask tears falling as her arm came down revealing her identity. Now Edward was speechless. After a few moments of silence

Edward finally tried to gather his thoughts, "Bella?"

Bella shook her head more forcefully now, she looked livid, "No," she swallowed, "No, don't you even think of speaking to me." Edward really did look hurt. I decided to get Bella out of here. I walked up to her and touched her shoulder to whirl her home but she threw me back. "Don't you dare touch me either. You knew and you kept this from me?" Bella jumped to her feet, "I'm glad you two are such good friends. Both of you stay the fuck away from me." She took off running and jumped from the clock tower.

I ran to the edge and saw that Emmett caught her, she struggled in his arms and he brought her to the ground where she took off running and never looked back. I knew she was going to be angry, I didn't know it would be this bad. I turned back to Edward; he was just staring off in the direction that Bella had run in.

What did I just do?

* * *

**A/N: So THEY FINALLY KNOW! i still thought i would give you what you were all waiting for...mainly because that is what i had planned. **

**if you are wondering and didn't see that i changed the bribe post peter facinelli did win the bet and rob defranco will be doing the bikini dance on hollywood blvd on 6/30 to the song "all the single ladies" **

**umm... OH YEAH so 6/26 is the deadline for the costumes and i only got 2 responses for that, come on i know you have some creative juices flowing in you! you can use photoshop, draw it and scan it, or just type up an idea! costume ideas can be for Bella, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper,Emmett, and maybe even the Tracker (james). e-mail those to me at dreamskribbler(at)gmail(dot)com replacing the (dot) with a . and the (at) with an , or just pm the ideas to me! i am sure they are awesome and i REALLY want to see them! so PLEASE send them to me! i will need them for future chapters!**

**you are also welcome to follow me on twitter twitter(dot)com/dreamskribbler**

**OH and if you have any recipe ideas for a harry potter party let me know, i am having a party and need some ideas...**

**reviews=love (and i do still love all of you!)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey everyone...I'm a day early!! that's new! enjoy!**

* * *

**BPOV**

My world collapsed. It can't be real. It just can't. This has to be a dream…a nightmare. He can't be…I would have known.

I was running as fast as I could without caring where my feet were taking me. All I cared about was that my legs were burning from the strain and that I was getting as far away from Alice and…him…as possible. I only stopped because I felt like I was going to be sick, and I was. I found a trashcan and vomited in it. I had pushed myself too hard; I was too upset, too angry. Where was I?

I looked around and from signs and landmarks I figured out that I was in Olympia. I had run across almost the entire state in less than ten minutes. I couldn't care about that right now. All I could see in my head was Edwards face. His face on the body of that…but it was his body…I had fallen in love with a murderer. And Alice let me…how long had she known? That must be why she had been avoiding me.

Just thinking about everything was making my blood boil. I wanted to scream, to hit something, my fingers were curling with desire and tension to pound something when I looked around, all I saw were a few abandoned cars and empty shops. Before I thought twice about it I picked up the first car I saw and threw it as hard as I could nose down into the ground. It felt good. But I needed more. I put my mask back on so no one could identify me, and started destroying all of the cars in my path.

I threw them against each other, against the buildings, against the trees, but I needed more. I then looked to the building. I was breathing heavily and with both hands extended I used all the power in my body and lifted the building off the ground ready to throw it. Suddenly I heard a voice behind me.

"Put it down," It was Carlisle's voice. And immediately my strength was gone, I finally noticed the damage that I caused in my tantrum and the guilt was setting in, then I realized the only way he could have gotten here and I spun around.

Alice was standing there looking at me. She looked guilty, and she was, she was a liar. "I'm so sorry," she started, but that didn't help, it just made all of the anger flood back into my body and with one flick of my hand I threw the building I had picked up at her. She barely had time to whirl away. When she re appeared I lunged at her using my new found speed. I was wrestling with her on the ground, hitting her pretty hard when someone pulled me off of her holding my hands back.

Carlisle didn't appear but I knew he was standing in front of me, and in a low voice he said, "Look, I don't know what is going on between you two but this is no way to conduct yourself. You are putting yourself and others in danger. Protector take her home and keep her there, I am going to have a word with Hourglass and then I will be back to speak with her. Don't talk with the press about this; I will try to calm them down."

The press? I looked around and there were cameras and police and people watching. "Come on Bells" Emmett whispered in my ear, he then picked me up and jumped flying us home. "Are you ok?" I just shook my head, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Did you know too?" I had to know, I really hoped that he didn't but I had to know if I was the only one too blind to see Edward for what he was.

"Know what?" he seemed genuinely confused.

"Is there anything that you aren't telling me?"

Emmett thought for a second before speaking, "I have a poster of the Black Rose in my closet, only Esme knows about it since she puts away my laundry." I just stared at him for a second. "That is the only thing that I can think of that you don't know that I know."

"How can you like someone like that Emmett? She is a horrible person"

"She's hot, and I mean, it's not like I am planning on marrying the girl. She would probably poison me in my sleep. It's ok to have crushes on someone. It's just a fantasy." Emmett explained. He didn't understand. What if it was more than a crush, more than a fantasy? What if I had, in some part of my mind thought of the marriage? I couldn't hold in the sob that came out of my throat. Emmett held me a little bit tighter, "It's going to be ok Bells, I don't know what's going on, but I promise it will be ok." It was quiet for a second then Emmett spoke again, "So…how did you get to Olympia anyway?"

"I ran," I said mindlessly, Emmett just started laughing.

"Man, you didn't tell me you had a new power too. You had to be booking it to get there that fast." Emmett continued to rant about my new power; I just slipped into my own mind.

When we got back to the house I went straight to my room and locked the door I changed into pajamas and laid in bed staring at the ceiling. I couldn't take the thoughts though; they were all of Edward, of Alice, of what I did in Olympia. I grabbed my iPod and blasted my music on the highest volume to drown out the thoughts, though it didn't work completely. I just cried through the sound, I cried and cried until I fell asleep.

I woke up to someone knocking on my door; my headphones had fallen out of my ears. My eyes were all stiff and puffy and my head was pounding from crying. I heard the knocking again, "Bells, it's Jake, can I come in?"

**Jacobpov**

It was all over the news, every channel, every paper was filled with Bella, well the Golden Swan, destroying a building, a car or attacking Alice. The headlines were all saying things like 'Superhero going bad?' or 'This is who we are trusting to protect us?' Didn't they understand that sometimes people have a bad day? Don't they remember all the good she has done?

I was sitting in the living room at the Cullen house with Emmett, Carlisle and Alice while Esme cooked breakfast. Alice was refusing to explain what her argument with Bella was about saying that "it concerns more than the two of us and the circumstances require me to say nothing." She looked pained, like she wanted to explain but she really wasn't allowed.

"Well, how did she get to Olympia?" Carlisle asked causing Emmett to start raving over Bella's new power to run at amazing speeds. Apparently he had seen her in Pullman less than ten minutes before the incident and then she just took off and suddenly was all the way in Olympia over three hundred and fifty miles away. Carlisle shook his head, "she has never been able to do that before, and that could not have been good for her to cover that distance on her first try."

Emmett and Carlisle were still discussing Bella running when Esme popped her head in the room, "Breakfast is ready, Jake, will you go see what Bella would like to eat? I don't want her going to school on an empty stomach." I nodded and made my way toward Bella's bedroom.

Bella's door had been locked all night since she got home and she didn't respond when anyone in her family went to her door. Alice didn't try for obvious reasons so I guess it was my turn to attempt to break down the wall that Bella has put up.

I knocked and told Bella that it was me, I had waited for a few minutes and was about to leave when I heard the lock on the door turn. I opened the door and Bella was sitting in her Bed, "Wow, you look like shit Bells." I hadn't meant to say it out loud but it was true, she looked like she had gotten no sleep and had cried her eyes out. What could this argument have been about?

"Thanks Jake, but don't try to sugar coat it. Tell me the truth." She responded sarcastically though her face showed no emotion. She moved her leg but her face contorted in pain and she stopped moving and started rubbing it. Carlisle must have been right; the running must have damaged her legs.

I nodded my head toward her legs, "You ok?"

Bella shook her head, "I can't move my legs without feeling like someone is ripping them off."

"That sounds painful." The room filled with an uncomfortable silence. I moved over and sat in the chair at her desk. "Esme sent me in here to see what you want for breakfast so you don't starve while at school until lunch."

Bella looked me in the eyes for the first time since I walked into her room and gave me a hard stare, "I'm not going to school."

Before I could respond, "Yes you are," Carlisle was standing in the doorway with a tray of food. I took that as my sign to leave and ducked out of the room.

**BPOV**

"No I'm not; I can't go, not after last night."

"Bella, no one knows that was even you, that is no excuse," I knew he wouldn't understand. This wasn't about my actions, though he was wrong. There were some people who would know that it was me who did those things, though only one person, besides those under this roof, that would find any of them wrong. How could I go to school and see him, sit next to him and act like I don't know, act like everything is fine. Am I supposed to pretend that we are still together? Are we still together…all of this thinking was making me nauseous.

"Dad…I…I just can't. I can't walk anyway." It was a rare occasion when I called Carlisle dad, or even Esme mom, I still felt like I was betraying Charlie and Rene sometimes when I did it but I did feel like they were my parents so I didn't really think they would mind.

Carlisle put down the tray and looked at me distrustfully, "Don't pull that Dad crap on me Isabella," he said in a playful tone and I couldn't stop the small smile that crept to my lips. He knew I said it because I wanted him to agree with me, "Let me see those legs and what damage you managed to do running across this state of ours."

Carlisle examined my legs; apparently I had torn the muscles in my legs to the extreme. He warned me not to look because he was going to have to use his powers to actually look into my legs, exposing my muscles and he told me that it would hurt a lot when he fixed it. He was right, it was excruciating that I had to grab a pillow and scream into it, apparently re-attaching muscle is a rough business but at least I could move again when he was done.

"Ok, now that you are all fixed up, let's change your eyes back," and he did, "and Esme wants you to eat all of this food and get your butt ready for school. I will hold off on my lecture about last night until after since you obviously have some issues on your plate but you are to come directly home and to my study." I was going to argue about going to school when he continued, "Going to school is not optional, and you will be civil to Alice, I don't care if she is really your archenemy in disguise, you are going to be in a public place and you will be civil and not destroy anything." I just nodded and he left me to eat and get ready for school.

Emmett drove me to school; it was a quiet ride where all I could think about was the fact that Edward was going to pick me up today. I wondered what Emmett and all them thought happened since I knew that Alice wouldn't tell them about Edward, and I wondered what they would think seeing how different today is from yesterday where Edward is concerned.

Everyone at school was talking about the Golden Swan losing her mind and "crossing over," I just kept my mouth shut and my eyes on the ground and walked to pre-calc where I wanted to be able to freeze time so biology would never come. Maybe he wouldn't be here today.

I couldn't tell you what happened in Calculus, I stared off into space thinking of what to say to Edward, how to avoid him. I left Calculus a little early so I could get to Biology a little early to talk to Mr. Banner.

"Please," I begged, "It is really important, I can't be his lab partner anymore, I will work with anyone else, just not him."

"I'm sorry Miss Cullen but I can't change partner assignments just because you are fighting with your boyfriend." I went to object but he held up his hands, "The rest of the class has already been assigned and it would inconvenience them also. You are an adult now so you should face this situation as one. You are a good student; don't let mindless personal problems get in the way of your education." And that was the final word…he would not change my seat…I was stuck next to Edward Masen.

I sat down, as close to the window as possible pushing _his_ seat as far to the edge of the table as possible. I already decided that I wasn't going to share equipment with him, I would do the lab by myself, not speak to him then when I was done I would just leave. No problems. I wouldn't have to see him again until detention…which since I skipped a day I had through Monday now.

It was getting near the time for class to start and there was no sign of Edward and I was starting to let myself relax when he strolled through the door. I wouldn't let myself look at him past my initial glance but even just from that I could tell that he looked awful. He had dark circles under his eyes and he looked troubled.

When he sat down in his seat I felt that familiar fluttering in my stomach, but I had to remind myself what I saw last night, who he really is, why that feeling doesn't mean anything because I can't trust him. I pushed it away and stared straight ahead as class started. I occupied my thoughts trying to recite Pride and Prejudice from memory. Of course today Mr. Banner was showing another video leaving me in the dark next to him with the tension building with every second that passed.

At some point in the video when there were elephants on the screen I heard his voice, "We need to talk about this." It took a lot of strength on my part but I slightly turned my head to glare at him for a second before turning back to the video. Edward leaned in closer and I could feel goose bumps rising on my skin, I told myself that it was my skin crawling from revulsion of his presence…but my heart was having trouble believing it…"Bella, come on we should really discuss…last night." He rested his hand on my knee and my heart sped up, thankful for the contact but my head knew it was wrong.

I turned angrily toward him and pushed his and off of my knee, "Number one this is neither the time nor the place for any discussions if we were to have one, number two," I lowered my voice even more and looked around, "I think the entire world knows how I feel about this entire thing, if you are unsure check a news paper, and number three I have absolutely nothing else to say to you so I would appreciate it if you would stay away from me."

Edward went to retort but I just stood up, grabbed my things and left the room.

The rest of the school day was fairly uneventful. Lunch was boring because I sat there and said nothing while Jacob and Emmett talked, Alice occasionally chimed in. I sat out in P.E. with an excuse that I was still injured from my encounter with Hailstorm not that anyone minded since I would probably injure someone if I did participate, and English was ok, Jasper wasn't as bad, probably because I was finally taking his advice and staying away from Edward. He just gave me these weird looks through class, but that was just usual way I guess.

I was not looking forward to detention but I had already told him not to speak to me so maybe he will listen, not that he would really be one to follow rules. Oddly enough he did though. It was only the two of us in detention and neither of us spoke a word, we sat down, not looking at each other and just did our own things until detention was over.

I was walking toward the parking lot when I realized that I didn't have a ride home. I never made the plans, Emmett wasn't here. I reached in my pocket and checked my bag and realized that I didn't have my cell. I knew I could run and be there in less than a minute but I would blow my cover so I walked. Edward drove by me when I was walking, he slowed down but I just kept looking forward not acknowledging him and he sped off.

I was still walking when his car came back and stopped abruptly in front of me. He jumped out of the car and walked towards me.

"Bella, I don't care if you want to talk about this or not, we HAVE to talk about this."

"There is nothing to talk about."

"How can you say that? Bella…we can't… are you…" He was at a loss for words. "This doesn't change how I feel about you."

I looked him in the eyes and narrowed mine, "you want to kill me, and my mother."

He shook his head, "No, I don't, Bella, I didn't know that was you."

"That isn't the point. I AM her, and you hate her, you have tried numerous times to kill her. You…I hate who you are. This would never work Edward." I hated myself at that moment because I felt tears in my face, I felt weak because I couldn't stop them.

"Bella we can make it work, we know now and I can change, I already have changed." He pleaded, and my heart broke.

"No you haven't, you tried to kill Esme, how can you tell me you have changed?"

"That will never happen again, we can make it work Bella, you can't tell me that you just stopped loving me when you found out." He was right, but he was also wrong.

"How could this ever work? What are we never going to have to fight each other? What happens when you have to fight someone I know and you know that it is something I don't want you to do, or I am fighting someone you know? This would be a failure waiting to happen...yeah I still…." I couldn't say it, "but it's not worth it because it will just hurt more."

"Bella please, just give me one chance, one chance to prove that we can make this work. I know you don't want to give up on this, I know you love me."

I wanted to say yes, my heart screamed for me to say yes and run into his arms and tell him that I wanted to be with him, but then I also wanted to tell him no, it is ridiculous, I can't trust a word he says, he is a killer and it is over forever. Instead what I said was, "I'll think about it." And I would.

I wouldn't let Edward drive me home, I wanted to walk. I took a really long way home and hoped that Carlisle wouldn't be mad that I didn't go straight home. When I finally got home I was told that it was too late for a lecture that I had to get changed for duty. I was the first one ready and Carlisle suggested that I stretched my legs with running so I don't exert my muscles like I did last night so I did, I took off running then slowed down and then walked then repeated. I didn't go too far, only about a hundred miles away and circled back.

I was on my way back about to start back up running from walking when suddenly something hit me hard, it knocked me down and I was really dizzy but still conscious. I saw Hailstorm step over me. "Oops, guess I didn't hit hard enough the first time. And he grabbed the log he had thrown at me the first time and hit me again, and everything went dark.

* * *

**A/N: man...that happens to bella a lot doesn't it? poor bells... i do loooove me some cliff hangers though! I was planning on going way further in this chapter but i figured that...what comes after would be best following a cliff hanger..ha ha OH and i know, i know i have made this story VERY anti-Jasper, and i will tell you that he will continue to prove himself to be on the side of evil for a while...BUT know that i am a HUGE jasper Hale fan and have faith that i don't hate him...so no matter how bad things get with Jasper, have faith...lol, i feel like i am trying to convince you to continue dating him or something.**

**COSTUME CONTEST deadline is FRIDAY the 26th PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE try your hand at designing something, it is really fun and how cool will it be to read a story where something you created pops up! costumes can be created for Bella, Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett and/or the Tracker and you can create them via drawing them, photoshopping some pictures, or just writing up a description. i will accept them via PM or e-mail dreamskribbler(at)gmail(dot)com after the 26th i will post all the entries on my profile (as long as you are ok with that) and then in the story you will see who's i picked...let me know if you think we should have a vote! i am willing to do that! **

**twitter(dot)com/dreamskribbler**

**reviews=love! OH and HAPPY BIRTHDAY ON FRIDAY (6/26) b0nb0n!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Previously on Turning the World Upside Down: **_I was on my way back about to start back up running from walking when suddenly something hit me hard, it knocked me down and I was really dizzy but still conscious. I saw Hailstorm step over me. "Oops, guess I didn't hit hard enough the first time. And he grabbed the log he had thrown at me the first time and hit me again, and everything went dark._

**BPOV**

My head was throbbing worse than it had been this morning; I pulled my arm in to rub my eyes only to find that I was restrained. I couldn't even move my fingers, they had been tied together. I had to work hard to force my eyes to open but when they finally did I almost wished that they were still closed.

I was tied up arms spread out, tied impossibly tight, legs tied together at the knees and ankles then also tied down so I couldn't pick them up. I looked to the sides to try and see if I was still wearing my mask, and oddly enough I was, that was unusual. Why wouldn't he have unmasked me while I was unconscious? I then looked up and saw Hailstorm staring at me smiling in an unfriendly way.

"Well finally, I was beginning to think that I had killed you with that log and ruined everything." He said pretending to be worried. I pulled at my arm restraints, "Oh don't bother, you can't break them, and they are tied just right so you can't use your little tossing power too." I tried and he was right. I tried not to panic.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, I sounded weak; I was still a bit disoriented from the hit.

"Oh Swan, do I really need a reason?" he said and laughed. "But when our first guest of honor arrives things might become a little bit clearer for you."

Hailstorm refused to speak anymore; he would just check the ropes that were holding me and then the time. I looked around, trying to figure out where I was. It looked a bit like a cave, why a cave? Why hasn't Alice come yet? They can't seriously be mad enough to leave me here can they? My thoughts were cut off when I heard a grinding sound, like rock being pushed against rock, our guest must have arrived.

I should have known who the guest was going to be, it was Hailstorm, who does he normally work with? Master Mind. I wasn't quite sure how to react, I was relieved that Edward was here and he would probably not let Hailstorm kill me, but on the other hand he shouldn't stop him. It would be out of character for Master Mind to stop Hailstorm. Would he stand there and watch me die? Is that what he should do? What would I do? Save him…but I'm a hero, it's in my nature, it's not in his.

"Finally, you my friend are late." Hailstorm said when he noticed that Edward had entered. "I was afraid you were going to miss the festivities."

"What exactly are these festivities?" Edward asked, his voice showing no sign of emotion, he sounded bored.

"Well, you see, I have figured out the solution to all of your problems." Hailstorm announced proudly and smiled.

"Oh, really? Please do continue."

"I was so focused on that one person in your life and thought that she was causing you to be unfocused and out of it, but then I realized that after every encounter with the Golden Swan here you were always quite pissed and in the wrong mind set, your game was always off. This proved itself again last night when it was an extreme that you came back and you looked like you were going to quit, I see you today and you look like you haven't slept and the other person looks like you have treated her like crap. So, in conclusion, by destroying the Golden Swan, I destroy your real problem." Edward remained silent. "I was focusing all of my attention on the wrong female in your life and I'm sorry, but she was screwing you up too, maybe not as much as this one though."

"I can fight my own battles Hailstorm."

"I have no doubt about that, this is just a friendly gesture."

"What are you going to-"Edward was cut off by the sound of rock again…someone else was here, my heart started racing, especially since Hailstorm's smile was no longer unfriendly but nervous. When I saw who had joined us I started pulling hard at my restraints…there had to be a way out of them.

Standing about two feet away from Hailstorm and Edward was a man, if you can call him that, wearing torn dirty blue jeans and only that, he had long blonde hair that was loose and messy and his eyes were bright red. It was James Marshall, The Tracker. He was looking around to the three of us assessing the situation smelling the air and he had a small smirk on his face. Why couldn't I break these ropes? Where is Alice?

"Will someone explain why I have been asked to be here while you still have a chance?" The Tracker asked in a low menacing voice.

"I, um, we have a gift for you," Hailstorm said. He looked like a scared five year old in the face of a ferocious German Shepherd.

The Tracker turned his head and looked at me, his eyes raking over my struggling form sizing me up, "neither of you can manage to kill a superhero that is completely bound so you are giving her to me? For what purpose?"

Hailstorm looked panicked, I glanced at Edward, he hadn't moved once since the Tracker came in. "It's not that we can't kill her, we just thought that you would like to eat…umm…you know bite her. Consider it a welcome to Washington gift."

The Tracker raised his eyebrows, he seemed to accept this answer, and walked towards me. I became frantic with pulling at the ropes but it was hopeless. I guess this was how I was meant to go; it was how my whole family went. He leaned down and spoke in my ear, "What's so special about you?" then he lowered his face to my neck and inhaled. I was trying so hard to stay calm but at that moment I gave up, I knew it was over.

He pulled back looking perplexed and curious, he moved to my arm and sank his razor sharp teeth into my skin, I let out a cry, it was so painful but it didn't last too long because he pulled away looking quite pleased. "I haven't tasted that in a while." I didn't understand, he must have meant superhero blood, "But it is tainted, I can fix that though." He grabbed my hair and bit into my neck. If I thought the bite on my arm was painful this was worse, ten times worse. I felt like he was ripping out my soul.

I was screaming in pain, and then suddenly the Tracker was ripped from my neck taking a bite of skin with him. I could barely keep my eyes open, I felt so weak but I watched as Hailstorm ran out of the cave and Edward fought with the Tracker then got him out of the cave, and I was alone. I closed my eyes succumbing to the weakness.

**EPOV**

I didn't know why Jasper needed me to go to some cave, especially why I had to blink outside the cave then at a certain time go into the cave but when I walked in and saw Bella, well, the Golden Swan Tied up with a huge bruise on her forehead I almost flipped on him. I thought he might have known about Bella but I kept my calm and portrayed no emotion as he explained that the Golden Swan was the cause of all of my problems and that he would get over me being with Bella, for now, since this is my main problem. He was going to kill her though, only he didn't know that. I didn't understand why he didn't just tell me how he was going to do it right away, or why he didn't just do it, and he was making sure not to think about it.

When I asked him about it, and we heard _him_ enter Jasper started thinking of his plan, and all of the ways it could go wrong. I wanted to strangle him right then and there. Why on earth would he invite the Tracker here, trap us in a cave with him and sacrifice Bella to him? It was understood among Jasper, Rosalie and I that we do not associate with the Tracker because of what happened to Rosalie's father. That man has no allegiance to anyone and will gladly kill anyone; he didn't even trust Jasper when he told him that Bella was our gift to him, though with how nervous he was he did look suspicious.

I knew that I couldn't let the Tracker kill Bella, or take her power but he can't be killed, he is strong, he could kill me. I also thought about what Bella had said when we spoke about if someone I knew fought her, what was I going to do? I should stop him because I love her; I shouldn't because I am Master Mind.

When Bella started screaming from him biting her neck, taking her powers I couldn't take it, I went to stop him and Jasper tried to stop me I pushed him to the side and lunged at the Tracker knocking him off of her. I started fighting with him, which I didn't want to do. I tried to blink us out of here but I couldn't blink, that must have been why I had to blink outside. I started forcing him outside of the cave avoiding his teeth so he couldn't bite me.

I finally got him outside and I blinked him outside the maximum security section of the prison where all of us villains end up when we are caught. I got him inside and locked him in there myself the electric shackles and chains held him in tight. I closed the cell and grabbed the guards who were looking on, "If anyone asks the Golden Swan brought him in, do not let him eat people feed him animals, or don't feed him anything, animals will keep him alive but weak. I had nothing to do with this. If word gets out, I will kill both of you and your families, remember, The Golden Swan." I then blinked back to the cave.

Bella had passed out and was just hanging there, she was bleeding from her arm and her neck where she was missing a chunk of skin, the Tracker must have bitten it off. I untied her and got her out of the cave.

"Bella, please open your eyes. Can you hear me Bella?" I asked as I nudged her gently and stroked her face. I didn't know what to do. I just held her in my arms. I felt so useless when she needed me most, I should have acted sooner.

"Edward," she whispered in a weak breath.

"Bella, Bella, I don't know what to do, you have to be ok, where should I take you?"

She was silent for longer than I would have liked then finally responded, "Carlisle."

"Ok Bella, I am going to take you home and you are going to be ok, you can't leave me, just hold on ok?" I took off my mask and ripped it tying the wound on her arm and then pressing the material to her neck trying to stop the blood flow then blinked to the Cullen household hoping someone would be home, or that Alice would see and get Carlisle from work.

I blinked into the living room with hopes that I would have the best chance of being seen and I found myself standing in the middle of a group of people consisting of Superheroes and Bella's parents and Jacob Black, while holding a seemingly lifeless Bella in my arms. Well, I was right about the living room being a good place to be seen. Esme Cullen gasped, everyone was staring at me and it was the Protector who spoke, "What did you do to her?"

"I didn't Hailstorm captured her and handed her over to the Tracker," I locked eyes with Carlisle, "Look you have to help her, she told me to take her to you, you have to help her."

Carlisle didn't hesitate to push everyone away from the couch where I laid her down and then to my surprise he put his hand over her neck and it started healing. Carlisle Cullen was X-Ray? That isn't important I chided myself and focused my attention back to Bella. He moved his hands to the wound on her arm; he removed the shred of my mask and healed that also. Bella didn't wake up. He moved his hands and healed the bruise on her head, she still didn't wake up. Carlisle sighed.

"Where is the Tracker now," he said looking back at me.

"Twilight Penitentiary, Maximum security, he is locked up nice and tight I can assure you. Why isn't she awake?"

Carlisle looked down, "She's weak, drained, she may not wake up for a day or so."

Drained. "No! I stopped him, he never finished,"

Carlisle shook his head, "Hopefully that did some good Edward; unfortunately, at this point it is not looking so good." Carlisle thought for a minute, "I wonder, Can you read her mind now?"

I looked at Bella, and I felt a twist in my stomach when I realized that I could, she felt like she was wandering in the cave looking for a way out, afraid that the Tracker was after her. I just nodded my head. I had been too late, Bella lost her powers.

Bella slowly started opening her eyes and looked around her seeing that she was at home. Carlisle explained to her what happened, from what I said and asked if that was correct and she nodded. He told her that it seems like she did in fact lose her powers, but they will test that when she is better rested, and she closed her eyes and nodded again. She then panicked that the Tracker would come after her but Carlisle explained that he was locked up and would not be coming after her anytime soon. Bella then assured them that they should go out on duty, which is, I assume, what they call patrolling the state for people like me. She then realized I was there. She didn't look happy.

"Thank you for bringing me here Edward," she said in a low voice, I moved closer to her but she shook her head, "I thought about it and…no. I…I don't ever want to see you again." She then turned away from me, and I knew it was my cue to leave.

* * *

**A/N: man, i have been updating fast!, what is wrong with me? well, this time, as i told some of you, i couldnt just leave Jasper hanging, he gets a little cranky when you leave him in the middle of his evil plans, i didn't want evil jasper coming after me. **

**The deadline for the Superhero outfits was last night at midnight BUT if you still wanted to give me an idea please please please please let me know, i will need them before the next time i post (probably) I havent recieved ANY recently so yeah...mainly need them for the guys now! but will accept entries for the girls still **

**OH- this is also the last chapter that takes place in May 2004 (if anyone noticed the date on the first chapter)..i wonder where we will end up in chapter 16...**

**twitter(dot)com/dreamskribbler**

**reviews=love!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Mid-October 2008**

**BPov**

_I was tied up tight, I couldn't move, and he was bighting my neck, sucking the power out of my body. When the pain finally stopped he pulled his head back. This was the face that has been haunting me for four years, his eyes glowing red, only it wasn't the Tracker…it was Edward who was killing me. He gave me an evil grin as blood dripped down his jaw then bit down again on my neck to finish me off._

I jerked awake. I have got to stop having that nightmare. Ever since that night, if I dreamt it was of that night. "It's just a dream," I heard Jake mumble in his sleep, I am sure even he was tired of me having this nightmare even if he didn't know what it was about. I have been dating Jacob for about three months, though he had to ask me numerous times before I actually gave in.

I had a hard time getting over Edward even though I was the one to officially end whatever it was we had together. Sometimes I thought that I made a terrible decision, I ended it because I was mad. I was so angry with him because he stood there while the Tracker was stealing my powers, granted he eventually stepped in, but he could have done something sooner. I also realized that had it been anyone else in my spot, if Alice had been tied up, or Emmett, or Jacob, he would have done nothing, he would have let that monster just walk out after successfully killing his helpless victim, and I couldn't be with someone who could stand back and watch that. But no matter how mad I was I did miss him. Edward took my words to heart, he left town, moved to Seattle last time I heard and finished school there. I haven't seen him in person since…only in my dreams…or nightmares.

Jacob shifted and put his arm around me, I didn't usually let him sleep in my bed, we weren't really a close couple, mainly because I wouldn't let him get close to me, I knew I didn't feel the same way he felt, but I promised him that I would try. He had a bad night on patrol so I let him stay in my room in the house that Emmett, Alice, he and I rent while we are at Western Washington University. Alice, Jake and Emmett still ran patrol duty with Carlisle every day as always and I usually just either stayed here and did homework or read or went back to Forks to spend time with Esme. I wasn't much help now that the only thing I could do was pick up things as heavy as or lighter than a table spoon.

I looked down at Jacobs arm around my waist, only I didn't see Jacob's arm around me. Instead I saw pale skin, for a second my heart raced at the thought that it could be…but the hand looked wrong, it was…feminine. I slowly started to turn around and almost jumped out of my skin when I saw the face of who was laying beside me. It was…me? I pinched myself to make sure that I was still awake. I must really be losing it, I am seeing myself in my bed where my boyfriend should be, what could that even mean?

Cautiously I poked myself, the me that was still noticeably sleeping, in the shoulder. I didn't look happy and opened my eyes to see who did that. "Ouch Bells, I don't wake you up while you're sleeping." I said to myself. This whole situation was really making me dizzy. I was staring at myself, talking to myself. "Why are you looking at me like that? What's wrong?"

"J-Jake?" I asked, praying that Bella number two would agree that she was really Jake and somehow this was all just a big prank.

"Yeah, last time I checked, what is wrong with you?" I couldn't answer that question, mainly because I didn't know the answer. I decided to pick up his hand and show it to him, hoping that he saw the same thing I did. After he examined it in shock he looked down to his body which was my body and I reached out and grabbed his, well…my…head.

"Don't you dare use this weird thing to check me out Jacob Black, and keep your hands where I can see them!"

"I'm you?" he asked.

"Yeah! And you will not be touching me...you...anything! Turn back into you!" I demanded, this whole thing was freaking me out.

"I can't," he exclaimed, "I don't even know why or how I turned into you." Jacob looked distressed, or rather I looked distressed. I really didn't like looking at myself. We needed Carlisle, maybe Jacob is broken. I got up and was about to call Carlisle when Alice whirled into the room with Carlisle and Emmett.

"Whoa," Emmett said as he glanced from me to…the other me, "Looks like Jake's powers are growing. But dude, why would you want to be my sister?"

"I didn't, I don't know how this happened, I woke up like this." A smirk found its way onto Emmett's lips. If I knew Emmett, which I did, I knew that this moment would never be forgotten. You didn't have to be able to read minds or predict the future to know that Jake would be subject to scrutiny that Emmett was planning at this very second for the rest of our lives for turning into a girl subconsciously.

"Ok, let's just walk through this, what were you dreaming about?" Carlisle asked taking charge of the situation. Jacob just looked at me. "Ok, why don't you try concentrating on being someone else, Emmett for instance, think of how it must feel to be him."

It was quiet for a second, all eyes on Jacob/Bella number 2 then she started shaking and grew into a copy of Emmett. It was amazing; he looked exactly like him, it was impossible to tell the difference.

"Do Carlisle!" Emmett shouted staring at himself in awe. His clone looked at Carlisle for a second and then trembled again and transformed into Carlisle. "That is awesome! Do you have his powers too?"

"I don't think so, I don't feel like I can do anything extra than I used to." Jacob/Carlisle responded in Carlisle's voice.

"Ok," the real Carlisle cut in, "now just think about how you want to be yourself." And without any trembling Jake transformed right back into Jake. I almost let out a sigh of relief at the sight of him though remembering my first reaction to the pale white arm around me did continuously nag at my brain.

Everyone was excited about Jacob's new power that no one cared that it was only 7am in the morning. They all gathered in the living room of the apartment while I decided to go for a run. I chose not to be around them when they discussed the superhero stuff anymore because I always felt left out. They always tried to include me by telling old stories but it wasn't the same. It hurt to know that I couldn't go out and protect the world anymore with the rest of them, that in reality I was just one of them now that needed protecting.

I always had to bring my iPod when I ran because when I first started running I never failed to hear someone talking about a hero encounter or how someone they knew almost got killed by Master Mind or the Black Rose. I ran to try to get away from my past, though I never failed to remember that I was running when my purpose in life came to a screeching halt. You know, if it wasn't for that stupid power I would never have been captured and none of this would have happened. Alice would have seen it before hand and stopped it. Unfortunately, Hailstorm is good about last minute decisions and once I was in the cave she was blocked from premonitions and whirling. All powers that had to pass through the cave walls were blocked, only things that stayed inside were useful, like stealing my powers for instance.

While I ran today I thought about the story I was going to write in my creative writing class, my professor suggested that I try something happier since my first two assignments both ended with the lead either dying or being left behind, poor alone and wishing she was dead. I am always tempted to write about Edward and I but I am afraid that the wrong people will read it or I won't like the comments. Maybe I could write about… my mind was blank, there were no good stories floating around in there. When I looked around all I saw were couples sitting on benches sharing their morning coffee, gag, or couples running together, oh please he is probably cheating on you, and an old women sitting on a bench feeding the birds, well, she looks nice.

I decided to stop and rest for a minute so I could catch my breath, this whole running thing is a lot harder when it isn't a super power. I sat at an empty bench where there was a copy of today's paper that someone had left. The news story for today was that Twilight Penitentiary was installing a new, state of the art security system that will better ensure that no criminals will be able to escape. This system will apparently prevent teleportation powers out of the facility and will administer debilitating shock to anyone trying to tunnel out. I wonder if this system would have made it more difficult for Edward to bring in the Tracker that night. He was still locked up there, he had killed a guard or two that didn't listen when they were told not to get close to him, but besides that he has not caused any trouble. I was shocked when the news reported that "The Golden Swan Delivers James Marshall a.k.a. The Tracker to Twilight Penitentiary." The whole state had redeemed faith in me, no longer afraid that I was crossing over to the "dark side." Too bad I was no longer able to save them from the evil that remained in this world. I never got a chance to thank Edward for that.

I walked around campus and then went to the library to do some research and reading for a few hours. When I came back to the house everyone was getting ready for duty. Carlisle and Jacob were still talking about his new powers and how he could possibly use them when fighting and Emmett was checking himself out in the mirror. He has been doing that a lot lately since he altered his outfit. He finally convinced Alice to let him add a cape to his outfit since he could fly and he loved to look at himself in the mirror posing with his cape on. He is such a little kid sometimes. Alice whirled into the room in her new outfit, she felt the need to re-vamp her outfit when we got to college because she felt she was just so much more mature and that needed to be reflected in her costume. Now she wore a long sleeved dress that was very dark blue that it was almost black, it was a flowy satin material that had silver specks embedded in it that looked like stars and it came to just above her knees with a few layers underneath so when she spun it whirled around her. It worked well with her power. She also changed how her hair and eyes changed, now her hair stayed black but had silver streaks in it though it is more spiked than she usually keeps it and her eyes instead of being all silver faded from silver to black. She also now wears silver boots that flare out and are knee length; they match her silver mask and wrist cuffs.

Alice and I had worked on our issues a while ago, I stayed mad for a while, and it took me a while to trust her, especially since I tend to be a bit stubborn and I was already so upset about losing my powers and Edward that hearing 'I'm sorry" from the person who should have seen it all coming and could have either prevented it or at least warned me about some of it was the last thing I wanted to hear. Eventually I sat down with her and she explained what she saw that made her decide that she should let me and Edward try and be together. Apparently she saw Edward and me dancing at our wedding, holding each other, laughing, completely in love, and she didn't want the fact of who we were at night to prevent us from finding our true loves and finding that kind of happiness. When she saw that he was capable of hurting me even though he claimed to love me she figured her vision must be faulty and took it upon herself to protect me, and she admitted that at that point she should have told me. I forgave Alice, on the condition that she never kept something like that from me again, she agreed.

Everyone was ready to leave for their duty for the night, Carlisle and Emmett went first while Alice and Jacob kept watch for other events that might pop up and if they did they would head out, if not they would go out at midnight when shift changed or after Carlisle and Emmett finished with whoever they were fighting. They never shared any information of their duty directly with me, unless it was Emmett still pining over the Black Rose, apparently she had a new outfit too that was just…well..new poster worthy to say the least. They wouldn't speak the words Master Mind, Hailstorm or Edward around me or to me though I knew that was more than likely who they were fighting. It was who we fought 70% of the time, on rare occasion we used to actually face normal bad guys like robbers or your everyday killer or just another visiting villain, but those three were our usual targets so there was no way that could have changed. I guess they just thought I couldn't handle knowing anything about that old part of my life.

As the first two left I decided to go up to my room, there was no use staying in the living room killing the conversation. I picked up a book and used my weak powers to flip through the pages, I started reading and then suddenly the power went out. I reached under my bed to where I kept my flashlight and stumbled into the living room. When I got there the lights magically turned back on and Alice was standing there staring into space with a blank look, she was having a vision. When she finally came back to us her eyes went straight to me, she looked scared.

* * *

**EPOV**

Four years and five months. That is how long it has been since I have really spoken to Bella. I say really because, if I am honest, I have taken advantage of the fact that I can read her thoughts and gone into her dreams once or twice…or maybe more than that. I couldn't help it though, they were horrible, they had to be better, she was having a nightmare and I knew I could help. I knew she wouldn't even suspect I did anything. It killed me that her nightmares all involved me, but on the other hand she was thinking about me right? That was something.

I know I am not good enough for Bella. I knew it the day she told me she didn't want to see me again, and I have been proving it ever since. I told her once that I had changed, that was a lie. I never changed; I am still just a killer. I don't deserve a kind person like Bella. I only regret that my actions, my feelings for her hurt her so much. That's why I moved to Seattle the day after the Tracker incident, I figured that if I got out of her way she would be able to live a better life.

"Edward, you're still not ready? Jasper wanted to leave by 6." Rosalie said to me entering my bedroom without knocking. She did whatever she wanted, which was nothing new, but she felt like she had extra privileges now that I agreed to date her. I did this to try and free myself from thinking of Bella, though I didn't think I would ever stop. Rosalie kneeled on my bed near where I was sitting and started rubbing my shoulders. She just didn't understand that I just didn't want that.

I was about to stand up when the power went off, neither Rosalie nor I moved until it came back on. "Weird" she stated when it did. And I just got up and started getting ready for tonight's deeds.

A minute later Jasper came running into the room looking pale as a ghost completely out of breath, "I think we have a problem."

* * *

**A/N: ha ha, i know how you all love some cliff hangers...lol (sorry Jacinda L. ) As far as Alice's costume goes, I had recieved two entries for her and since one was the dress only and one was complete I used the dress and some of the details from the complete outfit to make Alice's new outfit. All of the costume design entries can be seen on my profile! Thank You SOOO much Hayley-Cullen93 and NatSatOnTheMat! **

**If you are all wondering, i did not win the back of Peter Facinelli's chair, though i did grip my phone tight and stare at it while he was making the phone call :) I haven't heard anything about the three runners-up though, i am crossing my fingers for a free iPod touch!**

**O0o0o0o0 speaking of iPod, i have a playlist for this fanfiction since i had planned on starting each chapter with a song quote and then never did, should i post some song quotes and the playlist sometime as a chapter without you guys killing me for a fake chapter or wait until the end? However you want me to do that, if you even want me to let me know, i am open to ideas.**

**I love you all dearly...i am considering creating a special gift those who review via a special super duper sneak peak into chapter 17, though it would require be being creative... that's scary... :) But then again...i would totally be giving something away...well, when you review tell me if you want this or not...it will take me a little while to do so don't expect it right away because i am going to bed after posting the chapter anyway!**

**so yeah, REVIEWs=LOVE**

**D**


	17. Not Ch 17 but BIG NEWS! I think so!

OME OME OME OME OME OME!

BIG NEWS!!!

I just got a message telling me that my story was nominated for Most Creative Story in the Fanpire Fiction Awards!!! This is a huge deal! I never thought that i would be nominated for anything!! This is more exciting than anything going on ever!!!

I don't know who nominated me but THANK YOU!! You are AWESOME!!

If you wall want to check out the awards, the website is

w w w . f a n p i r e f i c t i o n a w a r d s . w e b s . c o m

without the spaces. I think that the voting doesn't start until July 20th?

AHHHH I am sooo excited!!! I think I will post the ch 17 spoiler on here:

h t t p : / / i m g . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / v 3 9 8 / D r e a m s k r i b b l e r / c h a p t e r 1 7 p r e v i e w . j p g

if that doesn't work let me know! (don't forget to remove the spaces!) and i am going to start working on ch 17 RIGHT THIS SECOND!!

THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH for being the most amazing readers in the world, i should do something nice for you, what should it be? what could i give you? Think about it. If you have any ideas let me know!

Dianna


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: You are all amazing! I LOVE YOU! oh and I am on some migraine meds so i am going to wait until tomorrow to give this another check through so if there are any typos PLEASE let me know, though i will hopefully catch them after i sleep off the meds!**

**BPOV**

Alice just stood there staring at me not saying a word, I was starting to get nervous, "Alice, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," She looked around, "Everything's fine, I should go check on Carlisle though," and before I could ask another question, or point out that I knew she was lying, she was gone. Did something happen to Carlisle? I started to get really worried. I turned to Jake wondering if he knew. He held up his hands, palms facing me as if surrendering.

"I swear I know nothing this time." I almost wanted to laugh but worry was nagging my brain too much.

"It's not like I could throw you across the room in anger if you did know Jake." He smiled at the memory. "She is lying Jake, something is going on."

His smile faltered and he moved closer putting his hands on my upper arms, "whatever it is I am sure it is nothing to worry about. We will take care of it. She will probably tell you when she gets home." But he was wrong; I just had a feeling that she wouldn't. I looked down, suddenly very interested in the carpet. Alice promised she would never keep information pertaining to me away from me again, and maybe this didn't have anything to do with me, but the look in her eyes when she came back from her vision were making me think otherwise. Jacob pulled me into a hug while I was thinking about Alice's promise, "Bells, I thought you didn't want anything to do with this stuff anymore anyway. I am sure there was just some bad guy doing something stupid and Alice had to stop them."

_Some bad guy. _Maybe it was _him_, which would explain the look from Alice, maybe I was wrong about what I saw in her eyes, maybe it wasn't fear, maybe it was sympathy, or pity. Could something have happened to Edward? My heart started racing as the thought that the last time I would have seen him would have been the night of our encounter with the Tracker. Please let them get to him in time if he is hurt. I don't care if he is bad, I don't want him to die.

Alice whirled back into the room with Carlisle; Carlisle was bleeding and looked beat up. Here I was worrying about Edward when I forgot that she mentioned needed to go get Carlisle. I pulled away from Jake and ran over to him.

"He is nearly impossible to get away from without a power like yours Alice, and he is stronger than I thought." Carlisle was saying trying to sit up, Alice was looking nervously, or what I thought was nervously at me. This didn't go unnoticed by Carlisle and he looked questioningly at Alice, "You haven't told them?"

"You should get healed up and I will go find Emmett," Alice said quickly before whirling out of the room again. Now I knew something was going on.

"Carlisle, what happened? Are you ok?" I asked as he finished healing himself. He seemed unsure about what to say which was very unlike Carlisle.

"Isabella I am fine. More importantly are you ok? Has anyone been by here?" Leave it to Carlisle to be worried about me when he was just attacked by someone. I told him I was fine and the apartment got quiet. "You should work on your homework; I'll come get you when Alice comes back."

I knew that he wanted to talk to Jacob about whatever it was that Alice wouldn't tell me, why wasn't I allowed to know? Did Edward do this to him? I don't even think Carlisle knows why Alice won't tell me, but I felt like a little girl being sent to my room while the grown-ups were talking. I really hated Hailstorm for making me lose my powers.

I tried as hard as I could but I couldn't do my homework, I just couldn't concentrate. My story that was supposed to be happy started off about a girl who had a best friend who was keeping a huge secret from her- not so happy, my math, just basic algebra right now for practice 289 x 32 is what could Alice be keeping from me.

I decided to turn on the TV to clear my mind. There were re-runs of Boy Meets World, an old show I watched as a kid, on which was an acceptable solution for clearing my mind. About five minutes into the episode the show cut off and there was a Breaking News Story.

_Good evening, I am Jessica Stanley with Channel 4 news and we interrupt your regularly scheduled news program with an alarming report. Just moments ago during the statewide blackout James Marshall better known as the Villain the Tracker, escaped from Twilight Penitentiary. Marshall, as seen here is extremely dangerous and should be avoided at all costs. Sources say he was headed towards the Seattle area. If you see this man please do no approach him, do not attempt to harm him just get yourself to safety and if possible call the number on the screen and inform the local authorities. We do not know if there is- Oh my God, _

The screen image changed from the standard picture of the Tracker back to the live feed of Jessica Stanley, she looked scared and my heart started racing for her. The information bar said she was reporting live from Seattle. A pale white hand grabbed Jessica's arm and then my worst nightmare walked onto the screen. His hair was tamer, tied back, he now wore a black long trench coat but there was no mistaking those eyes. He had a horrible smile on his face.

_I'll keep this brief; I want the Golden Swan I know she is still around here somewhere. _He looked at Jessica, she looked like she was contemplating something then told him that she hasn't been around since 2004; _I can tell that she is here, I have that power Jessica. And I know that there are people who know who she is, and I am not afraid to pick through people until I find the ones I need. _**D-Do you have any leads?** Jessica asked in true reporter fashion, never missing out on an interview. _Oh, I know a couple of people who I plan on visiting very soon who seemed to know where to find her a few years ago. _He looked straight into the camera, _I will kill however many people I need to to find you, and you can decide what that number is." _He then grabbed Jessica and violently bit into her neck and on live television drained the blood and life from her body. He threw her to the ground, then looked up and it was just like in my nightmare, he had blood dripping down from his mouth and he grinned then walked away slowly knowing no one in their right mind would chase him.

The television station completely cut off, but I didn't stop staring at it. I couldn't move. This couldn't be real, I had to be dreaming, and I was going to wake up any second. I had to wake up any second. There was a knock on the door, but I couldn't speak to tell them they could come in, I couldn't even comprehend that someone was there; maybe they were here to wake me up? Faintly I could hear someone say my name but I couldn't respond, I just kept seeing the Tracker killing that poor girl, he was after me and he killed that poor girl. It was all my fault, he just wants me.

I was being shaken and my view of the television was obscured by Carlisle's worried face. My hands were gripping my mattress with all my strength and I had tears rolling down my face. "Bella, calm down, just breathe. Do you know where you are?"

I looked straight in his eyes, I felt betrayed again. This was more than relevant to me. "The Tracker broke out, he…he…this is what Alice didn't tell me, this is who attacked you. He is coming after me and you were going to keep this from me?"

"Bella, I had no intention on keeping this from you, I only wanted to make sure that nothing bad would happen from telling you. I assume that that would be the only reason Alice wouldn't say anything. We can't do anything rash; you have to remember that you don't have any powers now. We will all figure out how to handle this situation."

"Handle it? He is killing people! Innocent people are dying because of me!"

"Bella this is not your fault."

"I have to go," I stood up, "I can't let him do this." I didn't really have a plan. I knew that he tracked by sensing powers, I had a little power left, maybe if I used it he could find me…

"Bella, don't be ridiculous. You are not going to commit suicide. Calm down and we will all talk about what to do rationally." Carlisle looked almost mad that I would even suggest going to see the Tracker; I guess he was right, but didn't he understand that people were dying? I wasn't convinced. "Listen, we are going to keep an eye on him, protect every innocent person he intends to kill that we can. That is all we can do until we figure something else out. And don't be mad at Alice, whatever reasons she had this time for not telling you I am sure were good."

I am sure I was pouting; I didn't understand how he could be so calm about all of this. An immortal, extremely dangerous killer with the power to rob any of them of their powers was on the loose and on a warpath after me, killing innocent people that we…they… try to protect. I refused to look up at him; I just brought my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

"If one of us has to stay with you twenty four hours a day we will do it, just know that it will make our work much harder."

"Fine, I won't, but you better figure out something fast, I don't want anyone dying because of me." And at that moment, for some reason, the only face I saw in my head was Edward's.

**Jasper's POV**

I didn't think much of the power going out, just some random power problem, we must be getting a storm or something; nothing that is going to be interfering with our plans. When the lights came back however things changed, Alice showed up, I would say that it was lucky that Rosalie was inside with Edward but I noticed that everything was frozen because I had been watching T.V. and the screen had frozen.

I met Alice back in 2005; I was trying to stop Edward from being weak and going to see Bella since he was completely hung up over her. He had blinked over to their house and I got Rosalie to flicker me close without telling me why then told her to leave. When I got there Edward was fighting with this fairly short beautiful, feisty pixie-like girl that I faintly remember seeing at school with Bella. I hadn't paid much attention to her then but a lot had changed in me in the short time between my encounter with hand-delivering the Golden Swan to the Tracker and that moment, I had grown up a lot, and this girl, she captivated my attention.

I had marched up to Edward and grabbed his shoulder keeping my eyes on the beauty in front of us, "Masen, I told you not to do this. Leave the poor girl alone. You are clearly causing a disturbance." I then turned to the amazing creature in front of me, "Please excuse him, he just never quite learned those manners." I held my hand out, "I'm Jasper by the way."

The girl's face went blank for a few seconds then she looked taken aback, almost as if I had insulted her. Now, I know I have never tried to woo a woman but, I didn't think I had said anything negative to her. Then I heard Edward mumble something that sounded like 'you have got to be kidding me.' I figured I had to be missing something. I realized that I was still standing there like an idiot with my hand outstretched, clearly I was never going to get that handshake. You know you try to be nice to someone.

It was then that the girl spoke, she seemed curious yet still sure of herself, "Jasper Whitlock Hale," It wasn't a question but I nodded, "I am Mary Alice Brandon, you can call me Alice." Then she suddenly attacked me, she literally punched me in the face and started kicking me and tried to beat the crap out of me. I didn't want to be rude, I heard something some time ago about not hitting a lady but could I really let this chick just beat me up? What was her problem? I then heard Edward's voice in my head, 'dude, it's Hourglass, she figured out who you are, you should probably fight back a little so you don't look like a wimp.' I did just that but at one point she had me pinned to the ground and she gave me the most brilliant smile.

"I should really kill you for everything you have done to my friends and I you know that right?" she asked me, and I nodded because she was right, "But," then she got up and extended her hand to me which I took, "It seems that I am not going to do that after all, she stood on her toes and put her mouth to my ear, "apparently I like you too much." She whispered, then backed away smiling. She turned her attention back to Edward who looked bored by all of this. I was surprised he hadn't snuck away but I could feel that he was scared to face Bella. "You really can't see her, she wants nothing to do with anything superpower related, and you are included in that." Then she gave me one last smile and started spinning and was gone.

We had started seeing each other secretly since then, only Edward knew and he really had no one to tell since he really didn't have friends outside our group and he didn't tell Rosalie anything. I knew Alice didn't tell anyone anything because she knew they would be upset about who I am, but she was helping me…I was really trying to be a better person. She helped me realize how Edward felt when he was with Bella and I felt horrible for trying to split them up. When I wasn't Hailstorm I did good things for people, I felt that it sort of balanced out the bad, and I tried to make the bad…not so bad, though it didn't always work. I had a reputation. I still went after people but Alice always saved them, it was like a game. It was harder to change than I thought. Alice loved me anyway though.

When Alice arrived today she looked panicked, I immediately felt a knot in my chest, had something happened to her? Was something going to happen to her? I'll kill whoever was going to do it.

"Jasper, he just broke out, he is going to come after you and Edward he wants to kill Bella but he is going to kill so many people, hundreds and hundreds of people good, bad, innocent, just everyone until he finds her and then if he does he will just end up killing her too and I don't know what to do." She was freaking out and rambling. I put my hands on the sides of her face and she stopped talking and closed her eyes. I really didn't catch anything she just said but I knew it couldn't be good if she was this freaked out. She took a deep breath and slowly repeated what she had to say.

It took a lot of control not to freak out myself. He was loose; the Tracker broke out of prison and was coming to pay Edward and me a visit so he could find…Bella. After all this time she finally let it slip that Bella was the Golden Swan. I can't believe I never figured that one out, now that I knew it was so obvious. That's also when it hit me, everything I did to Edward concerning Bella, I practically killed her and now this lunatic was after her and it was all because of me. How that guy has the restraint not to murder me himself is beyond me.

I held Alice for a few minutes while we soaked in this information and we worked out a plan that Edward and I would not use any powers tonight so we wouldn't be traced, then Alice had a vision and had to leave to save someone else.

When everything unfroze I thought about how to tell Edward, I knew he had to stop using all powers as of now so I got myself worked up, which wasn't hard at all to do since I could finally let it show now that Alice was gone and barged into Edward's room. "I think we have a problem," I told him. I then explained to him about the Tracker breaking out and planning to come after us to try and find the Golden Swan, I didn't want to blow Bella's cover in front of Rosalie, I owed her that much.

"Why don't you just find the Golden Swan and give her to him?" Edward's eyes darted immediately to Rose in Disgust.

"She is retired and we don't know who she is, plus we can't use our powers at all tonight or he will find us. That means no mind reading, blinking, mind jumping, I won't read emotions or alter any or read anyone's fears." I had developed a new power which I think I had started channeling the night the Tracker got locked up which is to sense what someone's greatest fear is and then use it against them. Bella's greatest fear is the Tracker. "I think we should cancel our plans for tonight and just stay in, lay low. It's not safe out there for anyone right now, he has no side, he'll kill anyone."

We all agreed, Rosalie not so much but it was two against one so we changed into more comfortable clothes and hung around the apartment. While Edward and I were watching a movie Rosalie excused herself and was gone for quite a while.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo, if by chance you didn't read the author's note in the last post b/c you thought i was bribing you or something all it was really about was that Turning the World Upside Down (the story you are reading right now) was nominated for Most Creative Story in the Fanpire Fiction Awards for July!!! more info on the awards here: w w w . f a n p i r e f i c t i o n a w a r d s . w e b s . c o m (remove the spaces) THANK YOU GUYS FOR BEING SUCH AMAZING READERS!! like i told someone just a little while ago in a reviewreply, even if I don't win, just the fact that someone nominated me amazes me and makes me so excited and honored that I am speechless! You guys rock. If you ever want me to do something for you...just say the word (and i'll consider it)**

**in other news, i just sent an application to be an author in the september author auction for Support Stacie. **

**Check out the site to learn more info!**** h t t p : / / s u p p o r t s t a c i e . n e t /**

**I think that is about it, any ideas about that playlist thing? do you want it posted as a chapter? do you want me to wait until after i finish the whole story? do you want me to just randomly start including some titles in the end A/N, do you not even care about the playlist? should I shut up and let you just get to either reviewing or just getting on with your life? Let me know!**

**OH TWITTER t w i t t e r . c o m / d r e a m s k r i b b l e r (sorry about the random #moonfruit mentions i am trying to win a macbook pro!)**

**reviews=love (or hate you know whatever :) ) (but i do love you no matter what!)**

* * *


	19. Chapter 18

_**A/N: TWO NEW CHAPTERS TWO DAYS IN A ROW! HOLY CROW!!! ha ha, enjoy, but don't get used to it!**_

_I am as gaurded as Alcatraz when I want to be  
Never been disarmed by boyish charm  
So darlin' you tell me  
Why do I throw down my weapons  
When you smile so harmlessly_

_-"You Get to Me", **Meredith Edwards**_

**Rosalie's POV**

To say that I was angry that our plans for the night were cancelled because of the Tracker escaping would be an understatement. I mean, don't get me wrong, I didn't want to see my brother or Edward killed but why couldn't I go have some fun? And I didn't understand why they couldn't just tell the Tracker whatever they knew about the Golden Swan. It seemed very suspicious to me and I was getting very bored sitting around with these two who were trying too hard not to use their powers. Especially since Edward was just staring at the television screen with a blank face, lost in his thoughts, clearly not paying any attention to me.

I decided to figure this all out on my own, and I knew where I had to start: my dad. I walked out of the living room and went into my room. From there I flickered back to my father's house in Forks. He was sitting in his favorite chair staring into the fireplace like he almost always was these days. I wondered if he knew the Tracker was on the loose, if he even cared. "Rosalie," he greeted me, "to what do I owe the pleasure of your company sweetheart?"

I smiled and hugged him then sat down at the foot of his chair to talk to him. "I have to ask you something, but I don't want to upset you." He nodded, signaling me to continue, "Well, something is bothering me. I don't know if you know but James Marshall broke out of prison tonight." My father's eyes left mine and went back to the fire.

"I heard something about that. Is that what bothers you?"

"No," he looked back to me, eyes filled with curiosity, "well yes, but it may not be what you think. What bothers me is why he would be so determined to capture the Golden Swan. Jasper said that when he first bit her he said something like, 'I haven't tasted this in a while,' what could he have meant by that?" My father nodded and looked back to the flames as if they held all the answers.

"Well my dear, there can be many reasons. Is she not the one who put him in jail?"

"No, Edward did."

His eyes then flickered, but not because of the light being reflected in them, "Perhaps he liked what he tasted. You said her name is the Golden Swan. Do you happen to know who she really is?" I shook my head. "Hmm. It seems an odd coincidence, but the woman…the one I tried to save." He handed me an old newspaper, worn with age and being read over and over.

_Body of 27 year old Rene Swan found drained of blood, there are no witnesses. Experts believe this was the work of the Tracker. Swan had recently been suspected in the murder of her husband Charlie but had been ruled out when sufficient evidence could not be provided. _

There was a picture, and she looked just like…"Bella?"

"What?"

"Did this woman have a daughter?" I asked hoping he would know.

He gave me a knowing look, but of course he never just gave me any answers, "I think any information regarding that would be in the news regarding Charlie Swan's death. My laptop is on the desk."

I ran over to the desk and opened the search engine searching for "Charlie Swan" and "murdered", when I found the news article I was looking for I read, _Police Chief Charlie Swan was found dead in his home today. Coroner says he died from a broken neck "it looks like a professional job." Swan's residence showed signs of break in but no concrete evidence could be collected. Wife Rene Swan could not be found for questioning and daughter Isabella Swan will be staying with the Chief's brother in law Carlisle Cullen possibly permanently._

Isabella Swan is Isabella Cullen_. _Bella is the Golden Swan. Edward dated the Golden Swan? At least now I know who to pay a little visit. I thanked my dad for his help and flickered to Miss Bella Swan's Residence.

--&--

I wasn't sure what room she would be in but I saw a shadow move in front of one of the windows so I used my power to get into the room. I was ready to do what I had to to convince this girl to turn herself over to the Tracker so anyone he might be after that I would care about would be safe. I wasn't going to take no for an answer.

What I saw when I entered the room, however, was not Bella walking around her room. The sight in front of me made me crumble to the floor in laughter. Emmett Cullen was standing in front of a full length mirror in only a pair of Superman boxers and a cape, posing and talking to himself, well, more like narrating. I was having trouble breathing I was laughing so hard.

He turned around and his face reddened. He tore off the cape and marched over to me picking me up by the neck. I knew I was probably in a lot of trouble, but I was having trouble taking him seriously, "Who the hell are you and how did you get in here?" I couldn't help but giggle when I imagined what his narration would have said 'and super Emmett grabbed the intruder by the throat.' He squeezed tighter, and I turned my head trying to get comfortable. My eye caught a picture hanging on the inside of the door I was being held next to. I kicked it open a little more so I could see it better.

It was me; Emmett Cullen had a poster of me, well, the Black Rose hanging in his closet. As I examined the picture I realized something and I narrowed my eyes at him and raised my leg to knee him in the side. He let go of me and I kicked him in the chest making him fall to the ground. I stood over him. His eyes darted from my face to his poster and you could see the information click on his face with a smirk. I pressed my foot to his throat, "that is a horrible picture of me, my ass looks huge."

Emmett grabbed my foot and flipped me and I landed on my stomach on the floor next to him. He sat up and started checking me out, "You're right, it looks much better in person." I quickly lunged at him but when I reached where he should have been I just hit his bed post, he was gone, but I could hear his laughing. "It looks even better from up here." I looked up and he was floating above me, that's when it hit me, he was built, and the cape…the Protector.

"Since when do superheros keep posters of villains in their bedroom?"

"Maybe they thought they were hot, even if they do have a big ass." He did not just say I had a big ass! I grabbed the closest thing I could find, a statue of Superman, what was his deal with Superman, and threw it at him he moved towards it quickly, caught it and then came back to the ground.

"Careful! That's a collectable!" He was carefully placing the statue back down when I jumped on his back, "Hey! What is your problem? I said you were hot!"

"You said my butt was big!" he started laughing, wrong move buddy. I kicked him into a shelf full of his 'collectibles' and used my pain power on him.

There was a knock on the door, "Hey Emmett, dude, is everything ok in there?" I didn't recognize the voice but it was definitely male.

Through the pain Emmett managed to sound normal, "Yeah, I'm fine, just relaxing." The person seemed to accept that and walk away. I was focusing on that and didn't realize Emmett about to use his power to create a protective force field, he forced one around him and it threw me across the room and into a wall leaving a dent in the wall.

He stood over me to see if I was ok as I lay on the floor. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist and started hitting him, he was just laughing "you hit like a girl," I then punched him as hard as I could in the face. He had to shake it off a few times. He grabbed my hands and crushed me up against a wall hard. "Stop it." My eyes locked with his and then something odd happened. I got this weird feeling, like I didn't want to hurt him. I got a weird feeling in my stomach, like the one you get right at the moment the rollercoaster is released after it reaches the top. My heart was beating faster. What was he doing to me? "Stop!" he demanded.

"Stop what?" I asked since I knew I wasn't the one doing anything.

"Stop using you powers on me," I smiled; I almost forgot I even had that power. I had used the power to make men fall for me numerous times on the Protector, but I didn't even think to use it now.

"I'm not using any powers." Emmett smirked and banged me against the wall again, probably to see if I was lying, then he leaned his head in to me. Before I knew what I was doing I started leaning towards him but right before my lips touched his I jerked my head back.

"I have to go."

"That…was so…not nice."

I smiled and leaned to speak into his ear, "I never claimed to be nice." I pushed him away so I could flicker without taking him with me. I smiled at him and then flickered out of his room, I had to get my task accomplished before I lost track of my goal.

--&--

I was a lot more successful in the next room that I flickered myself into. Bella was sitting on her bed looking frustrated with whatever she was trying to type up at her computer. She really didn't look like anything special, especially compared to the hunk that I left in the room down the hall, but then again she did lose all her powers apparently.

"Studying hard Swan?" I asked and her fingers immediately stopped on the keys of the keyboard and she slowly raised her head. She looked confused and started looking around as if there should be another person I was addressing.

"I'm sorry? Rosalie? How did you get in here? Why did you call me that?" I had to admit she was pretty good at playing stupid.

"What? I can't call you by your name? That is your name isn't it? Isabella _Swan_. Or were those just from the _Golden_ years of your life?" I asked coming closer to her. She remained silent and looked away from me. "Not the most creative way to hide your identity."

"Oh yes, I should have thought of something more creative like the Black _Rose_" The said giving me a pointed look. She smirked as something else seemed to hit her, "Or maybe _Hale_storm_, _yeah, those are much more creative."

"Look," I said, getting down to the point of my visit, "I didn't come here to tell you that I figured you out. I came here because you are being selfish. The Tracker is killing a lot of innocent people looking for you and you are sitting on your ass playing with your computer? What kind of hero can sit there while people die because she is too scared to show herself? What is one life to the hundreds that will be lost if you stay hidden?"

I seemed to be convincing her then she narrowed her eyes, "Since when do you care about anyone but yourself Hale?"

"He isn't only going after the good guys to get you Bella. He is going after my side too and two of the top people on his list are my brother Jasper and Edward…my boyfriend." Her eyes darted straight to mine when the words left my mouth. I don't know if it was because he was going after Edward or because Edward was my boyfriend but it seemed to have worked. "Look Bella. You have a chance to be a hero again even without your powers. You can save the world by handing yourself over. Do the right thing." And with that I flickered back to my apartment.

When I got back both Edward and Jasper were waiting in my room for me. "Where have you been?" Jasper demanded. I just rolled my eyes and tried to push past his figure in my doorframe when Edward let out a growl. Clearly the whole 'no mind reading power' thing ended with my refusal to speak. Edward then blinked out of the room, leaving me with a very confused and angry Jasper.

--&--

**BPOV**

I sat staring at the computer screen for a few minutes after Rosalie left. She was right, I couldn't deny it. This was my last chance to prove that I could be a hero, powers be damned. I could save hundreds of people from dying a painful, unnecessary death just by surrendering. What was one death compared to hundreds?

I decided that if I was going to do this I would leave everyone a note explaining all of this. I pulled out the notebook I used in school and began writing, explaining how I had searched deep inside myself and I cannot bear to allow-

There was a knock at the door and it opened. It was Emmett. "Bella, I have a very important question for you and I swear to leave you alone. What is the name of the girl who you got into a fight with in high school? The one you got detention for beating up?"

How random, "Rosalie Hale?"

"Yes! Thank you so much! You are a life saver! I would be so lost without you Bells!" He walked out and closed my door. I looked down at my note. Could I really do this to my family? They would understand. I was saving lives, hundreds of lives. I was being a coward just sitting here hiding.

I started working on my note again when I saw something dark appear at the foot of my bed. My chest got tight and my heart started racing before I could even look up. Slowly I raised my eyes up the figure until they landed on the face of the man that occupied all of my thoughts. Edward was standing in front of me, and I wish I could say that he looked like crap and that I don't even know how I could have liked him because he looked more amazing that I could have ever imagined.

"What…What are you doing here?"I managed to say though the rest of my body was paralyzed, if I moved I was sure I was going to just throw myself into his arms and beg him to take me back and I knew that would be wrong. I was with Jake, I am with Jake, I can't, he is evil.

Edward winced then locked his eyes on mine and looked very stern as he responded, "Don't even consider it." I then realized that he could read my mind and my heart felt like it was breaking all over again. This shouldn't hurt, I told myself, you shouldn't want to be with him. Edward shook his head, "I'm not talking about that Bella, by all means, consider that. Don't you dare consider what Rosalie told you to do."

"Did you just read my mind." He reluctantly nodded. I felt unnerved that he was able to intrude my thoughts. It made me angry, and now he was ordering me around? "You have no business telling me what I should and should not consider, and I don't think your girlfriend would appreciate you being here telling me I should consider things like you did. I would also appreciate it if you would stay out of my mind."

"Bella, you cannot hand yourself over to him, he will kill you."

"Why do you care? Someone on your side wants this to happen, shouldn't you be playing along to please them? That seems to be how you work." I knew he was reading my mind so I thought of Hailstorm ordering him around the night he was supposed to kill Esme and the night the Tracker almost killed me. He had no response. Maybe it was a low blow but I didn't care.

Alice suddenly whirled into the room. "Bella you can't do this!"

"What is with everyone telling me what I can and cannot do?" I was getting so mad! I really wished I had my power so I could throw something at both of them. My power, that is exactly what I needed to do, use my power.

"Bella, if you turn yourself in you won't be saving anyone!" That caught my attention. "If you turn yourself in he will hold you captive and bleed you like he did your mother only he will still kill people mindlessly like he is now. You sacrificing yourself will do no good at all. We need a better plan than that." Alice then turned to Edward, "What are you doing here?"

"Same thing you are. Rosalie tried to convince her to turn herself in and I am trying to convince her not to do it." He said not taking his eyes off of me.

"You used your powers? I thought the consensus was that no powers were going to be used." Alice looked frustrated.

"It seemed more important than being caught by the Tracker myself." My face deceived me and I blushed.

Alice gave him a sympathetic look, "You are lucky, I don't think he noticed no more power!"

"How am I supposed to get home? And how am I supposed to know that Bella isn't about to turn herself in? I'm not leaving."

Alice thought for a second then looked at me and I shook my head, "That's a good idea; you can stay in the guest room."

If I survive the whole Tracker situation and ever get my powers back, I am going to kill her.

--&--

* * *

**A/N: SOOO a lot of you thought Rosalie was intentionally going to see Emmett because they were dating..but alas...they just met :)**

**here are some songs from my play list if you want to check them out:**

**"Let It Go" by Blue October- for how Bella and Edward feel after they broke up.**

**"Everything Else Disappears" by Sister Hazel, there is a part that says **

**"And we sat on your car  
While the light from the stars  
Poked holes in the sky  
And you told me the tales of your heart  
And how it'd been broken**

And I cried when you talked about that  
Yeah what I would've given to take it all back for you  
Right then and there  
In that first second stare  
I knew we would be a while" - that is pretty much perfect for the scene where they are in the junkyard and bella is telling Edward about the Tracker killing her parents (i only remembered the song after i wrote it i swear!) and how he already wishes he could have protected her from that. sweet song, i highly reccommend it!

**hmm..lots more, but i will just use quotes and maybe throw a few at the end once in a while too because i don't want these A/N's to be super long!**

**Hope you liked the chapter! Hope everyone here in the states had a happy fourth of july! and everyone not in the states had a happy July fourth! ha ha. **

**twitter . com / dreamskribbler **

**reviews = love (or questions/comments/ additions/suggestions/hatred/random thoughts/ typo noticing/ anything really)  
**

* * *


	20. Chapter 19

_it's never the same on the way down  
how does it feel when your feet finally hit the ground?  
when all of your bridges aren't around  
and the sandcastles you built are falling down_

-**"Falling Down," Staind**

* * *

**APOV**

Tensions in the Black-Brandon-Cullen-and now temporarily Masen house have been extremely high for the past week. I knew that everyone would be upset that Edward was staying with us, but it was the right thing to do. He was number two most wanted in the Trackers eyes. Plus, it helped to have an extra pair of eyes looking out for Bella as well insight into what the "other side" would consider in some instances. I mean, I would have some access to that anyway dating Jasper but they didn't know that.

I did have ulterior motives for making him stay here; I knew that Bella still loved him and that she was absolutely miserable with Jacob. I couldn't be sure because I couldn't see anything definite in that area just yet, but I hoped that having him stay here would help fix the future that I tarnished by revealing Edwards alter ego too soon.

Walking through the house now however, I couldn't see how any good was coming from this arrangement. Bella would lock herself in her room seventy percent of the time unless she was in class, showering or eating. Emmett stayed out a lot; he was sneaking out to 'challenge' the Black Rose, whom he invited over to dinner tonight without telling any of us. And poor Jacob, he has been extremely on edge. He barely speaks, not trusting Edward though Edward doesn't know that Jake is Werewolf, and he practically guards Bella's door, though she doesn't even let him in most of the time. How can he not see that she doesn't like him that way? Edward, well he has been trying his best to be on good behavior though no one, besides myself have been very nice to him. Carlisle has even shown him the cold shoulder whenever he is around. I personally talk to everyone, letting myself into Bella's room, talking even if I get no response from Jake.

Since I knew that Rosalie was coming for dinner, I decided that it was time to bring Jasper over for dinner also. I couldn't just let him be alone in the apartment by himself; God only knows what trouble he would get himself into. The only thing is that I saw how mad Bella would be seeing Rosalie, but for some reason I couldn't see her reaction to Jasper. Maybe that was a good thing? Maybe she didn't know who he was?

I whirled over to his apartment and found him reading a book called The Civil War: Day by Day, he was so into it that he didn't even notice that I was in the room. Jasper had been reading a lot more since I told him not to use his powers. He said that it helped him concentrate on something that doesn't emit emotions that he would be able to change or use his powers on. He found that he was really into anything relating to history, especially wars which kind of concerned me knowing that his favorite part was their methods of killing and attack and how effective they were but I had accepted a long time ago that he had those thoughts, and I knew he would never do those things now, he was just fascinated.

I decided to sneak up on him and cover his eyes. He jumped about a foot off the couch before relaxing and pulling me over the back of the couch onto his lap and kissed me. "I was trying to read," he complained.

I rolled my eyes, "You are going to turn into Bella with all the reading you've been doing!" I picked up his book and threw it. He looked shocked, then pretended to look angry but you could see a smile trying to peek through on his lips so I just kissed him.

"So what do I owe the honor of your presence? It seems a bit early for you to be popping by the apartment."

I leaned back so I could look at him in the eyes so he would know I was serious, "I want you to come over for dinner tonight." Jasper's face showed no emotion and he said nothing, he just stared at me waiting for me to continue, like this was a joke or there was a greater meaning behind my words, "I don't want you to have to eat alone tonight."

"Alice I don't eat alone, I unfortunately have Rosalie," he countered my argument.

"Not tonight you don't, Emmett invited her over for dinner. Apparently they sort of have something going on. I would really feel more comfortable if you came over for dinner." He didn't look convinced, "Jasper, if Emmett can bring Rosalie why couldn't I bring you?"

"Alice, Rosalie didn't try to kill Bella." I gave him a pointed look challenging that statement, "Ok, maybe in the past she might have, but I am the one that tried to kill her knowing who she was, I am the reason the Tracker wants her so bad and that she doesn't have powers. I am the one that tried to make Edward kill Esme. There is a bit more bad aimed at me than at Rosalie." The man did have a point.

"But…but they might not even know you are Hailstorm, and I mean, if they have a bad reaction we will leave and have dinner on our own, but they don't have any room to talk because Emmett is seeing Rose and Bella dated Edward…though she did break up with him when she found out…but still."

"What is Bella going to do when she see's Rosalie and me at dinner tonight?" he stared at me as if he knew it was going to be bad. It was times like these that I knew that he had changed from the person he used to be. He was now thinking about how his presence would affect Bella instead of how many ways his being in our house could benefit him.

"I know she reacts badly to Rosalie," I admitted, "But she would have anyway, they never got along in high school." Jasper moved his hand in a circular motion to signal me to continue, "As far as you coming…I can't see how she will react, I guess it is a decision she will make when it happens." Jasper looked defeated, I placed my hand on his chin and lifted his face so I could look into his eyes, "but no matter what happens we will deal with it, because I love you, and I want you to meet the other people I love."

He smiled at me, "ok, but only because I love you too."

--&--

**BPOV**

Ok, so I haven't actually killed Alice yet, but I would be lying if I said that I haven't considered it. This last week has been beyond horrible. Everywhere I turn, unless I am in my room, Edward is there. He is in the bathroom when I have to go in there, he is in the kitchen whenever I want a glass of water, he even transferred into some of my classes, I swear if I didn't know better I would swear that boy was stalking me. He has tried a few times to speak to me but I just walk away. I know I couldn't handle talking to him yet. I still see the image that I see in my dreams, him as the Tracker drinking my blood, and it kind of scares me.

The longest conversation I had with him, and the most awkward one was this morning when I was about to leave to run for a little bit, I had my iPod on and wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and I walked straight into him. It wouldn't have been so bad except he had just gotten out of the shower, he was only in a towel and the floor was wet from his feet so I slipped. I was thankful that he caught me even though I was embarrassed and felt awkward with him being so…undressed. When I finally got my brain to focus on something other than his body and proximity claiming to be dazed, and not quite awake I apologized. He still had his arms around me when I realized that I was stepping on something, I didn't look down because I had a feeling what it was and if I was right the whole situation was about to get a lot more uncomfortable. "Edward," I asked, "did your towel fall?" red crept up his neck and onto his face as he glanced down and then nodded. I closed my eyes and tilted my head up so he could grab his towel and secure it around himself. He went to say something but I had to get out of there, I had to get the new mental image out of my head and being around Edward was not going to help.

Needless I have avoided all contact with Edward even more so than usual since this morning. Now I was afraid of him, hated him for who he was, yet still cared for him, and was picturing him naked. It was an odd combination.

I spent most of my downtime in my room alone reading, I had read ten books in the past seven days. I couldn't help feeling bad that I was locking Jacob out when I locked everyone else out but I just haven't been in the mood for trying to like him lately. There has been too much going on. Thirteen more innocent people have been killed along with two villains and one superhero. Every time a death was reported I heard Rosalie's voice in my head, _"What kind of hero can sit there while people die because she is too scared to show herself? What is one life to the hundreds that will be lost if you stay hidden?"_ It took a lot to remember Alice's warning.

I was sitting in my room, as usual trying to work on my story for my creative writing class. My professor had accepted the fact that I couldn't come up with any ideas on how to start a good happy story so he thought it would be a good idea to give me a scenario, A girl, possibly my main character, is sitting in a coffee shop reading when a guy comes in stuff happens in the end they must end up together and be happy about it. For a creative writing professor, he wasn't so great at coming up with story starters. So far on my computer all it said was, "I was sitting in the New Moon Café, the same place that you could usually find me from 10-1 Monday through Thursday, at the same table in the front corner near the door that I always sat in. This place was always full of regulars so when _he_ walked in it was impossible not to notice."

I was just staring at the screen after that. When I tried to imagine my characters I couldn't change the images that popped up, I was the girl, and _he_ was this mysterious newcomer. I think that is why I was so hesitant to write anymore.

A knock at the door saved me from writing any silly nonsense between my characters. "Yeah?" I asked and the door opened to reveal Edward. "I didn't say come in." I hoped that I sounded angry and strong.

"Dinner's almost ready." He announced. "And I just wanted to talk to you."

"I have nothing to say to you," I informed him turning back to my computer and started typing complete nonsense on the screen.

"Well I have things that I have to say to you," He closed the door and moved closer to me. My fingers were hitting all the wrong keys so that every word I typed was underlined as a spelling error.

"I have no desire to hear them," liar, "just get out."

"Bella," he was not giving up was he? "I just want a chance to-"

"Do you give all those people you kill chances before you kill them?" I gave him a hard look in the eyes. Didn't he understand that we were just too different? I couldn't accept his disregard for life, and I wasn't going to let him forget that.

He looked back at me like I had slapped him, "That's not fair."

"Oh, and killing an innocent person who did nothing wrong, who has a family waiting at home worried about them, that sounds really fair."

Edwards face was red with anger and frustration, he started moving, I assumed to the door to leave me alone but instead he stood in front of me. I didn't know if I should be worried, if he would hurt me, I really didn't have any way to defend myself should he decide to attack me. I tried to look confident and just as angry, the latter of which was not very hard. "You are the most stubborn…" he started but got too flustered to finish.

Suddenly he reached out and grabbed my computer throwing against the wall, successfully breaking it into too many pieces to be fixed. That did nothing to help my temper. I reached up and slapped him as hard as I could, which was significantly lighter than the first time I slapped him, but his head turned the same. "Dinner is ready." He said through gritted teeth giving me a hard stare and walking out of the room, kicking the remains of my laptop.

I guess he was back to being an asshole. Great, what am I supposed to do my assignments on now? He is so buying me a new one. I am going to have to make Alice make him buy me a new one. And all my iTunes! Gone! If I had my powers…

I got up and walked out of my room, not even looking at the mess of computer parts on the floor.

I was just entering the living room when Emmett came in the door laughing, "Hey guys, I brought a guest for dinner, hope no one minds." I followed his arm to the girl who it was wrapped around…no. It couldn't be her. Please tell me that the world isn't cruel enough for Rosalie Hale to actually be dating my brother.

My heart started racing in anger and I felt my face started getting red as I stared at her with my jaw tensely held shut. I knew Emmett had a crush on Rosalie as her evil counterpart but how is it possible that he actually found her attractive in person? Wasn't she dating Edward? I couldn't even form words to ask these questions, I wanted to just return to my room, and I was about to do just that when Alice whirled into the room. Clearly she must have seen this massive error in judgment on Emmett's part and was here to correct it as she had done for me years ago.

My assumption could not have been any more wrong. When I saw him standing there with her I thought I was just having another nightmare. There was no way that in real life my brother would willingly bring home the Black Rose and then Alice would bring home Hailstorm.

Through clenched teeth I managed to speak, "What the hell is he doing here?" I couldn't help but glare at our newly arrived guest.

He looked nervous? Alice was trying to find the right words, that's when I realized…she was holding his hand…What is going on? I started backing up, but ran into the wall. I felt like everyone was turning on me. Suddenly everyone was siding with the three people who had always been our enemies.

Edward came up to me to see if I was ok and Jacob immediately started yelling at him to leave me alone, starting an argument between the two of them. Alice started trying to explain why Jasper was there, that he had changed and so on; Emmett was telling me that you just have to go with your instincts. Everyone was talking at once, everything felt wrong, but I wasn't waking up. I had to get out of there so I just pushed my way through to the door and ran.

I ended up running to campus and sitting down near one of the statues in front of the library. I needed to think, but I didn't want to. Is that why Alice really let me get close to Edward, to get to Jasper? No, she wouldn't lie about that would she? How could Emmett be so stupid to want to be with Rosalie? How could Alice be so stupid? How could I be so stupid not to have noticed any of this?

"Hey," I heard an unfamiliar voice say. I looked up and saw a boy who I think might be in my chemistry class? "Bella right?" I nodded. "You look like you are having a rough night."

"Thanks," I said looking down, I probably looked like crap not that I really cared.

"I'm Eric," he extended his hand for me to shake which I did, "I am having this party tonight, would you like to come, it would probably make you feel better."

"No thank you Eric, I am not much of a party girl." I responded, my usual response to these invitations.

"How do you know if you never party?" I had to admit, it was a good question, "Come on, I bet a few drinks will make you feel better."

I thought about this for a second. A long time ago we had all decided not to drink or party because we didn't know how we would act or how it would affect our powers, but I don't really have powers…what harm could it do? "Sure, why not?" And so I went.

Eric drove us to his house and there were already a ton of people there. He made me a special drink, or so he said. I asked him why it was so special, "because everyone else gets beer from the keg, for you I crack open the liqueur." I had to admit that the drink he made was amazing, it was three different colors, red orange and yellow and it just tasted great. I wasn't paying attention and drank it faster than I meant to, before I even went to put my cup down I had another drink in my hand, it looked the same but it tasted a bit different, when I pointed this out Eric just said it was because I had one already and they taste different the more you have.

The music was so loud, and it seemed to just be getting louder, and there were so many people. I was talking to Eric and drinking my drink, but I started feeling funny, I felt like my limbs were really heavy and I didn't have enough energy to move them, the room seemed to be spinning. What was happening to me?

Eric came over to me, "you feeling ok?" he asked smiling a not so innocent smile. Oh no, he put something in my drink. He leaned in and tried to kiss me and I used all my energy to push him away. When he kept trying I got angry, angry that someone like him would do this to someone, so I used my energy to stand up and I used my power and tried to throw him across the room. Unfortunately, I forgot that my powers didn't work and I merely ruffled his shirt for a second. He came at me laughing…

--&--

**APOV**

Dinner was really quiet, no one wanted to talk about Bella's reaction to Jasper and Rosalie, and any topic that was brought up seemed to pass quickly. Besides the fact that Rosalie could probably care less what happened to her. I had assured everyone that Bella had just gone to the library to sit and think for a while, and that she was going to be fine.

Emmett had decided to tell some old family stories and was at the one about when he broke his first bicycle when I saw it. Bella was at a party, she was defenseless, someone slipped her a drug, then she used her powers, and the Tracker came for her, killing everyone at the party while she watched, then he took her.

"Bella…" I whispered. Suddenly all eyes in the room were on me. I just shook my head; I had to stop her, save her. It was my fault she was there. I shouldn't have brought Jasper here without talking to her.

"Alice what did you see?" Edward demanded. I shook my head again; I couldn't put the others in danger…but all those people… He looked determined then, stood up looking worried, he clearly read it from my mind. I guess I was telling everyone, we had to save Bella, and those kids. I just wish I could see if we would be successful.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, started summer school session 2 and my class is crazy! Hope you liked the chapter though! I have gotten some (what i hope are) good ideas for future chapters recently so...wooohooo**

**Don't forget about the Fanpire Fiction Awards July 20th (that's when voting starts) and check out the other stories that are up for awards! the other one up for Most Creative (against this one) is good! As are the other ones! Not all of the nominees are listed yet but some ****are, **

**h t t p : / / f a n p i r e f i c t i o n a w a r d s . w e b s . c o m / **

**(just take out the spaces)**

**t w i t t e r . c o m / d r e a m s k r i b b l e r **

**if you want to follow me on there.**

**Playlist songs to add:**

_I can't be held responsible  
This is all so new to me  
Just when I think I'm invincible  
You come and happen to me_

- " Invincible", Crossfade - How Edward feels when he is falling for Bella in high school.

_"Ever fallen in love with someone  
Ever fallen in love  
In love with someone  
Ever fallen in love  
In love with someone  
You shouldn't've fallen in love with"_

- "Ever Fallen In Love", Pete Yorn

That's all for now, Let me know what you think!

i welcome all questions (though if you just want to know what is going to happen a.k.a. giving away the story i will not give a clear answer), comments, feedback, suggestions, random thoughts, everything really...

You are all the best readers in the world!!

D!


	21. Chapter 20

**EPOV  
**When I saw that vision in Alice's head I instantly became furious. I jumped up from the table.

"Edward, change into Master Mind, a lot of people will see you." Alice warned me. I didn't care if people were going to see me. I didn't care that the Tracker would sense my powers and be able to find me. All I cared about was getting to Bella before that vile boy or the Tracker had a chance to get to her first.

I blinked into my room changed into my suit faster than I ever had before. Since I was using my powers I didn't bother shutting off my power to hear other's thoughts and I overheard that Alice wanted Jasper Rosalie to come help save the people at the party. Rosalie threw a fit, which I could hear even without my powers. She refused because, "why should I put myself in danger for a bunch of insignificant people?" really she was scared, she refused to let Jasper go because she didn't want him to get hurt and he knew that. He knew that she was afraid and didn't want to leave her alone. Alice wasn't going to force them. The dog…Jacob…was not in the house, and we didn't have time to find him. When I finished changing I blinked straight to the party.

When I arrived Bella was collapsing onto the loveseat she was struggling to stand in front of as that depraved Eric kid was advancing towards her. I knew that the Tracker was on his way so I had to move fast, I grabbed him by his throat, I wanted to kill him, but I thought of Bella. That confirmed it he was going to die for what he did to Bella, for what he tried to do to Bella. I snapped his neck and then grabbed Bella and blinked her back home.

I wanted to stay with Bella but Alice and Emmett would need help, I didn't want anything to happen to them and Bella to blame herself for it so I blinked back to the party. The Tracker had just barged in and chaos had broken loose. Alice froze everyone but it didn't work so well on the Tracker. He was too strong. He grabbed one of the party-goers and bit into their throats, I then had a great idea, I yelled at Emmett to make a protective shield around all of the people at the party and told Alice to whirl the out of here. I didn't wait for them to acknowledge this I just pounced on the Tracker and blinked us both out of the room as far as I could then when I managed to escape his grasp, not without a few punches and scrapes I blinked back to the house.

Alice and Emmett were there looking at the damage. Five people died, including the kid I killed before the Tracker even showed up. In prospective, five was a lot better than the hundred that were here, but I am sure that they were aiming for a number that was closer to zero. Alice lifted her head to me looking worn, "Bella's looking for you." And with that I blinked back to Bella's room.

Bella was lying exactly how I had placed her on the bed. She had not moved an inch. When I came in her room and went to the side of her bed and her eyes met mine she looked frightened. I then realized that I still had my mask on. When I pulled it off she breathed a sigh of relief. Had she forgotten that it was me under the mask? I sat on the edge of her bed and brushed the hair out of her face, "Are you ok Bella?"

She shook her head, I noticed her hand pulling at her pants, "s'really hot in h're" she slurred. I let my fingers rest over her pulse and realized her heart was racing.

"I think I should get Carlisle, your heart is beating way too fast."

She started shaking her head, "no," she whined, and then seemed to force her arm to move to grab my hand that was resting at her neck, "You do that to me." She took a deep breath, "happens every time you're 'round."

I knew it was wrong to let her tell me this; she was not only intoxicated but drugged. She didn't know what she was saying, but she did sound so cute saying it, and my heart did lift at the words. Her relaxed face became crumpled, "I need these clothes off, s'too hot."

"I…I'll get Alice to help you out." I stuttered.

"No," she cried out, "I don't want anyone to see me like this." Then she started crying and I felt my heart breaking. She was embarrassed.

"Ok Bella, I won't let anyone in. I promise." I rubbed my thumbs across her cheeks to clear away her tears. I was going to have to change her clothes. She was going to kill me in the morning. "What do you want to wear?"

"Nothin" well, clearly I was going to have to pick something out because Bella's choice was not an option. I went to her dresser and opened a few drawers until I found her pajamas. I grabbed a light blue night gown and walked over to Bella.

"Ok, I am going to help you change, and I swear to you I am not going to look ok?" Bella closed her eyes and nodded. She might have misunderstood thinking I meant that she isn't supposed to look but I continued anyway. I curled up the nightgown so it would be ready to put over Bella's head and arms without me looking. I then helped Bella sit up gently taking her arms and putting them around my neck. "I am going to need your help if you can manage it. I need you to try and hold your hands together." And she did as she rested her head against my neck. While looking straight ahead I lifted up Bella's shirt and gently pulled it over her head asking her to release her hands one at a time from my neck. I then slipped her night gown on over head and one by one slid her arms through so I could then slide it over her torso.

"My bra," she mumbled into my neck," I reached around her and unclipped her bra through the thin fabric of her night gown and moved the straps so I could slide the straps of the bra down her arms. I then pulled the bra out using one of her bra straps. Smooth Masen, I thought to myself.

I laid Bella down so I could take her pants off. I couldn't think of any other way except to just reach under her nightgown and unbutton them so that is what I did. A smile played on Bella's lips when my fingers touched the skin on her stomach but I tried not to dwell on this information.

I folded Bella's clothes and placed them on the chair at her desk and sat back down next to her on her bed. "You should get some rest now Bella, you will feel better in the morning."

She didn't say anything, just smiled so I got up and went to leave. When my hand touched the doorknob she spoke, "Edward?" I turned to face her, "stay with me, I don't want to be alone." How could I refuse her?

I moved back to her but her face crumpled again, "change, don't wear that," her fingers weakly ran over the leg of my outfit. I quickly ran to my room to change into some boxers and a t-shirt and quietly returned to Bella's room.

When I went to sit in the chair at her desk, moving her clothes I heard her voice, "no, lay with me." I hesitated but then moved to the unoccupied side of her bed and sat down with my legs stretched out and my head propped against the headboard.

We sat in silence for a few minutes then Bella started talking, clearly her intoxication made her babble,

"You broke my computer today."

"Yes I did."

"Wanna know a secret?"

"Bella…"

"I thought about you naked a lot today." I couldn't restrain my chuckle, which was probably due to the towel incident this morning. "I love you Edward." She suddenly announced. I knew she wouldn't remember any of this in the morning; I just leaned over and kissed her cheek.

She then started crying, I worried that I did something wrong, "I'm really scared Edward."

"It's ok Bella; I'm not going to let anything happen to you." I pulled her into my arms and let her cry.

"I am afraid something is going to happen to you, or Alice or Emmett. I really can't lose you guys. And there is nothing I can do to help." She admitted.

"Bella we will figure something out, I promise." Bella continued to cry until she fell asleep. I held her stroking her hair through most of the night. She had some tremors as a side effect of the drugs that she was slipped but besides that she was fine and after that I finally fell asleep.

--&--

**BPOV**

I woke to feel my head pounding. I felt like I had been slammed into a brick building. I turned my head to block out the light shining through my eyelids and settled my head down on my unusual feeling pillow…maybe it was my mattress? It smelled an awful lot like…

I opened my eyes slightly and saw that I was not in fact resting my head on a pillow but on a person. Not just any person but Edward. I forced myself to sit up suddenly, and immediately regretted that decision. The contents of my stomach made themselves known almost immediately, luckily I was able to lean over the bed where a trash can was strategically placed…probably thanks to Alice. I felt Edward wrap his arm around me holding up my head and successfully back my hair while rubbing my back. When I finished he reached down and grabbed one of the tissues which were also strategically placed nearby and handed it to me along with a water bottle and two Advil.

I rinsed my mouth then took the Advil and then sat down on the bed and stared at Edward.

"What-" My words sounded thunderously loud, "What the hell are you doing in my bed?" I continued in a low voice.

Edward gave me a sympathetic look, "Bella, what…what about last night do you remember?"

I felt my stomach drop. Did that mean that he and I? No, I would never…but why would we be in bed together? Why can't I remember anything? "I…I remember…" What did I remember? I looked around my room. "You broke my computer." This did not make Edward look any happier, "Then it was dinner but I got mad because Alice brought Jasper for some insane reason and Emmett brought Rosalie. So I left. I…I went to the library, or outside the library." Then what? Things from then on were even looking a little fuzzy, "Then…someone…Eric? He asked me to come to a party…and I went." Then it hit me, and I looked up at Edward sheepishly, "I drank?"

Edward took a deep breath, "Bella, he drugged you." He paused to let that information sink in. "That Eric guy slipped a drug into your drinks that acts as a sort of sedative, it relaxes all of your muscles practically paralyzing you and it intensifies the effect of alcohol which he put plenty of in your drinks also. The side effects, according to Carlisle, which you have experienced most of are: loss of muscle control, sleepiness, headaches, dizziness, tremors and amnesia." Edward stopped so I could process the information.

That Eric kid slipped me the date rape drug. Ok. But that still didn't explain, "But why are you in my bed?"

"There's more." Edward admitted. The serious expression on his face told me it wasn't good news. "When you were trying to defend yourself against Eric you used your power-"

"But I don't have my powers." I cut in.

"You do, it is just very weak Bella. You used it and the Tracker sensed it and came straight to where you were." I had a feeling I knew where this was going, and it couldn't end well. I led the Tracker to a house full of innocent people. "I got you out then Alice and Emmett got almost everyone out while I distracted the Tracker."

"Almost?" I whispered.

"The Tracker got four of them before we could save them, and I…I might have lost my temper and killed Eric for drugging you."

My head snapped up, "You killed him?"

"Bella he deserved it, he was going to rape you!"

"No one deserves to die Edward," I was crying now, "Especially because of me." Yet again, because of me innocent people were being killed, and this time it could have been prevented. I felt Edward put his arms around me and pull me towards him but I pulled back and wiped my eyes.

"So you haven't gotten to the part where you decided it was ok to sleep in my bed," I told him, hoping to change the subject a little.

"You asked me to," he answered in a low voice with his eyes trained on the comforter. "You said- you said you didn't want to be alone, and that you didn't want anyone else to see you like that."

He seemed like he was holding something back but I didn't want to pry, I really didn't like talking about things I might have said when I was drugged and intoxicated. I nodded, accepting his answer. And we sat in silence for a minute.

"Well, I'm going to go let you get some rest now," Edward said as he eased himself off the bed. He was at the door when I realized something.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you say that you went back and helped Alice and Emmett save those people?" He nodded while keeping eye contact with me. "Why?"

He thought for a minute then looked me straight in the eye, "Because it was the right thing to do." He turned to leave again.

"Edward." He stopped and turned, "Thank you. For everything you did for me last night." He smiled, nodded and was about to leave again, "but you still owe me a computer." Finally he laughed and walked out of the room, I couldn't help the smile the crept onto my face at the sound. It was nice after everything that happened, even if I didn't remember any of it.

When I came out of my room a little later in the day I saw that Carlisle and Esme had come over and everyone was in the living room in what looked like a very important conversation. When I entered the room Emmett was the first to notice. He got up, came over to me and pulled me into a big bear like hug.

"Don't you ever scare us like that again!" he scolded me, "Do you understand me Isabella Marie Swan Cullen? Never again!" I smiled at my brother and nodded. I definitely would not be drinking or going to a party anytime soon.

Esme and Carlisle also got up and hugged me asking how I was feeling and told me to sit down and rest. Jacob made sure I sat next to him and rubbed my back though I pushed his arm away claiming that the feeling made me nauseous. Edward was leaning against the wall near Alice. Alice didn't get up; she sat and stared at me looking repentant.

"So…" I wanted to break the awkward silence that had found its way into the room, "what were you all talking about?"

"Well," Carlisle started clasping his hands together in a business like fashion, "we were discussing some concerns we had for you. Now before you get upset that we were talking about you let me explain," Carlisle held out his hands palm down and positioned himself so he could face me better, "we were just discussing, and were going to wait until you woke up but we happened to get on the subject, that we feel concerned that you are unable to defend yourself."

I opened my mouth to argue this fact but I had no response. "Bella," Alice spoke up, "When that guy attacked you last night, the best you could do was push him away, and in an altered state that was useless. Your powers merely ruffled his shirt as if a breeze had passed through the room. You could have seriously been hurt."

"And that's why we've been trying to come up with ways to help," Emmett explained.

"With the Tracker coming for you so often it is dangerous to leave you so defenseless." Carlisle explained. "I have been hoping that your powers would mature back to their original strength at least by now, but it seems that it is taking a lot longer that I had anticipated. The only thing that we can think to do now is to build on your physical strength."

I shook my head trying to make sense of that, "How? I thought you couldn't just make me stronger, that you couldn't just make muscle appear when it wasn't already there." That wasn't how his power worked; he couldn't create something out of nothing.

"I am not saying that I am going to use my powers, I am saying that Emmett will train-" the door burst open cutting off Carlisle's explanation.

"I think I have a solution."

* * *

**A/N: Who could it be? and what could the solution be? so many possibilities! my goodness! ha ha if you are wondering, i wrote this instead of doing my assignments for my summer class...which is NOT GOOD especially since i promised my roommate that i would drive to South Carolina to watch her sky dive tomorrow...lets just hope that i can do that AND get my assignment done tomorrow...**

**Don't forget about the Fanpire Fiction Awards July 20th** (that's when voting starts) and check out the other stories that are up for awards! the other one up for Most Creative (against this one) is good! As are the other ones! Not all of the nominees are listed yet but some are,

**h t t p : / / f a n p i r e f i c t i o n a w a r d s . w e b s . c o m / **

**(**just take out the spaces**)**

**t w i t t e r . c o m / d r e a m s k r i b b l e r **

if you want to follow me on there.

**ONE MORE THING! **I have been considering writing a story, probably after this one, where Bella is a vampire and is the first one to join Carlisle and then all the other vampires join and then either they move to forks or they are in forks and edward is new...OR one where Bella is part of the vulturi like Aro's prized posession or daughter or something, like royalty idk...i havent put much thought into the latter....i just wanted some thoughts from you guys if you had any on the subject. I would obviously have to finish this one first. IDk...if no do you have any reccomendations for stories that might be like this that would satisfy the ideas in my brain?

**Playlist songs to add:**

**I know i didn't have a song at the begining of this chapter but I wasn't really feeling one that fit this particular scene... I did find some that worked for later on perfectly!! **

**here is a song that reminds me of how things would have been between jasper and edward during the time when Jasper was with Alice but they were keeping him from Bella:**

Tap out when the weight on you're shoulders comes down on you  
You're gasping for air, and its just not fair  
He gets to be with her  
Here you sit trying hard,  
To forget something your thinking of

Im sorry about it  
Do you miss her so bad it hurts

At least you lived to talk about it  
At least you got your health  
At least it made you feel alive  
Oh well, you wish you weren't right now

- The Night Life, The Starting Line

**This song is how Bella's impression of Edward as Mastermind:**

if someone else showed you the way  
would you take the wheel and steer?  
it hurts me that you're not ashamed  
of what you're doing here  
if they jumped off a bridge  
would you meet them on the ground?  
or would you try and claim  
that it never made a sound

- How about You, Staind

**And finally, i shall give you a third since there was no opening one, this one is how Bella felt being powerless and having things go wrong as edward re-entered her life:**

But I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon

I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah

I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be  
Something to do with you

- Kryptonite, three doors down

**HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER!**

**REVIEWS =LOVE!**


	22. Chapter 21

_cause I've been gone for a long time  
waiting on the sidelines  
hoping for a chance to play  
well I thought I would never leave anything behind  
I also never thought I'd say_

tell all my friends I'm dead  
I'm leaving you, this time its for good  
tell all my friends that I'm dead  
it won't be long before you forget my name

-Forget My Name, **New Found Glory**

* * *

_  
_**BPOV**

"I am not saying that I am going to use my powers, I am saying that Emmett will train-" the door burst open cutting off Carlisle's explanation.

"I think I have a solution."

Everyone in the room stared at our very out of breath, and if I had a say, unwelcome, guest, Jasper Whitlock-Hale. Alice immediately jumped out of her seat and ran to his side to which I narrowed my eyes. I got up from where I was sitting and moved to the farthest point possible from where Jasper was standing. "Jazz what is it? What are you doing here?" _Jazz_? I have a better nickname how about loathsome, wicked, vile…

"I think I know what to do about Isabella," he stated looking straight at me.

"Sorry but I am not going to agree to let you kill me even if at least two other people in this room might agree with you." I replied tartly. Alice looked hurt by this comment and I didn't bother to look at Edward's response even though he was the other of the two I was referring to. Jasper however remained calm.

"Bella please just hear me out, you have every reason not to like me, I don't even like me, but I think I know how to get your powers back."

"Funny, I wouldn't need a way to get them back if you weren't the reason I lost them."

"Bella," Carlisle interrupted our little bickering…or more like Jasper's pleading and my stubbornness, "I want to hear what he has to say." He turned to Jasper, I clenched my jaw and turned my head, "I have thought of every way I can think of to get her powers back, what could you possibly have thought of?"

"Ok," He took a deep breath and took a step into the room since he was still standing in the doorway. "I was thinking, the Tracker was able to take her powers by taking blood specifically from Bella's neck right? And our blood holds the charges to our power. Now, Bella hasn't lost all of her powers so all she would need is to have powerful blood re-introduced back into her system through that spot in her neck to spark the blood currently in her body to mature back to where it was before she was bitten."

"I have considered blood transfusions," Carlisle admitted, "the problem is that we used up all of the stored blood we had for Bella when her throat was slit by-" he realized who he was talking to before he said it, "well, when that happened."

Jasper thought for a second, "Well, she isn't the only one here with power in her blood, we all have it. In fact it might be better because we can take it straight from the spot in the neck where Bella needs it." I, and everyone else in the room was looking at him like he was crazy, "Just listen, really, if everyone donates just a little, not enough to weaken their powers we can pump that into Bella to spark her powers to come back."

"One problem there genius." Jake spoke up, "I highly doubt that everyone in this room has Bella's blood type."

"I could change that easily, that wouldn't be a problem." Carlisle said still in thought about jasper's plan.

"Am I the only one who thinks this is crazy?" I yelled. Everyone suddenly looked at me, "First of all, how do you know he isn't trying to kill me with this, second of all how do you know he isn't trying to weaken all of you and then trying to kill you too, and third of all…I don't like blood." Ok, so my third of all was really crap, but I had already said third of all and I had to come up with something to say and it was a true statement.

To my right Edward chuckled, I glared at him, "What?" he asked feigning innocence, "come on, your great excuse is that you don't like blood? It's not like he is asking you to drink it Bell." He gave me a crooked smile. When did he start calling me 'Bell"? I just rolled my eyes and he chuckled again. I noticed Jacob watching us from the corner of my eye but I didn't pay much attention to it.

"I am just trying to help, honestly. I will give you blood also. I know you probably don't believe it but I am really trying my best to change, to understand why you all do what you do," he looked at Alice, "I've had a lot of help."

"How would we know how much blood would be safe to take before it affects your powers, and how much Bella would need?" Carlisle asked, getting back down to specifics.

"One standard vile from each of us, but we will need to convince Rosalie to do it too to be sure we have enough." Jasper said confidently.

"How do you know all of this?" Emmett asked suspiciously.

Jasper took a deep breath, "I spoke to Rosalie's father, he was the Juggernaut, the only other person to survive an attack from the Tracker. He has had a long time to consider how to attempt to get your powers back. Unfortunately, in the villain world no one cares whether you lost your powers or not, no one is willing to help. He was cryptic about how, since he is cryptic about almost everything but he finally told me. But we need to try to get Rosalie, it might work with just the six of us, assuming all of you are willing to donate, but seven is better."

"Shouldn't we make sure Bella feels comfortable doing this first?" Edward asked. I hadn't even been facing any of them anymore but I turned toward Edward when he said that, he gave me a small smile which I found myself returning. At least one person cared what I thought and how I felt about all of this.

"It's the only choice we have, she has to do it," Jake said.

"Why don't we give her some time to think, as well as all of you, you all think about if you want to donate this blood." Esme spoke up. "Why doesn't someone go talk to Rosalie so she has time to consider it?"

"I'll do it," Edward said, his eyes fixed on me. I couldn't help but wonder why he was so eager to go see Rosalie. Maybe she was really that irresistible. Who cares if he wants her anyway? Why should I care? I gave him up right? I felt tears forming in my eyes so I just walked to my room.

--&--

**EPOV**

When Esme suggested that someone go talk to Rose I knew that I had to be the one to do it, Emmett might be able to convince her but I could get to her quicker and even if Emmett was Bella's brother…sort of, she was the love of my life and Rosalie had to do this for me. Plus, I didn't know how serious she was about Emmett and I wasn't leaving that up to chance. I blinked to the apartment, straight to Rosalie's room to find her lying on her bed reading some fashion magazine

She bent down the corner and looked at me, "Something I can help you with Edward?"

"Actually there is Rosalie," I answered. She put down her magazine and smirked at me.

"Sorry Eddie, I'm just not interested in you anymore." Wow, maybe this thing with Emmett was more serious than I thought.

"That's a relief, but not what I am talking about," She looked confused. "I need you to do me, and Bella…and Emmett a favor." I figured that it wouldn't hurt to toss Emmett's name in there to get what I wanted.

She looked intrigued, "Why should I do you a favor? What have you ever done for me Edward?"

I was shocked, "You won't do a favor for me, your own boyfriend…or…ex-boyfriend?"

"Oh please," she rolled her eyes, "You only decided to date me to get your mind off of your precious Isabella, and even then all you thought about was her. You never wanted me, but to be honest. I never wanted you; I just wanted you to want me." I stared at her dumfounded, "Edward you are the only man who has been able to resist me, ever, even when I use my powers. It is like you don't care. All you can see is Bella. I just don't care anymore. I found someone who does want me…even when I don't use my powers. And I think I want him."

This was a monumental occasion; Rosalie was not only being deep but honest. I sat on her bed next to her, "You guys make a cute couple." She laughed and hit me with her magazine. "Rosalie, in all seriousness we really need your help, if you don't help for me then do it for Emmett."

She considered this for a second, "what do you need me to do?"

"Just give some blood from here," I touched the part of her neck where Carlisle would take blood, "so we can give it to Bella so we can try to get her powers back."

She thought about this for a little longer, she seemed to be struggling. I think she was having that conflict that both Jasper and I had in the past between what we knew, how we have been raised and what we suddenly had the urge to do…that battle between doing what's easy and doing what's right.

"Fine, but for the record, I am doing this for Emmett." I smiled and hugged her as tight as I could and blinked us back to the house where everyone was probably waiting.

--&--

**BPOV**

I was sitting in my room for only a few minutes when there was a knock on the door. "Bells, it's me. Can I come in?" Ugh, Jake. Was I a bad person for not wanting to talk to him? Maybe I should just end it with him, tell him I just want to be friends with him. He changed a lot when he became 'boyfriend Jake' and I really don't like it.

"Yeah," I called. I wanted my friend back, and there's no time like the present right? Especially when you could die from some crazy blood transfusion. He came in and sat in front of me on the bed, "What's up Jake?" He looked like something was bothering him.

"I wanted to see how you were feeling," he said, something was off though.

"I am fine," I shrugged, "a little wary about this whole blood thing though."

Jake nodded and looked down, "How'd you sleep last night?" he asked his eyes fixed on the carpet. Oh, that's what this is about.

"I don't really remember, I only remember waking up." I said trying to sound like it wasn't a big deal. Jake scoffed. "Jacob are you seriously making this a big deal?"

"Of course not!" He said sarcastically, "Because it is definitely not a big deal when your girlfriend won't let anyone near her but her ex boyfriend who happens to be a villain. It is not a big deal that she asked him to change her clothes." His voice grew louder and angrier as he continued listing things that 'were not a big deal.' "And it most definitely is not a big deal when said girlfriend sleeps in the same bed with this ex boyfriend!"

"Jacob, you are blowing this really out of proportion. I didn't want anyone else to see me like that so I asked Edward to help me out since he was there and…I obviously wanted him to stay for some reason but I honestly don't remember last night. There is no reason to get mad."

"No reason to get mad?" He let out a humorless laugh, "Bella, I try to comfort you and you push me away, I try to get close to you and you are too busy." Jake was getting angry he stood up and started pacing. "During this entire relationship I have slept in your bed once, you are not even dating him and you ask him to sleep in your bed." I could see him start to shake slightly and I started to get nervous. "Just earlier I try to console you by rubbing your back you tell me I am making you nauseous and then every time Edward says smiles at you your face practically lights up. He tells you he is going to talk to Rosalie and you run off crying." Jake looked at me, his eyes full of disgust and he moved toward me leaning over me placing one hand to each side of me on the bed so his face was level with me, "and last night," he started slowly speaking each word menacingly, "while you two were probably cuddling," Jake's arms were shaking badly now, "you told him that you loved him, I was listening."

Normally I would be freaking out that I told Edward that I loved him, but honestly all I could think about right now was how angry Jacob was. "Jake, I didn't –"

"Don't Bella. It is obvious that you still want him. What I don't understand is why. I have been nothing but good to you, everyday that I have known you I have done everything I could think of to get you to like me. I built you a truck for God's sake!" Jake's whole body was shaking, I was really scared, I knew Jake would never hurt me…well, I hoped that was still true. "But no matter how hard I try you still want that scum bag. Is that what you want Bella? Are you not attracted to the good guys? You like the villains?"

"No Jake, please just calm down," I begged, "You're scaring me."

He gave an evil looking smirk and leaned in closer, "If the bad guy is what you want then that is what you'll get Bella. I am tired of trying to be perfect for you. I am sick and tired of all of you, and I will show you just how evil I can be."

"Don't do this; I just want my friend back."

He closed his eyes and shook his head, "What so I can be your best friend while you chase after Masen?" He leaned in too close, I had to turn my head away, "I don't think so. I am through with being your friend; I am through with being good."

There was a banging on the door, "Bella are you ok," a concerned Edward asked through the door.

This seemed to make Jacob even angrier, he couldn't control the shaking anymore and he phased, with his arms being so close to my body I got caught in the process and he clawed me on both sides of my body from my hips to my face. I screamed in agony as his nails dug through my skin. I faintly heard my door burst open.

Edward had burst in Carlisle, Alice, Jasper and Emmett in tow. They all stood there staring at the monstrous wolf standing over my body, growling, daring them to take a step forward.

Then the wolf started whimpering and turned and jumped out my window. I turned my head and noticed Rosalie was standing in the doorway now. She must have used her power against him. I would have to remember to thank her later.

Carlisle rushed over to me and healed my wounds as everyone made their way into my room.

"Umm, I hate to rush this," Alice spoke in a small voice breaking the awkward silence in the room, "but we should try the blood thing soon if we are going to do it. Things just got a bit worse with Jake switching sides." I was still mad at Alice for lying to me, but she was right, we had to do this now…once again, as always, thanks to me the situation just got much worse. Now Jake was probably going to attack us.

"Let's do this." I said a not so confident voice.

Carlisle collected everyone's blood and had Edward collect his, Alice saw that he would be able to perform the task successfully. Carlisle changed the blood all to my type and transferred it to an IV bag which was then connected to the correct spot in my neck. They had me lie in bed, just in case and everyone watched. I had never been more nervous in my life. Jasper reminded us that it might not work since we now only had 6 people instead of 7 people donating but it technically should work.

When about a quarter of the bag was in I started feeling woozy. Then suddenly I was in pain. It was like my entire body was on fire…oh no…something was wrong.

**A/N: uh oh! for everything... ha ha I never really have MUCH of a note note do I? hmm..what could the note be? dear readers.. YOU ARE AMAZING!! That is all...ha ha **

**umm..here are the regular things: **

**Don't forget about the Fanpire Fiction Awards July 20th** (that's when voting starts) and check out the other stories that are up for awards! the other one up for Most Creative (against this one) is good! As are the other ones! Not all of the nominees are listed yet but some are,

**h t t p : / / f a n p i r e f i c t i o n a w a r d s . w e b s . c o m / **

**(**just take out the spaces**)**

**t w i t t e r . c o m / d r e a m s k r i b b l e r **

if you want to follow me on there.

**and some more music for you:**

**here is the other song i was considering for Jacob (the song at the begining was refering to Jacob flipping out btw if you didn't pick up on that):**

But there you go for the last time  
I finally know now what I should have known then  
And I could still be ruthless if you let me  
But there you go when I'm not done  
You're waving goodbye well at least you're having fun  
The rising tide will not let you forget me  
forget me

- "Ruthless" by Something Corporate

**This one is Bella's feelings, not giving in to her feelings toward Edward:**

I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right

… And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time

- Goodbye to you, Michelle Branch

**and this one...well...you will get it...**

"Loving you, That isn't really something I should do  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya  
Well I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong"

- Right kind of wrong, LeAnn Rhymes

**So yeah, that is chapter 21, hope you enjoyed, i enjoyed providing it for you! You guys are truly the best readers in the world!! if i ever write a book i am dedicating it to you! ha ha **

**leave a review if you so wish to, you know i would love it and i will be sure to get back to you (if it is signed), reviews can be positive, negative, random, you can jsut tell me that you hate my taste in music ha ha i dont care i like the clicky sound i hear when i get a review..ha ha**

**love you all!!**

**Dianna**


	23. Chapter 22

"Well, I'm willing to break myself  
To shake this hell from everything I touch  
I'm willing to bleed for days my... reds and grays  
So you don't hurt so much"

- Break Myself, Something Corporate

* * *

**EPOV**

Every seemed to be going well, Bella was lying in her bed, her arms to her sides just staring at the ceiling looking bored. She was probably embarrassed that everyone was in the room watching her, waiting for something to change. I was watching as her eyes followed the lines on the ceiling when her eyelids fluttered and her skin became very flushed. Her face then contorted in pain and she groaned, her hands fisting the sheets of the bed in agony.

"Bella," Carlisle asked in a concerned voice as he rushed to her, "What's wrong? Are you ok? What are you feeling?"

"Hurts…pain…body…burning..." Bella struggled to speak through the torture she was experiencing, "make it…stop…please."

Carlisle was about to take the needle out of Bella's neck when Alice shouted "No," He immediately turned around, as well as the rest of us, and we all stared at Alice, "If we stop it now it will kill her for sure. The only chance she has is to let it finish."

Carlisle looked unsure but he didn't attempt to remove the needle again. Bella was now writhing in pain. He felt her head, "She is burning up," he announced, though it was obvious to us that Bella was shivering and had goose bumps. She was breathing heavily and sweating like she just ran a marathon.

"Dad can't you, fix her or something?" Emmett asked looking in pain himself from watching Bella suffer.

Carlisle shook his head, "No, there's nothing I can do, but maybe…" He looked at me.

"What?"

"Pain is sensed in our minds, if you could get into her mind and distract her, maybe she wouldn't suffer so badly."

"But the Tracker," I pointed out.

"He won't sense you" Alice assured me. I looked at Bella.

Bella hates that I can get into her mind, I try my best not to use my powers on her. Having the Tracker following us has helped me be less tempted, but I have slipped and read her mind. Would she be angry if I entered her mind if it helped her through this? I was trying to get back on her good side not make her angry. As I thought I watched Bella suffer and my decision was made. I had to do it, I had to try, I couldn't let her endure this torture while I stood and watched…not again.

I moved closer to Bella's bed and grazed my hand over her cheek, she really was burning up, her temperature had to be far too high to be safe. I then concentrated on entering Bella's mind.

The only thing she had been thinking about was how much pain she was in; she pictured it in her mind as herself curled up in the corner of a burning room while she was also on fire. I made the fire disappear from her but she still trembled in the corner, probably from the pain she was feeling. I walked up to her and extended my hand to her. She stared at it then her eyes followed my arm up my body to my face and she slowly took my hand.

I pulled her up effortlessly and changed her charred clothes into a ball gown worthy of an Austen novel and set out location into a golden ballroom. Bella looked confused as she looked around but then her eyes settled on my face, and a wave of recognition passed through her thoughts, "I don't dance." She admitted in a small voice.

I smirked, "I can make you," and then I pulled her hands up to my neck and placed mine at her waist and we started gracefully gliding over the dance floor.

Bella only looked somewhat peaceful, there were still signs that she was suffering such as her labored breathing and she would also wince on occasion. "Edward, can I ask you something?"

"Of course," I answered noting the worry in her eyes.

"Do you think he knew?" I gave her a confused look, I truly didn't understand, "Jasper, did he know that the blood would kill me?"

I felt my own heart rate pick up at her words, she spoke them so casually, "No, Bella, you aren't going to die. He did this to help you, and you are going to be ok…it's just…it is not going as smoothly as planned, that's all."

Bella gave me a sad smile, then her face wrinkled in pain, "Edward, you need to get out."

"What?"

"Now, you have to get out of my head!" Bella was hunched over, her arms wrapped around her torso as if she was trying to hold herself together. Her words sounded urgent, and I trusted them so I got out figuring I could re-enter if necessary.

The second I focused on being outside Bella's head I saw how much her body was deteriorating, she was so pale now, her bed soaked in sweat, shaking violently moaning and whimpering in pain, maybe she knew more than I did. Suddenly Bella lifted her upper body from her bed, sitting upright and let out a blood curdling scream as she lifted her knees up towards her chest. She screamed for almost a minute then fell back to the bed, no longer shaking or sweating or whimpering. She seemed lifeless.

No one in the room moved for a few seconds, probably afraid to breathe but then Carlisle rushed to Bella. Hesitantly and with shaking fingers he checked for a pulse and informed us that yes, she did have one, but it was weak. At that moment everyone in the room let out a sigh of relief. We all looked to Alice to see if she could see anything regarding Bella's future, all she knew was that she would be asleep until 6:05am tomorrow morning. So now all we could do was wait.

Carlisle grabbed Bella's hand to move her arm back onto the bed since it had fallen off after her collapsing onto it but he suddenly let it go with a confused look on his face. He slowly moved his hand back to touch her limp palm and then a second or two after he made contact with it he jerked his hand back. Everyone was looking to Carlisle for an explanation, he kept his eyes on Bella, "Jasper, if you would, try touching her hand."

Jasper moved closer to Bella, he looked like hell. I knew that he felt terrible for what was happening to Bella, and that feeling was so new to him. He would allow his sensory powers to work on and off so he could feel the pain she was feeling because he blamed himself for causing it, and that pain did have its toll on him. He had decided that he would not sleep until Bella woke up and was ok. And if she wasn't… well…I have to say, I have never heard Jasper be so self sacrificing in my life. Alice was definitely having quite an impact on him.

Jasper reached out and placed his hand in hers and winced before pulling his hand back and shaking it off. He shook his head, he looked upset, "our powers…" he rubbed his face angrily then ran his hands through his hair, "it's our powers that have been torturing her." he looked down, "I shouldn't even have suggested this, I probably just killed her. She was right not to trust me." He pushed past Alice and Carlisle and stormed out of the room, Alice followed after him.

Out of curiosity I grabbed Bella's other hand, upon making contact I immediately felt pain coming from her hand surging through my body. I released her hand and looked at Rosalie, I had definitely felt that before, it was Rosalie's power coming through Bella, only it was weaker. None of us knew what this meant; we would just have to wait until she woke up.

Waiting was treacherous, but she _would _wake up, Alice said so. It did give me time to think, though. I knew that I wanted Bella back, I knew that I had to apologize for everything, for...well…being what I am, and let her know that I want to change. And with her being so stubborn I could never get her to listen to me, even if I tied her up she would find a way to ignore me. I needed a way to have her listen, maybe without realizing she was listening…that's it! I just hope she doesn't get mad at me…I have a lot of work to do…

--&--

**BPOV**

Finally the pain was subsiding. I was afraid to move for fear that any movement at all would trigger the searing pain to come back. I heard someone enter the room, and it sounded like they were coming closer to me. I felt cold hands touch my neck; they were probably feeling for a pulse. It must be Carlisle; I then felt the ice cold stethoscope on the skin of my chest causing me to gasp.

"Bella? Are you awake?" Carlisle asked quietly. I slowly chanced opening my eyes and standing above me in the bright room was Carlisle, my father for all intents and purposes. He smiled down at me, "Hey there kiddo, how are you feeling?"

I stretched out my body deciding that the pain must be gone, and I was right, my body was just a bit sore and then swallowed. Ugh, "I am ok I guess, really sore, really thirsty and in need of a toothbrush."

Carlisle laughed and reached out to mess with my hair, "you don't know how happy I am to see you awake. You really scared me this time kid." Carlisle must have really been upset; he hasn't referred to me as "kid" or "kiddo" since the first year or so after I moved in with them.

"Sorry to scare you Dad," I responded to let him know I cared about him too.

"I'll go get you some water and let everyone know you are awake. And before you protest me waking them up I will inform you that everyone has been sleeping in the living room awaiting news of your awakening," I smiled at Carlisle as he stepped out of the room. It felt like forever since I had seen anyone, time definitely does not fly when you feel like you are being burned to death internally.

I heard a sort of rumbling shortly after Carlisle left my room then my door burst open and suddenly Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Edward were all in my room. They fought for entry at the door, nearly breaking the door frame but then surrounded my bed staring at me as if I had just returned from the dead. They all looked as if they hadn't gotten much sleep but if I were to be honest Jasper was the one who looked the worst, he looked almost sick, if I didn't hate him so much I might have asked him if something was wrong.

No one spoke until Carlisle returned. I sat up and drank my water, it was the best tasting water I had ever had in my life, though he swore it was the same filtered water I had been drinking all the time.

"So," Emmett said trying to look casual about what he was going to say, "Do you have your powers now?" Everyone gave him a pointed look, "What? Come on, you know you are all dying to know! I am just the one bold enough to ask!"

"Well," Carlisle started, "Edward, can you read her thoughts?"

I turned my attention to Edward who was looking at me hopefully but then his expression fell, and he nodded slowly. I wanted to cry. I went through the most tortuous experience of my life to not have my powers back?

"We shouldn't have even tried this," I heard Jasper mumble; "It was a stupid idea." He looked forlorn and was staring at the floor. I almost felt bad for him but then I remembered that it was his idea, it was his fault.

"We shouldn't have done this?" I asked starting to get angry, "We shouldn't have _had_ to do this in the first place, but thanks to you it was necessary."

"Don't you think I know that Bella?" Jasper said seeming just as angry as I was, Alice was trying to hold him back but he shrugged her off, "I have hated myself for what happened to you and I was trying to fix it."

"Oh, let me feel sorry for the bastard that not only set the Tracker loose on me, making me lose my powers but then also had this _brilliant_ plan to get them back that made me experience the most agonizing pain I have ever felt in my life!" I yelled back at him, at the same time I heard thunder roll, and noticed the room seemed dark but my eyes must have adjusted to the light.

"I know the pain you were feeling Bella!" Jasper yelled back, "I felt it using my powers, I knew it was my fault you were going through it and I felt like I should take some of the pain too, and I am not telling you to feel sorry for me."

I felt a fire burning inside me, I wanted him to be miserable at that moment, "You used your _powers_, because you _felt bad_ for me?" Jasper and I were caught in a deadlock staring at each other.

"I hate to interrupt this very interesting argument, but I think Bella does have powers, at least one," Rosalie's voice cut into the silence. My head snapped to her as did everyone's. She sighed then opened the blinds to show that it was…snowing? "Question, who here knows what today's weather forecast, is?"

"Sunny, partly cloudy high of 58 low of 42, chance of showers in the evening," Alice recited as if reading it off of a paper or television.

"Exactly, and when we all got up there were sunny skies, when Bella found out Edward could read her mind it started to drizzle," it did? I thought, "Then as this lovely argument was going on storm clouds gathered, it poured, hailed then once Bella got that rather hateful look in her eye like she wanted to kill Jasper it started to snow, which happens to be the number one type of weather that makes Jasper miserable." Rosalie took a deep breath then let it out quickly.

"Wow," Edward said looking amazed.

"I know, controlling the weather is quite impressive little sis!" Emmett said looking excited.

"No, I am impressed that Rosalie would be so observant of things that didn't concern her, with changing weather and Jasper's least favorite weather." Edward admitted. Rosalie looked angry and threw a book from my desk that she was sitting next to at his head causing everyone to laugh. The comment and interaction even started to calm me down a little and a small smile crept onto my face. The snow stopped. Edward caught my eye and smiled at me, I felt my heart pick up a little and looked away, but the sun had come back…this new power was going to have to be controlled and fast, I didn't need a public mood meter.

"But why would she randomly get this power, I thought that we were born with our powers, and even if somehow she got one of our powers, none of us can do that." Emmett asked.

"I think," Jasper braved speaking up, "I think she may have gotten that one from me. Emotions are often influenced by weather. Like snow or rain often causes depression and sunshine happiness. Bella seemed to be able to hone in on my hatred of snow and use it to try and alter my mood." That made sense oddly enough. "If it was Rosalie Bella would probably make it humid and muggy so her hair would be uncontrollable." Jasper added.

"What is it pick on Rosalie day?" Rosalie whined.

"No, I was just saying. I wouldn't know another example." Jasper explained.

"Does this mean she has a power from all of you?" Esme asked curiously.

"Well, we already know what she has from me," Rosalie said. My head shot to her, what did I have from her? It must be an obvious thing…oh no… I reached up and grabbed a piece of my hair and moved it into my line of vision frantically. Some of the others in the room started laughing, "Not my hair, my pain power, you channel it through your hands. You did it in your sleep."

I looked down at my hands, they seemed normal. I noticed movement to my right and saw Edward's palm extended to me, I looked up at him curiously. "I volunteer to let you see if you can still do it," hesitantly I placed my palm on his. Nothing happened. I thought hard about sending a wave of pain through to him then suddenly he fell back the floor shaking as if he had been electrocuted. After a few seconds he sat up. "It has changed, it doesn't feel like your power anymore Rose. Now it feels like she is a living taser gun."

I stared between him and my hands with widened eyes, "sorry," I said when my eyes rested on him.

He smiled taking a seat on the edge of my bed, resting from the shock he just felt. "It's ok, it wasn't your fault, I volunteered. So, why don't we finish off the sort of ex-villain category and see if you got anything from me. Can you hear anyone's thoughts?"

I listened hard but all I heard was silence, I tried to focus on Esme, on Emmett, on Edward but there was nothing I shook my head. "Ok, what about altering what people are thinking?"

"How do you do that?" I asked since I left my 'how to use your new found powers' handbook in my other house.

"Well, ok focus on someone and concentrate on what they should be thinking of, what they should be seeing in their mind." I was looking around, but who would I do this to? What would I make them think? My eyes rested on Jasper and I had an idea but before I could try Alice stepped in front of him.

"Why don't you try me?" She must have seen what I had in mind. I guess I could try to make her understand why I hate Jasper so much if this works.

I focused on Alice making her think about seeing the inside of the cave…the one where the incident went down. She gasped and started moving her head looking around the room. "Bella? Jasper? Where are you guys?" her voice trembled, she was looking around the room but her eyes weren't seeing us, she was seeing what I was making her see. "Jazz?" she called, of course she asked for him. What good would he do, I could show her… I made the Tracker appear with her in the cave. In the room she kept whirling and reappearing but in her vision I knew she wasn't able to go anywhere. As the Tracker grabbed her and was about to sink his teeth into her I had Jasper appear, and laugh watching the scene in front of him. Alice cried out and I stopped. Alice focused back into the room and her eyes were filled with tears as she stared at me.

She tried to compose herself, "Umm, her power works different from yours Edward. She doesn't alter your thoughts, she alters your vision... you see what she wants you to." Then she crossed her arms uncomfortably around herself.

I knew I had gone too far with Alice, but I didn't care. She was blind not seeing Jasper for who he really was. He wouldn't change overnight. Did she really think that I would just accept him after everything? Did she think that I would forgive her after she lied to me again?

I stood up, "You know what, I am tired of playing 'what can Bella do now,' I am going for a run.'

I pushed my way to my dresser and grabbed some clean clothes to run in and went to the bathroom to change. When I walked out I was making a bee line straight to the front door but a certain person placed their body in the way.

"Edward, move."

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok." He said casually.

"I'm fine, get out of my way." I tried to push past but he refused to move.

"Are you sure, it is looking pretty cloudy outside," ugh, stupid emotion meter.

"I have nothing to do with that," I finally pushed past him but he spoke again,

"Bella, wait."

"What?" I asked a bit too forcefully.

He smirked, "you forgot your iPod, don't you normally run while listening to it?" he extended his arm and in his hand was my iPod with my headphones wrapped delicately around it.

"Thanks," I said as I grabbed it from him. He let go of my arm and I headed out the door.

* * *

**A/N: a lot of you thought she would be a vampire, but alas she is not a vampire. If she waaaaasss to become a vampire she would have when he bit her. OH, and if you are unsure the power she got from Rosale is Kate's power (in Breaking Dawn) but before she was able to move it all over her skin and the power she got from Edward was Zafrina's power (also in Breaking Dawn). **

**BUT...you know, we know what powers she got from Edward, Rosalie and Jasper, what do you think she got from Emmett, Carlisle and Alice? **

**Don't forget about the Fanpire Fiction Awards July 20th** (that's when voting starts **ON MONDAY!!**) You can vote Once PER DAY until the 27th and check out the other stories that are up for awards! the other ones up for Most Creative (against this one) are probably good! All nominees are listed. I think I have read 2 of the others and really liked them!

**h t t p : / / f a n p i r e f i c t i o n a w a r d s . w e b s . c o m / **

**(**just take out the spaces**)**

**t w i t t e r . c o m / d r e a m s k r i b b l e r **

if you want to follow me on there.

**Music as always:**

"I'm not ready to make nice  
I'm not ready to back down  
I'm still mad as hell and  
I don't have time to go round and round and round"

- Not Ready to Make Nice, Dixie Chicks **- how bella is feeling towards her anger towards Jasper and Alice**

"Lately I have desperately pondered,  
spent my nights awake and I wonder  
what I could do have done in another way  
to make you stay"

-Lovefool, New Found Glory or The Cardigans **- Edward thinking about how everything played out between him and Bella in High School**

"You said that I was naive,  
And I thought that I was strong.  
I thought, "hey, I can leave, I can leave."  
But now I know that I was wrong, 'cause I missed you."

- Stay (I missed you), Lisa Loeb/New Found Glory -**Bella, starting to realize that pushing Edward away might have been a mistake. **

**That's all I have for you now chickadees...I have no idea why I called you chickadees, but yeah...**

**you know the drill, questions/comments/concerns/confusion/suggestions/love/hate/whatever = reason to review!**

**love you all!**

**d**


	24. Chapter 23

Tell me what you thought about when you were gone  
And so alone  
The worst is over  
You can have the best of me  
We got older  
But we're still young  
We never grew out of this feeling that we wont give up

- Best of me, **The Starting Line**

* * *

**BPOV**

I started jogging to campus slowly; I had a lot to think about before I just lost myself in the music on my iPod. I noticed that there were some people outside examining the remains of snow that managed to stick on the ground. They were all so amazed that it snowed when it was fairly warm. That power, I wonder if there is a way to control it so I don't change the weather whenever something ticks me off. I also couldn't stop thinking about what I did to Alice. I knew it was wrong to do; I really just wanted her to understand why she was making a mistake, who Jasper really is. And as if that wasn't enough to think about I had what happened with Jake on my conscience and I couldn't help wondering if I would have any more powers.

I took a deep breath as I passed the entrance to campus, maybe I should just start my music, all of this thinking is going to give me a headache and I have felt enough pain to last me months. I unrolled the white chord, untangling the knots that always found a way into it and put one of the earphones in each of my ears snugly. I always have it ready to just play so I didn't even have to look when I hit Menu and play and The Mixed Tape by Jack's Mannequin started. It sounded wrong though, I looked down at my iPod and it said that that was what it was but after the title it said (acoustic). That's odd; I don't recall that song being released in acoustic. Whatever, I must just have a lot on my mind. I listened to the song as the guitar and piano keys played and the words were the only thoughts I let occupy my mind:

This is morning  
That's when I spend the most time  
Thinking 'bout what I've given up  
This is a warning  
When you start the day just to close the curtains  
You're thinking 'bout what I've given up

Where are you now?  
As I'm swimming through the stereo  
I'm writing you a symphony of sound  
Where are you now?  
As I rearrange the songs again  
This mix could burn a hole in anyone  
But it was you I was thinking of

I read your letter  
The one you left when you broke into my house  
Retracing every step you made  
And you said you meant it  
And there's a piece of me in every single  
Second of every single day  
But if it's true then tell me how it got this way

Where are you now?  
As I'm swimming through the stereo  
I'm writing you a symphony of sound  
Where are you now?  
As I rearrange the songs again  
This mix could burn a hole in anyone  
But it was you I was thinking of

And I can't get to you  
I can't get to you  
I can't get to you (you, you)

Where are you now?  
As I'm swimming through the stereo  
I conduct a symphony of sound  
Where are you now?  
As I'm cutting through you track by track  
I swear to God this mix could sink the sun  
But it was you I was thinking of

And where are you now?  
And where are you now?

And this is my mixed tape for her  
It's like I wrote every note  
With my own fingers

I was already feeling better; I was feeling the weight lift from my shoulders a little. The silence between the songs seemed a little long but considering I didn't even know I had this version of this song maybe I forgot it had a bonus track or something. I was about to hit next when I heard speaking.

"Umm…Hi, this is Andrew from Jack's Mannequin. I assume if you are listening you are the Golden Swan?" He sounded unsure. My heart started picking up as I listened to his words, "Dude, isn't she like…your enemy or something?"

A muffled voice then came through, "Are you really in a position to question what I asked you to do?"

"I guess not, sorry. Anyway…I have been asked to tell you to please listen to all of these songs all the way through. They were picked, and recorded specifically for you by Mastermind. Between you and me, the guy seems sincere in wanting you to listen to them so just give them a chance." There was a moment of silence, and then he yelled, "Is that all you want me to say?"

Before I could even contemplate what he even said, guitar chords were filling my ears again, I would have assumed that it was just the acoustic version of the song because I knew I had this one but Andrew had said they were recorded for me… I made sure to focus more intently on the words than I ever had.

Oh I had a lot to say, was thinking on my time away  
I missed you and things weren't the same  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry, it makes me want to die

I'm sorry, I'm bad, I'm sorry, I'm blue  
I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know, I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby, the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry

This time I think, I'm to blame  
It's harder to get through the days  
You get older and blame turns to shame  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry, it makes me want to die

I'm sorry, I'm bad, I'm sorry, I'm blue  
I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know, I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby, the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry

Every single day, I think about how we came all this way  
The sleepless nights and the tears you cried  
It's never too late to make it right  
Oh yeah, sorry

I'm sorry, I'm bad, I'm sorry, I'm blue  
I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know, I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby, the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry

I'm sorry, baby  
I'm sorry, baby  
I'm sorry

I looked down at my iPod and realized that my hands were shaking a little. I wasn't really up for running much anymore. I just wanted to sit and think so I jogged up to the nearest bench and sat down on it. As I stared at my iPod I felt a tear escape from my eye. I quickly wiped it away and prepared myself for whatever was to come. I was sure that it couldn't be any more intense than that.

I was wrong…The next song to play was from Reliant K, "Who I am Hates Who I've Been."

I watched the proverbial sunrise  
Coming up over the Pacific and  
You might think I'm losing my mind,  
But I will shy away from the specifics...

'cause I don't want you to know where I am  
'cause then you'll see my heart  
In the saddest state it's ever been.

This is no place to try and live my life.

[Pre-Chorus]  
Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it.  
See that line. Well I never should have crossed it.  
Stop right there. Well I never should have said  
That it's the very moment that  
I wish that I could take back.

[Chorus]  
I'm sorry for the person I became.  
I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change.  
I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again  
'cause who I am hates who I've been.  
Who I am hates who I've been.

I talk to absolutely no one.  
Couldn't keep to myself enough.  
And the things bottled inside have finally begun  
To create so much pressure that I'll soon blow up.

I heard the reverberating footsteps  
Synching up to the beating of my heart,  
And I was positive that unless I got myself together,  
I would watch me fall apart.

And I can't let that happen again  
'cause then you'll see my heart  
In the saddest state it's ever been.

This is no place to try and live my life.

[Pre-Chorus x2]  
[Chorus]

Who I am hates who I've been  
And who I am will take the second chance you gave me.  
Who I am hates who I've been  
'cause who I've been only ever made me...

So sorry for the person I became.  
So sorry that it took so long for me to change.  
I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again  
'cause who I am hates who I've been.  
Who I am hates who I've been.

I leaned my head back and squeezed my eyes shut. I was trying not to cry. I don't even know why I wanted to cry. It wasn't a sad thing. Edward was saying that…he changed, he was sorry, he had regrets and he wanted to be a better person. He was right in picking the first song, I was sure that that short mix would burn a hole in anyone, and he had already had my heart, if I wasn't sure of it before I was now, especially as the sun shone bright in the skies and rain drizzled down while I thought about the meaning behind the songs.

I sat on the bench and listened to the three songs over and over I don't even know how many times. Every time I heard them I still couldn't believe that Edward had them record the songs especially for me and he meant what they said. He picked every song with his feelings and me in mind. Every word meant something. I probably sat there for hours listening to those songs over and over again.

I was imagining Edward singing those songs when I realized something. How did he get them recorded? Andrew had said that they were recorded for "The Golden Swan" from "Mastermind" does that mean he forced them to do it? I went to the recording that Andrew had made and listened again. And at Edward's retort to Andrew's comment about me being his enemy it was confirmed. He must have threatened them. I shook my head though Edward couldn't see me, leave it to Edward to kidnap three bands to have them record songs for me about how he doesn't want to be bad anymore and he is sorry.

I rolled my eyes at the thought and decided it was about time to head home. God only knows how long I had spent listening to my mini-playlist.

When I returned home there was a note on the table:

Bella,

Went to mom and dad's house to have a barbeque. Everyone is here. If you have inherited the power to blink/whirl/or flicker a. I am going to be extremely jealous and b. get your butt here so I can kick your butt in arm wrestling so I know I am still superior to you in something. If not give us a call and either Alice or Rose will come get you.

The best brother in the entire world,

Emmett

No wonder it was so quiet when I walked in. I figured that a shower would probably be required before heading over to the Cullen abode so I walked across the house to my room to grab my iHome so I could continue listening to my playlist and grab some clothes. When I walked in I was surprised at what I saw.

My bed was made and sitting on it was a brand new Mac laptop with a red bow on it. I cautiously walked up to the computer and opened it examining it, running my fingers over the keys.

"Macs are better than Dells," Edward's voice rang through my room. I immediately turned around and faced the man I had been thinking of for more hours than I could count.

"I guess I have no choice but to accept that, seeing as you destroyed my Dell and replaced it with a shiny new Mac." I said staring at him, I felt nervous talking to him, my heart was racing and I felt like I might say something stupid.

He gave me that crooked smile that made me forget how to breathe, "I suppose I can get you a Dell if you decide that you don't like the Mac."

Then I said the three words that I meant with all my heart, "I trust you." And I didn't just mean about the computer, not that I clarified but the look in his eyes and his soft smile told me that he understood what I meant.

"I uh…I managed to find someone to get the memory out of your old computer so all of your songs and documents and pictures and everything are all on your new computer." Edward ran a hand through his unruly hair. He 'got someone' to do it? That reminded me of the playlist on my iPod, and all my feelings from listening rushed back. My heart was practically screaming at me.

I crossed the room to the door and wrapped my arms around his neck and felt his arms wrap tightly around my waist. Neither of us said anything and I was ok with that. It was incredible to be in his arms again. I felt right, I felt complete. It was like the first time I felt alive in years.

I pulled my head back so I could look at his face, "Can I ask you a question?" I whispered. He just nodded not taking his eyes off of me, "did you seriously kidnap those bands and threaten them to sing those songs?"

Edward averted his eyes, "Well, technically I only took the lead singers." As if that made it better. I shook my head and lightly pushed his shoulder.

"Edward! You can't do things like that! Haven't you ever heard of downloading a song?"

He laughed and I could feel the vibration against my body, "It was better that way, and I didn't do anything to them."

"You know what?" I said, after deciding what he should do, "You are apologizing to them, right now. Well…after I take a shower because I am coming to make sure you do it!"

"Bella, we can't exactly show up looking like this, they can't know who we are. And last I heard from Alice a while ago, you tore up your Golden Swan outfit."

Good point, after I lost my powers I sort of threw a little fit and completely destroyed my outfit beyond recognition or hope of restoration, who knew I would ever be able to use it again? But that wasn't the point, he had to apologize, if for no other reason than I wanted to meet Andrew from Jack's Mannequin, "I will come up with something and you can wear your outfit." I pushed away from him and walked toward my dresser but he caught my hand and pulled me back. He grazed his hand over my cheek and pulled my face towards his until our lips met. I felt like my bones were melting and the only thing holding me up was the kiss. When he pulled back I struggled for the words but I managed to say, "You aren't going to get out of this no matter how amazing of a kisser you are."

Edward chuckled and then sighed dramatically as he let go of me, "Fine, but hurry up or else I am leaving without you and you will never know whether I actually did it or not."

I took what had to be the fastest shower of my life, though I was especially thorough because I wanted to make sure I smelled good and looked clean when I met the lead singer of my favorite band. When I got out I towel dried my hair then blow dried it and even took the extra time to straighten it knowing that Edward wouldn't really leave without me, and that I wasn't taking that long. I decided to wear dark grey jeans a yellow tank top and a plain black hoodie. It would be simple enough not to give away anything about myself, the dark colors matched my mask, which I still had, and unfortunately I wasn't like one of the Power Rangers who happen to have a closet full of clothes that were the colors of my superhero outfit. I actually didn't own anything that was golden except maybe a necklace or two.

I decided to keep my hair down and I put on my mask. My eyes would be brown but it's not like these people knew who Bella Cullen was to reference my appearance. I stepped out of the bathroom to find Edward. He was sitting on the couch strumming his fingers on his knee as if he was playing the piano. I wondered then if he could actually play or if he just liked doing that. When I entered the room he looked up and smirked while shaking his head.

"You look cute, that should be your new outfit."

I just rolled my eyes and grabbed his arm so he could blink us to our first location.

We started with the lead singer of Buckcherry, Josh Todd. To say the least he was more than a little angry about the whole ordeal so he didn't really accept the apology, though you could tell he was scared that Edward would do something to him for the way he was acting. Next we went to find Matthew Thiessen, the lead singer of the band Reliant K. He accepted Edwards's apology while casting me sideways glances the entire time like I was there to catch him off guard. Whatever Edward said to them yesterday must have really scared him. You could tell he was scared and didn't trust Edward at all.

Last but certainly not least, we got to go see Andrew McMahon. He was sitting at a piano in a practice studio when we got to him and immediately turned around. He didn't look scared that Edward was there, more like he was confused. "Is there something else I can help you with?"

Edward took a deep breath, "I'm sorry for kidnapping you and making you record a song against your will and threatening to kill you and your family."

My head snapped to Edward, "YOU THREATENED TO KILL HIS FAMILY!?!?! You didn't tell me that!" I punched his arm. Edward just shook his head. "I am so sorry he did this," I said to Andrew in hopes that he wouldn't be too angry that I was basically the reason he was kidnapped.

"It's cool, after listening to the songs he chose and being around him I figured they were probably empty threats anyway, not that I was going to push my luck too far. You" he said pointing at me, "are not dressed right to be the Golden Swan," he then focused on Edward, "are you sure you got the right girl?"

"I…I misplaced my outfit…permanently." I never really thought about how much of a problem that was going to be. I turned to Edward, "I am going to have to get a new one aren't I?"

"Why don't you ask Hourglass when we get to the barbecue that we are already late for?" Edward was clearly ready to leave having done his good deeds for the day.

I turned to Andrew, "Would it be a really big imposition if I asked for your autograph and a picture with you?"

Andrew looked amazed, "You save the world everyday and you feel like you are imposing asking for my autograph?" He was looking around for something to sign when I handed him one of my Something Corporate cd's that I had in my hoodie, "A little old school but always nice to see someone who likes the older stuff." Andrew used to have a band called Something Corporate who was beyond amazing. I then pulled the camera I had in my hoodie out and handed it to Edward.

"Bella we really don't have time for this," My eyes went wide and I am sure he was probably squeezing his shut behind his mask.

"Are you serious? Did you seriously just do that? You really just called me by my name? Not only did you just use my name but you are trying to tell me that there isn't time to take a picture of me with my favorite singer of all time?" I shoved the camera at him and walked toward Andrew.

"Bella's a nice name," Andrew complimented as I stood next to him. "Well, since I already know your name, do you maybe want to lose the mask so you could show people the picture? I swear I won't tell anyone who you are. I don't have much to go on besides Bella."

I guess he had a good point, I wouldn't be able to show anyone that I met him if I had my mask on, I was about to take it off when he stopped me, "Wait, can I get a picture of us with you wearing your mask so everyone knows that I met you? And I want a picture with him too but him looking like he is trying to kill me, that will be sweet." I laughed as Andrew handed Edward his camera then posed for the picture. I then took off my mask and took a regular picture for my camera and he put his arm over my shoulder…I was never washing that hoodie again! Edward was not very enthusiastic about his picture but he looked toward Andrew while Andrew himself looked terrified. It was a cute picture; I took one with my camera too.

We said our goodbyes and Andrew told me to give Edward a chance because he thinks that he just might be a good guy, and then Edward and I blinked back to the house so he could change and we could head to the barbecue.

* * *

**A/N: Lots of sweetness. I hope you read the lyrics of the 3 songs on here, they really fit quite perfectly! if you didnt scroll up NOW! they were The Mixed Tape by Jack's Mannequin, Sorry by Buckcherry and Who I am Hates Who I've Been by Reliant K. awesome songs. **

**I know I have told some that you would find out her other powers, if she has more (she does), in this chapter but i got carried away...so you will just have to wait! sorry...**

**OH and i just realized that i never state that i don't OWN Twilight or anything related to it....but in case you are wondering...I don't, hence the constant complaining about summer classes... I also don't own Andrew McMahon, Josh Todd or Matthew Thiessen and i don't know much of anything of their actual personalities...though i love Andrew McMahon!**

**Voting is open for the Fanpire Fiction Awards! h t t p : / / f a n p i r e f i c t i o n a w a r d s - v o t i n g . w e b s . c o m / v o t e . h t m **

you can vote once each day until the 27th!

Umm...i can't think of anything else, the link to my twitter is on my profile!

reviews=love!

I should be able to update once more before saturday..if not it is because i am going to see Sarah Dessen in Pittsboro NC and am MAJORLY excited and am busy with school work and trying to re-read her books!!! (if you happen to be near boone, NC or on the way to Pittsboro from boone and want to catch a ride let me know!!)

LOVE YOU ALL!


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. My long list of excuses is at the bottom. Hope you enjoy! I also can't think of any music at the moment so I will have to catch you later. **

* * *

**BPOV**

When we got to the barbecue everyone was already having their own conversations. Carlisle and Esme were cooking laughing about how Carlisle, though he could see into the burgers always managed to burn them, Esme playfully pushed Carlisle out of the way deciding she would barbecue, she said that clearly superheroes just can't handle something as complicated as raw meat. Carlisle wrapped his arms around her waist and watched her flip the burgers. I loved how youthful they acted around each other when they thought no one was watching. Emmett and Rosalie were working on Emmett's Jeep that he had pulled into the back yard and Alice and Jasper, were nowhere in sight.

I couldn't help but watch how Emmett interacted with Rosalie so easily. Emmett was half under the Jeep, completely vulnerable to an attack from her but he was just laying there cracking jokes and laughing and hitting on her. I couldn't help feeling that any minute she would do something to hurt him, and it must have shown on my face.

"You are going to have to learn to trust them," Edward's velvety voice whispered in my ear. I adjusted my gaze to his eyes.

"I can't they…"

"You trust _me_ don't you?" he asked cutting off my incomplete thought.

"Of course I do, but that's different." I tried to reason. Edward gave me a soft smile and ran his hands along my arms.

"No, it's not Bella," he said gently, "_you _may not have feelings for Rosalie or Jasper but Alice and Emmett do and they _have_ changed, more than you are willing to see."

"Edward, he tried to kill me. People like that don't change."

His face changed, instead of patient kindness hurt flashed in front of him, "I have tried to kill you, and I have changed. How is Jasper any different?"

Didn't he understand that it was just different? "Please just give him a chance," he pleaded with me, "you don't know how hard all of this has been on him." I looked over to Emmett and Rosalie, they seemed ok, she didn't seem like who she really was around him.

I was watching as Emmett walked over to Rosalie, grease stains all over his clothes and face. He looked smug like he was hiding something. I started to walk over there; I didn't like how this was going. Even after Edward's speech I couldn't help it. Edward held his arm out, "Bella," he warned clearly wanting me to stay out of whatever was going on, I held on to his arm ready to push it away. Emmett pulled something small out of his pocket, my grip on Edward's arm tightened a little, please don't do this Em. He got down on one knee, Rosalie stood still looking shocked then threw her arms around Emmett's neck. "Bella," I heard, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the scene in front of me, it was like a car crash, you don't want to see it but you just can't look away.

"Bella!" Edward yelled urgently I finally turned my head and realized that he really looked pained, "I think you have succeeded in breaking one bone in my arm can you please not try for both?"

I looked down at my hands, I wasn't squeezing _that_ hard…was I? I started releasing my grip and he stopped me. "No! Keep the pressure on it." I tightened my grip to what I thought I might have been squeezing at before but I heard a snap and his face paled. "CARLISLE!"

"I'm sorry! I swear I didn't even think I was squeezing that hard!"

Everyone gathered around us as Carlisle rushed over to fix Edwards completely broken arm. I successfully snapped both bones in his forearm without even trying. Emmett was impressed, Rosalie was too concerned with her new ring to care and Carlisle and Esme were concerned…for Edward of course. We all knew I would have a power from Emmett; his was the first that came in a non-diluted form. Carlisle assumed it was because we were related by blood. Now there were just two powers left undiscovered.

While Carlisle asked me about my new power Esme noticed Rosalie's ring and that changed the subject rather quickly. I was glad that I wasn't the center of attention but I didn't want to be a part of that discussion either so I just stood a little bit away. Edward joined me though I told him he didn't have to.

"You should be happy for them, your brother is really happy with her."

"I am happy that he is happy," he gave me a skeptical look, "I am trying, I promise I will give Rosalie a chance…I mean I don't have a choice, she will be part of the family one day."

"What about Jasper?" he asked brushing a strand of hair away from my face.

"Jasper too…I guess he deserves a chance to prove whether he has changed or not." I decided.

We were standing around talking in our separate groups when Alice and Jasper finally showed up. Something seemed really off though. The first thing I noticed was the way they were walking. Jasper was walking more comfortable while Alice seemed very stiff. They both seemed very uptight and cautious and didn't greet anyone. It was very un-Alice like. I considered that she was just upset about what happened earlier but Alice wouldn't act like this, she would want to talk about it.

I then noticed that her eyes were off. Alice's eyes were usually a grayish color but now they were brown. That is when I figured it out. It couldn't be her, it had to be Jake. But why would Jasper go along with it?

I leaned in to Edward, resting my forehead against his and spoke very low. To anyone else this just looked like a private intimate conversation, but I just wanted to hide my suspicion. "Something is going on with Jasper and Alice."

Edward looked disappointed, "I thought you were going to give him a chance."

"No, you don't understand. I don't think it's them." Edward looked confused, "read their minds, I think one of them, Alice, is Jake."

Edward looked into my eyes concentrating then he looked angry, "you're right, Jacob is pretending to be Alice and some girl is Jasper." He then ran his fingers through my hair and kissed me which I wasn't ready for but welcomed all the same, when he pulled away he chuckled quietly, "sorry, I am kind of enjoying the angry thoughts coming from his direction regarding us." I laughed with him.

"Hey Bella," Jacob spoke perfectly imitating Alice's voice. She sounded cheerful and welcoming which would have been a sign that something was wrong if I hadn't already figured it out.

"Alice," I responded civilly though I really wanted to try out my new powers on him. I knew I should at least try and figure out why he was here.

"I'm so glad to see that you and Edward are back together." He added. I'm sure it was painful for him to make that sound positive.

"Yeah, I am surprised you are taking it so well actually. I know you were a little upset with me when you found out that Jasper and I had hooked up a few times during the years after Edward and I broke up the first time, but I am happy that you have gotten over it." Ha! Let's see how you handle that one mister master of disguise.

Alice's face twitched a few times, I didn't want to play this game really, and I had an idea for getting the answers I wanted. I used the power that I used on Alice earlier on Jacob and his friend who were pretending to be Alice and Jasper. I made them see nothing but a bright white room with no doors. Both of them started looking around frantically. I motioned for Edward to be quiet and to tell the others to be quiet.

I leaned over to Jacob/Alice's ear and clicked my tongue, "It's not nice to lie Jacob."

He phased back into himself as he swung his arm around trying to catch me but I jumped out of the way. "Where are Alice and Jasper Jacob?"

"Why don't you have your boyfriend get out of my head and maybe I will consider telling you Isabella."

I smiled at this, "Oh Jacob, you just don't understand do you? You have managed to piss off a very powerful person. We are alone. He isn't doing this to you…I am. And I can do many other things to you if you don't tell me where they are. I will start by killing your girlfriend over here."

"Don't kid yourself; you don't have it in you to kill anyone." Jacob said still swinging his arms around trying to find my in his empty room.

I leaned in close, "You willing to bet her life on that?"

"Yeah, I am," I didn't want to kill her, she had phased back into what I assumed was her regular form and she looked scared especially hearing this conversation. I didn't feel bad enough not to let Rosalie have fun with her if I didn't get my friend and her boyfriend back though.

"Maybe you're right; I should let Rosalie play with her. She would have more fun and be much better at it." I tried to throw her to Rosalie and surprisingly it worked. I had my throwing power back! Rosalie worked her magic and the girl was soon screaming. Jake didn't look too happy about that, "Where are Jasper and Alice?" I demanded.

"It's too late."

"It's never too late, where are they?"

"He has them," Jake looked up at me as if he could see me instead of only seeing the white room, "The Tracker has them and he won't let them go."

My heart sank but I didn't want him to know how scared or upset I was by this information, he was now the enemy, not a friend. "And you just happened to know this so you decided to phase into them?"'

"No," Jake then looked guilty, "I helped him get them." The world fell out from beneath me then. I didn't hear Carlisle or Edward try and stop me as I lunged at Jacob breaking his back, then his right arm, then his left, I was up to his leg when I decided I wanted more answers.

"Why?! Why did you do it?" I growled and twisted his leg out of its socket.

Jacob was howling in pain, "I had to, it…it was my task to prove myself. He only wanted Jasper but Alice refused to let him go alone. Please stop Bells, I'm sorry." He wanted me to stop when he took my best friend and her boyfriend, the man who got me my powers back, straight to the Tracker? I broke his other leg. And reached for his head ready to snap his neck and kill him. I was about to twist when a pale hand grabbed my wrist. I didn't look up.

"Don't, you don't want to do this Bella."

"Yes I do," My voice was shaking and unsure, but I knew I wanted to do this; he was responsible for the Tracker getting Alice and Jasper.

"No you don't, you will regret it. Come on." Edward pulled me up and into his arms. I didn't even realize I had started crying until I felt my tears dampen his shirt.

I pulled away from Edward when I felt like I was calm enough to speak. "Take him to the hospital; he doesn't deserve to be healed quickly." Carlisle went to move him, "No, you will heal him; I know you will, you can't hold a grudge against anyone. He hand delivered Alice and Jasper to the Tracker to prove that he can be evil he deserves the pain he is in. Emmett, you take him."

Emmett nodded and roughly picked Jacob up off the ground making him scream in pain. Rosalie had already taken care of the girl who was with Jacob; she was brought to Twilight Penitentiary where she would rot for life.

I went inside Carlisle and Esme's old house into my old bedroom. I sat on my bed against the wall and pulled my knees up to my chest and just sat there. I couldn't even cry, I just needed to figure out how to save Alice for all the times she had saved me. There was a quiet knock at the door and the door crept open. To my surprise Rosalie was peeking her head in the door.

"Are you ok?" I shook my head. " anything I can do to help you out?" she asked coming to sit on my bed, not close enough to be intruding but close enough to be comforting.

"I have to save them," it was all I could think clearly, I just wasn't sure how.

"You don't have to do it alone." Her face looked sincere, "and I'm not just talking to you because of Emmett. You can't do something stupid because you are upset. I know you tend to act on your temper which was shown earlier when you broke at least half of the bones in Jacob's body, not that he didn't deserve worse, but we have to have a plan before we act. We have to consider the consequences."

"Alice…she always knew what would happen if we did something...she always made the plans. I don't even know where to start" I admitted. Rosalie thought about this for a second.

"Well, why don't we go to the source?" he held out her hand to me. I didn't understand but I knew, finally, that I could trust her. I took her hand and we left the room.

We flickered into Alice's room in our house. Rosalie told me to sit down and try to think like Alice would. Rosalie started looking around. Alice's room was like a museum dedicated to fashion. She had more clothes than any mall could keep in stock, her closet alone was the size of my bedroom. I tried to think but all I could come up with was handing myself over begging him to let them go. I knew that Alice would tell me that that was a bad idea; she already told me what would happen if he got hold of me. Bur maybe things were different now that I had powers.

I was contemplating whether the situation had changed enough for me to just turn myself in when Rosalie walked out of Alice's closet with a strange look on her face. She looked unsure, worried, but sort of excited. "I think Alice left you a present." She pulled a hanger out from the closet and hanging off of it was a superhero outfit…for me.

It was a long sleeved gold dress with a wide neck opening and the sleeves were gloved. The gloves were black but faded into the gold of the dress as they rose up the sleeve. At the bottom of the dress it was cut to look like feathers and it looked a little puffy. There was a belt hanging with a note, "wear slanted across hips," it was black with a gold buckle with a swan on it." There was another note on the dress that said, "Wear your old mask but let your hair down and make sure it is wavy, the boots are on the third row fourth pair in. Good Luck 3 Alice."

I ran my fingers over her note. Of course she would know that I would need a costume when she wouldn't be able to be here to show it to me. "Here are your boots." Rosalie handed me a pair of boots that were black at the bottom and faded and mixed with gold as they reached the top, they were really high, about mid-thigh length.

After taking in my new Alice made costume I felt so much more confident, I felt that maybe, just maybe, we could find a way to save her. I would do anything to have her here dragging me on a shopping trip or trying to convince me that Jasper was a good guy. I really want the chance to give Jasper another chance too.

I went into Alice's closet to change, Rosalie waited in her normal bedroom. My new outfit made me feel amazing. I would just need Carlisle to change my eyes. I assume the same way. Maybe he could do it a little differently, there seems to be a fading from gold to black pattern in my outfit so maybe I could do that with my eyes too. When I stepped out of the closet Rosalie looked over the outfit and looked approvingly.

"I thought Carlisle changed your eyes, I didn't know you could do it yourself."

"My eyes changed?" she nodded. I ran to one of the many mirrors, my eyes _had_ changed. Exactly how I wanted them to. And I did it! I guess I can alter matter like Carlisle, only Alice's power was staying hidden from me. Maybe I had to earn it.

I stared at my reflection. I would never have known that I was the same person, even comparing this costume to my old appearance as the Golden Swan. I was stronger, braver. I had to face my fear. I had to save my friend. And I was again reminded that I wasn't alone when Rosalie and Edward walked up behind me in the mirror.

I knew what we had to do. I had a plan. It had to work. I just wish Alice was here to tell me that herself.

* * *

**A/N: woo i wonder what the plan is!**

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry it took FOREVER for me to update. I got so caught up in going to meet my favorite author of all time (Sarah Dessen) which I did! I got to talk with her for like 10 minutes because I waited at the end of the line and she signed all 9 of my books and then she took a picture with me and the girl I picked up in Mooresville which SHE POSTED ON HER BLOG!! THEN she tweeted me a messege on twitter and I about died! Then the next day her blog was updated with the picture so I really about died seeing the picture with her mentioning me! so I had one heck of a time!**

**THEN I WON a certain FANPIRE FICTION AWARD!!! that's right! thank's to you all you amazing, beyond amazing readers I managed to win my first ever award and I am absolutley thrilled about it. I found out the day after the Blog thing i think so i continued to fly high for the week. **

**Now i am sorting out apartment/moving issues. I am moving into my roommates ex-boyfriends apartment on wednesday and have to pack up my life! I never knew i had so much junk! **

**ANYWHO! **

**Sorry i haven't responded to reviews yet, i am doing it NOW! you will probably have a response by the time you read this! and I will work hard to not let moving interfere too much with updating/responding! **

**I think there are only like 2 more chapters left..maybe 3..I will see how it works out. **

**OH...about the other story i was going to write. I decided to hold off on writing it. I want to try and work on an original i had started writing back in High School and see if i can finish that. I hope I don't disappoint you, I don't think i would be able to regularly update if i started another whole story. Next Semester is going to be very busy for me so I can't promise anything right now. **

**Thanks again for voting for me! and staying with me even when i disappear for what seems like forever!!**

reviews=love!


	26. Chapter 25

_When it all goes down *down*  
Whose gonna be the last one standing  
When it all goes down *down*  
Ask yourself will I still be around  
When it all goes DOWN  
Whose gonna be the last one standing  
When it all goes DOWN  
Ask yourself will...Stand Up!_

_- _Stand Up**, Neverset (just an awesome battle song)**

**Bpov**

I turned around to face Edward and Rosalie, "I have a plan," I told them. They both stared at me expecting me to continue on with it, "Carlisle and Emmett should be here." Rosalie nodded and flickered out of the room. Edward stepped towards me and ran his hands down my arms.

"Are you ok?" he asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"No," I answered honestly, "I will be once we save Alice and Jasper though." Edward smiled slightly, and I looked at him questioning the sudden smile. "What?"

"You included Jasper, I expected you to just say Alice." He explained pulling me closer to him so my head was resting against his chest.

"I'm worried about both of them Edward. Neither of them deserves to be hurt because of me."

"And they won't be, love. We will save them, everything will work out. I won't let anything happen to them." He ran his hand comfortingly across my back. He held me like that until Rosalie flickered back into the room with Carlisle and Emmett. "You ready to tell us what you are thinking?" he asked softly. I raised my head from his chest and pushed myself away from his embrace, though I did feel safer and more confident there.

I turned to face everyone. They were all staring at me encouragingly; it was as if they knew I just needed a little faith in myself to find the answer. "I…I think I have somewhat of a plan, but if you have a better idea or something to add feel free to jump in at any time ok?" Everyone nodded signaling me to continue, "Ok, clearly with Jasper and Alice he now has bait. He hasn't come after us at all even though we have been using our powers all day and I am sure even if Jake didn't tell him that we are all working together he figured something out with the fact that Alice went willingly with Jasper." Everyone looked confused that I was just stating the obvious, "My plan is to take the bait."

Before I could continue to explain everyone was shouting at me at once. I couldn't hear any voices clearly, I think I caught the words "insane," "what are you thinking," "stupid," and "ridiculous."

Carlisle held out his hands to quiet the room so he could speak on his own, "Isabella, I believe we have been over this numerous times when Alice was here to inform you that by doing something like that we would get a result that could be very detrimental. I would like you to seriously reconsider."

"Well," I started, "I would like you, all of you to let me finish explaining my plan before you jump down my throat about it." None of them looked convinced that by listening to me they would agree anymore than they did at that instant but they shut their mouths and looked warily at me as I continued on explaining my plan to them.

"Like I was saying, my plan is to take the bait. Show up and start just making a scene, maybe cut my hand or something just in case he doesn't recognize the powers, he will at least know the scent. But you will all be there. Carlisle, I am thinking that you can change everyone's appearance to look exactly like me so he has no idea which one is which. To confuse him more I can keep changing what he is seeing, where he is and even increase the number of me's he is seeing. We have to convince him that I will hand myself over to him if I know where Alice and Jasper are. Once we know that, we attack him. The only way to kill him is fire and ripping him apart. The problem tends to lie in the fact that, well, he is strong, his skin is like rock and no one wants to attempt to get close to him because he can bite you and a. steal your powers and b. drink your blood." I took a deep breath, "Luckily I am pretty sure he only wants my blood and even though everyone will look like me he doesn't really want to just kill me and be done with it. He wants to 'savor' me" I made air quotes with my fingers as everyone in the room flinched, "to do so he needs to capture me and make sure he has the right me so he will use his sense of smell. If he gets too close to any one of you I will make him see nothing and you run, blink, flicker, fly or I will throw you out of the way. Em, I think you and I should be strong enough to do damage to him everyone else work on starting a fire somehow. DON'T do it until we know where they are. Edward, if he thinks it let us know. Please just try and leave most of it to me though, I would much rather he attack me than any of you. Especially since it is my stupid idea…" I trailed off.

I knew it was a lot of information but they seemed to have been following me so I continued talking letting my thoughts pour until my brain was empty. Emmett was the first to speak, "Sounds good except I am not letting you have all the fun, I am going to get at him every chance I get. Also, you shouldn't have an open wound; he would automatically know which one of us was you because your smell would be more potent."

"Good point," Leave it to Emmett to catch something like that. I really didn't give him enough credit sometimes. "Any other ideas, suggestions or concerns?"

"I think we all have concerns, but I don't have any ideas. It sounds like a good plan. Everyone just be careful and look out for one another as well as themselves. We don't have Alice to freeze everything or see if one of us is in severe danger so we are going into this blind. Just please be careful." Carlisle added. Everyone nodded in agreement and started getting ready to put the plan in motion.

It took about an hour for everyone to be ready; the hardest part was changing everyone's voice to sound exactly like mine; then telling everyone apart once they all looked like me. It was really weird seeing 4 more of me, especially seeing Edward as me because he would bring his head close to mine not thinking about the fact that he now looked exactly like me and he would try to kiss me and I just couldn't, even though I knew that it was really Edward. I mean honestly, do YOU really want to make out with yourself? I think only Rosalie might say yes.

Once everyone was ready we all headed to Mount Olympus, Emmett's choice for our battle since he has always wanted to fight there and since we are choosing the scene of this 'throw down,' he wanted to chose his favorite mountain in the Olympic mountain range. Originally we had planned to start a commotion in some town but realized that we would be putting people in danger so we decided to go with Emmett's idea. Uprooting trees and throwing them against the mountain and other trees can cause quite a stir.

We got in out positions, everyone hiding while I stood in a mainly open section of the forest covered mountain. Everyone had a couple of small viles of my blood so they could use them to deter the tracker from me if necessary. I had a couple to draw him here to begin with.

I started just playing with already fallen branches and trees, using the power that he already knew I had. I threw them forcefully against the base of the mountain. The more force, the more power being used, the stronger the scent. I broke one of the viles as I was slamming a fallen boulder against the ground shaking the ground itself. I heard crunching of some sticks behind me and an unnerving chuckle.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" the Tracker said smirking at me as I glared back at him. I felt a cold chill run down my spine and every instinct in my body told me to run as fast as I could as far away as possible from him, but I didn't. This wasn't about some stranger who he decided to attack, this was personal…and he was going to pay for what he was doing. I wasn't running, I was going to fight.

"Took you long enough," I said, my voice sounding surprisingly strong. I hoped that I looked as daring as I sounded.

"Well you have kept me waiting longer than I would have liked so I thought I would repay the favor." He stepped closer to me. I was now almost within reaching distance and I knew my heart was beating faster but I wouldn't let the fear take over. "And I am not stupid enough to think that you would just hand yourself over willingly, I know this is either a trap or you want something in return, either way you may find yourself disappointed." I noticed he didn't say 'you may _leave_ disappointed'but I tried not to dwell on that.

"I am here to make a deal with you," standing as tall as I could, I noticed Emmett moving behind him, I knew it was him because of where he was standing, and immediately used my power to make the Tracker see exactly this scene but only me in front of him, no one else, just in case. Nothing would seem different…yet. "You need to tell me where my friends are, and guarantee that they are safe" he smile, "and alive."

"This doesn't sound like much of a deal to my ears, what do I get in return?"

I swallowed but he couldn't see that, the me he saw stood confidently in front of him, "You get me. Once they are back safe and sound you can have me and do whatever you want kill me drink my blood take what's left of my powers, whatever. I won't put up a fight or anything."

He smirked and stepped closer to me, I backed up but in his mind I didn't and he thought I was right in my face and I stood there trying to look confident. As long as he didn't try to touch me I should be ok. "And you brought your friends here to help you turn yourself in willingly?" He then had a confused look on his face and raised his hand to touch me, or where he thought I was. When his hand touched nothing he growled and I moved him to darkness, he could see nothing but black. "I don't like games."

I chanced standing behind him for a second, "Well, you should have thought about that before kidnapping Hourglass and Hailstorm. If you tell me where they are I will think about letting you live." I quickly pushed myself back so he couldn't grab me.

"I might not be able to see, but I can smell you, and you are going to be punished for this little stunt Swan." He inhaled deeply through his nose then turned and faced me my heart started racing as he started taking slow deliberate steps in my direction. Suddenly he stopped.

"Ouch, damn it," I heard in my own voice, and I saw myself step out from behind a group of trees, the trees Edward was supposed to hide behind. He opened a vile of blood and poured it on the ground and on the tree he was near. The Tracker turned, inhaling again and started making his way toward Edward who blinked over to where I was standing frozen in place.

He entered my mind, _I can't do this,_ I thought, _this was a mistake_.

_**Yes you can**_ I heard him respond in my head, _**you are stronger than you are giving yourself credit for, just try to stay calm, you are doing great. **_I took a deep breath, _**why don't we all come out now and confuse the crap out of him. Think about who you want out when and I will tell them.**_ I nodded and he blinked back into his spot

"Having fun sniffing that tree?" I asked calling the Trackers attention back over to me, his head snapped back over to me, I let him see what he was supposed to again.

"That's a funny little trick you can do now," he said as he stepped closer, "I bet it tastes really good too." _Rosalie_ I thought _have her say: too bad you'll never know. _

"Too bad you'll never know, that is of course, unless you tell me where my friends are," The Tracker looked from Rose to me and back and sneered. He tried smelling but clearly Rosalie had a vile of my blood open so he would smell me when he smelled in her direction also. _Carlisle _I thought, this would make a triangle around him.

"Unless you want to do this the hard way, and I can force it out of you, I have picked up a few new…talents since I last saw you." Carlisle picked up a branch and made it burst into flames while staring straight at the Tracker. Way to Go Carlisle, who knew he could be so intimidating, who knew he could even do that? The Tracker flinched a little but overall did not seem to be phased, he seemed to be studying the three of us deciding which of us was the real me and which were illusions. He seemed to be spending a lot of time studying Rosalie, maybe she seemed most convincing…or least.

"What's wrong? Is all this a little too much for you to handle? Not sure what to do?" Emmett stepped out without me requesting him to, "It can end now if you just tell me where they are." The look he gave the Tracker was a challenging one, he was daring him to make a move, Emmett was tired of waiting, he wanted to fight.

Edward was the only one still hidden, so I told him through my thoughts that he might as well come out, "What, nothing to say? Swan got your tongue?" Edward asked stepping out from behind the tree; the confused look melted away from the Tracker's face and was replaced by a satisfied smirk.

"Now _you_," he said pointing toward Edward, "are not her, you should have really stopped the mind reading before you showed yourself, that power is distinctly yours…it had a very distinct smell." The Tracker lunged at Edward and I picked Edward up and altered the Tracker's vision so he wouldn't notice that he had moved.

Edward blinked to my side though the Tracker still saw him standing in his spot, smiling at him, he ran right through him into the hard rock that made up the mountain. Emmett flew above the Tracker, "seems like your aim is a bit off," he taunted then flipped himself around kicking the Tracker in the face hard sending him back hard against the rock.

"Mastermind and the Protector…" the Tracker mumbled. Rosalie glared at him and he flinched but not much before lunging in her direction, "Surprised to find you here Black Rose, I don't see how this is benefitting you."

Emmett was about to lunge at him, "Stop!" I yelled, and he froze in his tracks looking at me, "he is trying to get us to reveal ourselves so he knows which is the real Golden Swan so knows who he can kill and who to take for later."

The Tracker looked at me curiously, "hmm…your speech would hint that you could sense my actions or thoughts except miss Hourglass is in an undisclosed location and Mastermind is right there," he pointed to Edward, why was he still using his power? "That leaves X-Ray or the Golden Swan…" he stared at me for another second. "I'll take my chances." He sprung at me but Emmett took off at the same time colliding with him in mid air from behind tackling him to the ground. When he tried to get away the Tracker held him back twisting his leg, successfully snapping a bone. I looked at Carlisle who was already concentrating on the wound, I jumped into the pile grasping at the Trackers hair and throwing him across the wooded area taking out a few trees before he finally collided with a sharp pile of rock as Carlisle healed Emmett.

I put the Tracker back into darkness as he headed back towards us, "Where are they?" I yelled as I picked him up with my powers and slammed him down against the hard ground. He just laughed.

I decided to change my tactic, I mentally told Edward to start a fire, he wanted to argue but I just focused on the Tracker, I changed his location, I placed him in our location but all of us were around him holding burning branches like Carlisle had earlier and I was standing at the same distance I was now. "Tell me where they are, I am not playing this game anymore."

The Tracker smiled, "This would be very intimidating, if it were real…" I was growing impatient, and worried that Alice and Jasper were not ok, he had not given any signs that they were even alive. I noticed from the corner of my eye that Carlisle had started a fire and I used my power to throw that branch at the Tracker. He screamed, "real enough for you?" I asked standing over him, "Tell me where they are! I am not asking you again!" I yelled.

The Tracker grabbed me and wrestled me to the ground. I fought back and Emmett came over to help try and get him off of me. He scratched his nails into my skin and rammed me against the mountain I had thrown him against earlier. Some of the others were coming over but I yelled at them not to. The Tracker pushed Emmett too hard that he hit his head and was knocked unconscious. I had my hands at his throat keeping his face away from me when I remembered my power I got from Rosalie and I shocked him full force. To my relief he fell to the ground releasing his grip on me.

When I looked over at Emmett I saw that he was bleeding and in bad shape I lost my temper. I started kicking and beating the Tracker using my power to move objects to try and rip his limbs off, I managed to get part of his leg ripped open before Carlisle came and stopped me reminding me that we needed information out of him still. He had turned back into himself feeling no need for the illusion of being me since the Tracker had caught on.

I was watching Carlisle heal Emmett when Edward shouted my name; before I could react I was grabbed from behind. Pale cold arms were holding me tightly and he was breathing deeply into my neck. He his fingers into my sides picking me up, crushing my ribs then took off running, leaving my family far behind.

We stopped in the middle of nowhere, and he didn't let go of me, "you want to know where your friends are? I might as well tell you so you can feel that last bit of uselessness before I kill you." He brought his mouth close to my left ear, "you should have looked in the cave Hailstorm delivered you to me in, they have been there the whole time, and will be out of oxygen soon, thanks to you." A tear rolled down my face and he forcefully brought his teeth down into my neck, I cried out in pain…it felt worse than before…maybe it was knowing that I should have been able to save them…

I heard a growl and we were both knocked forward. I fell to the ground feeling weak and the Tracker tumbled with the attacker. I managed to push myself up to see who it was, I couldn't make out a clear form but I knew that fur…that reddish-brown fur. I forced myself to my feet and wobbly made myself move toward the fight, Jacob however kicked me away when I got too close. I noticed that he was doing some damage to the Tracker biting and ripping his skin off with his claws. If Jake wasn't going to let me fight maybe I could start a fire, I hoped I still had some power left and I focused on making lightening, it worked! It struck a tree and lit. I immediately stopped the storm and made it dry out. I then heard a sound that stopped my heart.

I heard a cry of pain come from Jacob and he fell to the ground, the Tracker came at me slowly but I was so weak that he could have been walking backwards and still caught me, he sunk his teeth into me again and I was almost willing to give in when my eyes fell on Jacob, he had phased back to his human form and I saw his chest rise and fall…he was still alive. I used all of the strength in my body to push the Tracker away and throw him into the fire and hold him there, screaming.

I collapsed to the ground and was trying to pull myself over to Jake when Edward and Carlisle blinked in front of me. They tried to help me but I refused, making them go to Jacob, he was hurt, he needed help. I laid there trying to figure out how he even got here, why he wasn't in the hospital where I put him when I looked up at Carlisle who was just staring at Jacob, not healing him. Carlisle looked up from Jake's still form, his sorrow filled eyes meeting mine and I knew my answer even before he slowly shook his head, "he's gone."

I shook my head, unwilling to accept this. I had seen his chest rise, I saw it! "No, no, he was breathing, he saved me, he…he has to be ok." I argued, unable to control the tears pouring out of my eyes, "What was he doing here? Why was he out of the hospital?!" I yelled, "Carlisle you have to fix him, he can't be gone, he…he's my best friend…we...please…just…you have to…." Edward pulled me into his arms but I refused him.

Carlisle left Jacob's side and came to mine to try and heal the wound in my neck that was bleeding badly, I could feel myself getting weaker every second but I didn't care…I should be gone… not Jacob. I pushed Carlisle away, "We have to go get Alice and Jasper before they die." I said staring at Jacob. I didn't want him to have saved me just to let me let Alice and Jasper shortly follow after, I am already feeling hollow just hearing that Jacob isn't going to wake up, I can't handle knowing that Alice isn't going to come home either. I didn't want to leave Jake but maybe if I left for a little I could pretend he was just being treated or in the hospital still…oh God…the last time we spoke…I can't think of that now.

"Let Carlisle fix you and we will get them," Edward reasoned.

"No," I said sternly "We are going now, I thought of the cave and grabbed onto his arm."

Edward was hesitant but he blinked us to the cave and we moved the boulder s trapping them inside and ran in. Jasper looked scared but was relieved when he saw it was us, I was so happy to see he was still alive that I literally threw my arms around his neck and hugged him as Edward untied him, "I never thought I would be happy to see you." I admitted sniffling back the tears that were threatening to fall. "Where is Alice?"

"Behind the wall," he said motioning to the huge wall of boulders that separated us from Alice. I pulled at the wall but it didn't budge.

"Back up," I told them. Edward warned me to be careful but I didn't pay any attention. It was my job to save her, I couldn't save one of my best friends, and I had to save this one. I used all my strength to pull on the wall and it came crashing down on top of me pushing more blood out from where the Tracker bit me and trapping me underneath. Everything started going fuzzy and sounded really far away.

"Bella!" I heard in Alice's voice from a mile away, "oh my God, Edward go get Emmett and Carlisle, we have to get her out of here! Quick!"

Alice was ok. That's all I needed to know and I slipped into the darkness…

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is FINALLY posted. Sorry it took longer than intended. First I was moving then Fanfiction screwed up then as I was re-reading it a little it was just sounding a little ehh if that makes any sense...I don't know if I am 100% happy but if you like it (which I hope you do) then I will be happy. **

**I will admit, unashamed that I cried openly about Jacob so if you did, I am sorry to make you cry...**

**umm..so yeah..one chapter left? jeezz scary... I am really sad about that, I am going to miss you guys! (I had to leave a cliffy just to please all of you since it was the last time i could do it...though i could end the whole story in a cliffy couldnt i?..hmmm... ha ha)**

**any predictions? Comments? Questions? Hatred? Suggestions? Love?**

**would love to hear from you in the form of a review!**

* * *


	27. Chapter 26

_**A/N: here's the last one... hope you like it!**_

* * *

Weak  
I have been cryin and cryin for weeks  
how'd i survive when I can barely speak  
Barely eat  
On my knees

But thats the moment you came to me  
I don't know what your love has done to me  
Think i'm invincible i see  
Through the me  
I used to be

You changed my whole life  
Dont know what your doin to me with your love  
Im feelin all superhuman  
You did that to me  
a superhuman heart beats in me  
They cant stop me here with you  
Superhuman  
i feel so superhuman  
Superhuman  
Superhuman

Strong  
Since i've been flyin and ridin the wrongs  
Feels almost like i had it all along  
I can see tomorrow

But every problem is gone because  
I threw everywhere but love inside of me  
Its unbelievable to see  
How love could set me free

You changed my whole life

Dont know what your doin to me with your love  
Im feelin all superhuman  
You did that to me  
a superhuman heart beats in me  
They cant stop me here with you  
Superhuman  
i feel so superhuman  
Superhuman

Its not a bird  
Not a plane

Its my heart and its goin gon away

My only weakness is you  
Only reason is you  
Every minute with you I feel like I can do  
Anythang

Goin goin im goin away  
your love

You changed my whole life  
Dont know what your doin to me with your love  
Im feelin all superhuman  
You did this to me  
a Superhuman heart beats in me  
They cant stop me here with you  
Superhuman  
Superhuman

- Superhuman, Chris Brown & Keri Hilson

* * *

_**One Year Later**_

**BPov**

Alice and I were all standing in the hallway of the church outside the doors that led to the altar where the ceremony was taking place. Everyone seemed so stressed out that I don't know how Jasper could handle the influx of emotions. I personally just wanted time to move faster, I wanted the ceremony to start because this whole standing and waiting thing was making people crazy, but I promised I would let time pass normally…

Rosalie walked into the hallway, she looked beautiful as always making every female within a ten mile radius loose 100 self esteem points. Rosalie and I had bonded a lot since everything with the Tracker happened. I had fully accepted her relationship with Emmett and we actually became pretty good friends. She helped me control Alice's insane shopping abilities, by which I mean she would go with Alice sometimes convincing her that I didn't need anything or should be allowed to pass on this trip. We still had some problems but we were definitely getting closer.

"I found the bouquets! The florist accidently sent them to the reception hall! Can you believe it?" she asked rushing toward us flowers in her hands, "I called and spoke my mind to the owner and he personally delivered them back here! So I think we are about ready!" Rosalie handed us our Bouquets and then reached down to smooth out her dress. I couldn't help but imagine what she said to the florist…poor guy.

I was watching Alice fixing a piece of hair that had fallen out of place on Rosalie's very perfectly done hair, when I was caught up in a bone crushing hug, "Hey there little Sis!"

"Emmett Cullen!" Alice yelled immediately, "You put her down! If you ruin that dress or knock a single hair out of place I will bring you, and leave you back in the Jurassic period!"

"Geez, can't a guy hug his little sister before she gets married?" Emmett asked slowly putting me down as Rosalie and Alice rushed to fix my dress.

"I have no problem with the hug Em, it's the fashion freaks that do." I explained, "Which includes your fiancé." Emmett shrugged and kissed my cheek gently.

"You look beautiful Bells," _Bells…_ the nickname that Jacob had given me.

I had a really hard time accepting that Jacob was really gone, and when I did accept it, it hurt badly. I collapsed into myself not speaking to anyone, I slept in Jacob's room in the apartment and I only came out to use the bathroom. I cried for most of the day thinking about everything, the good times we had growing up, dating, joking, fighting villains, fighting with each other even, I cried most thinking everything that had happened the last two times I saw him. Those were the day he left, angry at me for leading him on and choosing Edward when I knew he was the bad guy, when he decided to become a villain himself, the other was the day of the barbeque when I yelled at him and broke his bones, wanting to kill him. After all of that Jacob had come to my rescue from the Tracker when I was certain to die.

Carlisle admitted that he snuck away and went to the hospital to heal him which is how he was able to come to where we were, and only Jake could have explained how he knew where to find me past that.

One day, on Jacob's birthday, Alice had come in the room and told me that there was something I needed to do. She knew why Jacob so willingly came to save me even with him being so mad at me:

"_Bella you have to come with me," Alice extended her hand to me; I just stared at it through my puffy aching eyes. "I know you have regrets, about your last conversation with Jacob, you were supposed to go back and talk to him, and to make things right with him in the hospital after Carlisle heals him. So I will take you there now. You can say your good-byes, though you can't tell him he is going to die."_

_My heart was racing at the thought of seeing my best friend again, but I knew it would just hurt, I knew I would cry, he would know something was wrong. I knew these things, but I wiped my eyes anyway and took her hand._

_We showed up in the custodial room of the hospital, "Ok," she said to me, "you have to go in by yourself, I can't be here because at this time the Tracker has me tied up and trapped in a cave so go ahead, he is in the room next door, room 217."_

_I slowly walked up to the door, and took a deep breath as I pushed it open. I stood frozen in my place when I saw Jacob lying there, alive, looking like he was just waiting for something to happen. He looked very surprised to see me, almost scared. _

"_Here to finish me off?" he asked in a dull voice, though a hint of fear shown through his words. I just shook my head trying to control myself, I wanted to run over to him and throw my arms around him. "Then why are you here?"_

"_I…I just wanted to talk." I managed. Jake eyed me cautiously but then moved over on the bed and patted the space he had just made. I moved across the room and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry I hurt you," I said in a low voice, my eyes fixed on the blankets on his bed. _

"_I deserved it," Jake said confidently, "I did a terrible thing Bells, I…I don't know what I was thinking. I was just so mad." He looked ashamed of himself. "I have been trying to think of some way to fix things but I really think it's too late."_

"_We have that under control actually," I told him so he wouldn't fret about that, "I once again have to clean up your mess," I joked and smiled at him. He didn't look convinced but let a small smile show, "I didn't only mean about the barbeque. I mean for everything Jake. I should have treated you better, I…" I choked on my words and couldn't stop the tears that fell._

_Jake looked confused as he brought his hand to my face to wipe away my tears, "its ok, Bella. We fight sometimes, granted it is not usual that one of us turns evil, officially that is" he added under his breath, "but no matter what I will always be your best friend, even if you do have terrible taste in guys." I smiled at him, "Mainly because I know one day you will fall for me, but by then Renesmee Meyer and I will be married and it will be too late." I laughed at this, he always pined for this actress, and I've always told him to keep dreaming. _

_Jacob pulled me down next to him and pulled me into a hug and I couldn't help the tears that fell as I relaxed into his chest. So many times I had imagined Jakes pillow being him and now it was really him. "Why are you crying?"_

"_I just miss you Jake," I told him honestly knowing that he wouldn't understand the weight behind my words. _

"_I'll never understand you Bella Cullen, never." I laid with him for another fifteen minutes before I had to leave, and it killed me to do so knowing I would really never see him again. I ran to Alice begging her that we went to the time that he came to save me and freeze time stopping the Tracker from killing Jacob but she refused. She said that she couldn't interfere with the past more than we had already, he was meant to die. It took me a while to accept that. _

"Hello…earth to Bella!" Emmett waved a hand in front of my face, "Geez, give the girl a compliment and she zones out."

I let out a small laugh. "Sorry Em, thank you." I stood on my toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Rosalie is going to steal the stage though; she looks a million times better than me as a bride's maid."

"Oh shush," Rosalie said to me waving her hand in the air, "You look gorgeous, and no one could possibly look better than you, especially in Edward's eyes." I smiled and thought about Edward standing up at the altar waiting for me and butterflies fluttered in my stomach. I was so tired of waiting. I wondered if anyone would notice if I happened to speed up time a little bit. It was the power that I got from Alice from the blood transfusion when I lost my powers the first time. Leave it to Alice's powers to show up when I lose all the powers that I gained from everyone else right?

The Tracker managed to steal all of my new powers but I did still have my throwing power and one day in a class that was just barely creeping by I started drawing circles on my desk willing the clock to move faster and suddenly everyone was getting up leaving class and I looked up at the clock and class was over, I had sped up time! If only I had that power in high school! I found later that I could also slow it down if I really wanted to…it makes everyone move in slow motion, which is really fun.

I started drawing circles with my finger on the side of my dress, not too fast just fast enough to skip the waiting. I stopped when Carlisle approached me. "Ready to go kiddo?" He had tears in his eyes; I didn't realize how emotional this would be for him.

"Yeah dad, I am." I hooked my arm in his and watched as Rosalie and Alice walked through the doors. Carlisle kissed me on the cheek and let go of my arm to fix my veil because we had forgotten to put it over my face, and then he took my arm and led me through the doors.

I had been so nervous about this walk, I was clumsy enough without heels or a big dress or an audience to add to the pressure, but the second my eyes met Edward's I didn't think about walking, I could only think about how I was the luckiest person in the entire world because Edward Masen wanted to Marry me.

_I was sitting in my room watching TV, or at least trying to, it was one of those evenings where it seemed that absolutely nothing good was on any channel, not that it stopped me from surfing through them about a hundred times hoping for different results. On about my fifty-eighth time passing some ridiculous show about cars being towed followed on the next channel by parents making their children compete in fashion shows, Alice burst in my room looking frazzled and out of breath. _

"_Bella" she said her eyes wide, "It's Edward." Without need for another word I jumped up, got changed and grabbed hold of her so she could take me to wherever Edward was that he was in danger._

_Alice took me to the roof of Forks High School, but what I saw wasn't Edward in danger, it was Angela Webber. Edward was standing next to her at the edge of the building and she looked very upset, I had a flashback to the night he tried to make her throw herself off the roof…but he couldn't be doing that now could he? He had changed. _

_I slowly approached the two of them, "Angela are you ok?" I asked eyeing both of them cautiously. _

_When I was close enough to grab her she cheerfully spun around and she was holding what looked like a menu in her arms. She smiled a big smile at me, "Great, you're here, your table is right this way." _

_I was beyond confused at what she said, I stared at Edward, he had to be doing this to her, "What did you do to her?" I growled at him through my teeth. _

_Edward let out a laugh, "I didn't do anything to her." I trusted Edward, but I was having a tough time believing him at that moment. _

_I looked to where Angela was directing me and saw that there was a table set for two on top of the roof, there was a vase full of red and white roses with some baby's breath mixed in along with a candle on either side of it. As I went to sit in one of the chairs Edward rushed to pull the chair out for me and helped me push it in. Alice then walked up to Angela and told her she would give her a lift home and whirled her off the roof, leaving me alone with Edward. _

"_What's going on?" I asked, I was completely baffled by the entire scene that had happened so far._

"_What, a guy can't have a surprise dinner with his girlfriend?" Edward asked pulling out take out boxes of food from La Bella Italia, an Italian restaurant in Port Angeles that I really liked. _

"_No, he can, but were the outfits really necessary? I mean, two superheroes eating dinner on top of a high school looks kind of off." Edward chuckled and filled my plate with food. _

_While we ate we talked about our usual day to day things, encounters with the new villains in town, how Edward was adjusting to fighting his own kind, how I was doing with the whole Jacob thing, just anything that came up. _

_After we were done with the main course Edward reached in the bag he had next to him to pull out our desserts. He then got really angry. He had a bit of a temper sometimes which he had trouble controlling. _

"_Damn it, they didn't give us the right dessert!" he yelled. "I am going to have to go down there and…" he grabbed his mask and was about to pull it back on but I reached over and stopped him. _

"_Edward, don't be ridiculous, I am sure whatever they gave us will be fine, if not we can live without dessert for tonight."_

_Edward sighed, "All they had to do was give me two slices of double chocolate cake with a graham cracker crust, but no they had to give me this," he pulled out a Styrofoam to-go box, "and they didn't even put it in the box I asked them to!"_

_I grabbed my box, "Nobody cares about what kind of box food comes in, and most of their desserts are delicious," I said and opened the white box in my hands. It snapped open, inside it was connected to a square leather jewelry box, which caused the snapping. Safely nestled within the black satin that lined the box, sparkling back at me was a ring_. _The face was a long oval, set with slanting rows of glittering round stones. The band was gold---delicate and narrow. The gold made a fragile web around the diamonds. I'd never seen anything like it. I didn't even know what to say, I just stared at the ring, until I felt Edward's hands pulling mine into my lap from the table. _

"_Bella, from the first day I met you, you have made me a better person, and I know for a fact that I cannot live without you because I have tried and those years were the unhappiest I have ever lived. I don't want to spend another second without you in my life. I love you Bella, I have loved you from that day that you stood up to me in biology and I will love you until the day I die. Will you please make me the happiest, luckiest man in this entire universe and say that you will marry me?"_

_I couldn't even speak I just nodded my head and threw myself at him knocking us both to the ground. I hadn't even honestly thought about getting married but at that second I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Edward, I had no hesitation, I wanted to spend my forever with him. _

_Edward started laughing when we broke away from the kiss, "we have come a long way from the last time we were on this roof, haven't we?"_

_I thought back to the night he really kidnapped Angela, he almost killed me and I set him on fire, "Yes, a very long way."_

The entire ceremony went perfectly, or I assume it did because I was so caught up in how amazing Edward looked and the look in his eyes when he saw me that I wouldn't have noticed if the world imploded in on itself. He almost kissed me when I first arrived at the altar with Carlisle and everyone laughed when the minister put his hand on Edward's chest and pushed him back.

Alice, Rosalie and Esme had planned our entire reception since I was not even planning on having one and it was huge. They rented an entire hotel out for friends and family, a lot of which I didn't even know, and threw the biggest party I had ever seen. The one person I was really excited to see there was Renesmee Meyer. When I was talking to Edward about my experience talking to Jacob in the hospital, I mentioned what he said about being married to Renesmee and he had scoffed and said, "Yeah like I would ever let that happen."

Apparently Renesmee is Edward's sister. His parents had her after him and spend all of their time traveling with her and supporting her leaving Edward out, though he does still talk to her on occasion without his parents' knowledge since his parents have disowned him. We invited her to the wedding, which Seth seemed pleased about.

Seth is a boy who showed up at our house the day after my little trip to see Jacob. We were all really guarded when he showed up but we listened. After he introduced himself I realized that he was Harry Clearwater's son, one of Charlie's best friend's sons and I immediately trusted him.

He told me that he was like Jacob, he was a shape shifter, but Jake wouldn't let him come help us out until he was old enough and he had told him that when he turned 18 to come here and he would let him finally join the gang. I was a little hesitant about it because I knew that Harry, like my dad, had been killed by a villain and he really was so young, but he was determined to help, so I gave him a chance and I let him move in with us taking Jacob's room. That was the day I finally let go of Jacob Black.

I was standing talking with Renesmee, who was a beautiful girl, green eyes like Edwards and long brown curly hair, when Seth came and gave me a big hug. He was always so friendly and outgoing that you couldn't help but love him, and by the look in Renesmee's eyes when she first laid eyes on him, I think she learned that right off the bat. I couldn't help but think that Jacob would be extremely jealous knowing that Seth was making a move on "his woman." I laughed quietly to myself, but felt a pair of arms wrap around my torso.

"And what are you laughing about Mrs. Masen?"

I smiled at my new name, Edward could call me that a million times and I would never tire from hearing it, "I think your sister is falling for Seth." I admitted. Edward stiffened a little and I chucked again and turned in his arms. "Don't get so protective, you can't help who you fall in love with, if you could you would probably make the wrong choice."

Edward smiled, "I don't know, I wouldn't chose anyone but you to fall in love with." I smiled and kissed him then I laid my head against his chest, I saw couples dancing all around the room, Angela and Ben, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, Nurse Hammond and Coach McGrath from Forks High, I never knew they were married until I invited her to the wedding like she asked me to.

At that moment, as Edward held me in his arms and everyone else danced happily along to whatever love song was flowing from the speakers, everything was perfect. The world was perfect. I wanted to live in that moment forever, and I knew that times would still get rough, but with my new, bigger family, we could take whatever life throws at us.

* * *

**A/N: deep breath...sigh...so that's it....i hope you liked it, and I hope you don't hate me for having Seth and Renesmee randomly show up at the end and be together (i know that is WAY out of character but Jacob was gone and Seth was the next best thing). The ring description is directly out of the book, like word for word. **

**so yeah. If you have any questions feel free to ask, i will answer them. Like i said i really don't have a sequel planned. I was planning on working on some original stories i started a long time ago off on my own. Mainly because i don't know if i will be able to update regularly with my class schedule being as crazy as it looks next semester. If i get an idea, or heck if you have an idea for a story you want to see written you can throw it at me and i can let you know if i am willing to give it a shot. You never know!**

**Keep me on author alert, you never know if you will see me again!**

**Thank you so much for reading my story, and i really hope that you enjoyed it! I really appreciate that you read the WHOLE thing and I cannot tell you how amazing you all are that you nominated me and voted for me to win me that award! **

**I love you all and will really miss hearing from you! That alone might inspire me to write another story sometime soon.. ha ha..i think i might already have empty nest syndrome! ha ha this story is the first one i have finished and let free into the world!**

**reviews = love!**

**D :) bye for now!**


	28. NOTE!

Hey everyone! Super long time no talk (ha ha, super, get it? the story involved super heroes? ok, so my humor has gotten worse). I have been thinking lately of *perhaps* writing a few more chapters or maybe even **winces** a sequel? I am still seeing how it would play out and if it would kill the story or not BUT i would like all of your opinions as well as any suggestions of what to do or NOT to do because I would like it too..well..not suck..

just comment or message and let me know!

D


	29. and so it begins

Hey! I started the sequel! Hopefully it doesn't suck! check it out at:

h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 6 1 8 3 2 5 8 / 1 /

Without the spaces of course! It is called Turning the World Right Side Up!


End file.
